¿Quién ganará el primer puesto?
by Masunny Azarela
Summary: (AU, repito, AU). Kuki Sanban está por aparecer en las vidas del grupo de skaters más famoso de la localidad: Los chicos del barrio. Conocerá un entorno lleno de hostilidad y rudeza, sentimientos confusos de los cuales tendrá que descubrir en este nuevo viaje. Un mundo en donde solo el que pelea, gana. (¡REEDITADO!)
1. Amor más bien que obsesión

**_DISCLAIMER: Codename Kids Next Door no me pertenece, son propiedad de Mr Warburton y Cartoon Network. Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _REEDITADO: Fanfic reeditado y resubido de la antigua cuenta Seogumi and Masunny._**

* * *

 **Y la razón por la que he reeditado este fic es porque esta chamaca ya no tiene las mismas fuerzas que antes. Cuando antes escribía 10.000 palabras por capítulo, ahora con 4.000 ya estoy sufriendo :'v los pocos, poquitos, poquisisisisisisisisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilisimos que leyeron el fic en la otra cuenta, habrán visto lo mucho que escribía. y buno esta historia la tenia desde hace unos 3 años atrás, y pasará por muchas ediciones antes de llegar a la luz... no creo que elimine escenas, pero los acortaré un poco, será lo mismo, solo que en capítulos más cortos c:**

 **Otra NA larga ¡Arriba! XD**

 **Antes que nada, dejaré el significado del término _AU_ _:_ Se utiliza a los personajes de una serie, pero colocados en una historia o contexto diferente. Suelen mantener el carácter y la descripción original de los personajes, pero la historia cambia total o parcialmente. En esta historia, el cambio es completo.**  
 **Así que prepárense, y mantengan la mente abierta ;v**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

* * *

 _¡¿Dónde están los skaters?!_

Mediante ese pequeño monitor, se escuchó un estruendoso grito, mostrando un masivo grupo de jóvenes aclamando a voz en cuello a los dos muchachos de pie sobre una plataforma adornada de grafitis tanto en las paredes como en el suelo. El presentador varón era de piel blanca, cabello castaño peinado con un copete alto, sus ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros puntiagudos, vestía una camisa roja con las mangas recogidas, pantalón verde oscuro y su chaqueta estaba amarrada a su cintura; con las manos siempre hacía señas de rock. La muchacha era de piel morena, el cabello negro recogido con un moño, el conjunto anaranjado que portaba resaltaba muy bien su esbelta figura, tenía un remarcado acento jamaiquino al hablar.

—Ahora continuamos con un skater que siempre ha luchado por obtener el primer puesto… pero nunca lo consigue —La morena susurró la última frase.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Naomi? Este chico es como un persistente toro y si la rampa lo llama…

—Tienes razón, Steve, no lo hagamos esperar más. Démosle la bienvenida a…

— ¡Richard Stuart! —gritaron ambos. Las cámaras ahora se enfocaron en el muchacho que recién subía a la rampa. Su desempeño al patinar fue bastante torpe puesto que lo atacaron los nervios. El simple hecho de haber sido aceptado en el show de skateboarding más difundido de todos los tiempos provocó en su ser tanto temor que al final no pudo equilibrar su patineta y terminó estrellándose contra el pavimento. "Go Skate" era un popular programa online bastante conocido por los aficionados a dicho deporte de alto riesgo, así como la mayoría de adolescentes que no lo ejercían. Se transmitía desde una página web exclusiva que, desde su primera transmisión, había arrasado con los ratings. Durante las últimas semanas, los fanáticos estaban más pendientes al show a causa del concurso que se aproximaba.

—Bueno mis queridos skaters, este episodio está llegando a su final. —expresó la animadora como palabras de despedida.

—No lo olviden, aficionadas al skateboard, mañana tendrán una oportunidad que no pueden desaprovechar. Si es que existe alguna, ¿o me equivoco? ¡Demuéstrenme que me equivoco, señoritas! —Como prueba, las fanáticas pegaron un grito de euforia acompañado por la espectadora que gritaba desde su habitación.

—Todas las practicantes asistirán a la Gran Rampa en Cleveland dónde encontraremos a "la" mejor skater de la localidad. Y tú, mi querida señorita —Cuando la presentadora apuntó a la pantalla, la muchacha sintió que la mencionaban y se señaló a sí misma con mucha incertidumbre—. Tendrás la oportunidad de ganar un Fan Meeting con el mejor skater de todos los tiempos, el "dios del flip", el incomparable: ¡Wallabee Beatles! —Desde la comodidad de su cama, la joven gritó tan fuerte como si fuera parte del público allá presente.

— ¿Quién ganará? Ni yo lo sé, pero prepárate muy bien, mañana tienes una cita conmigo, y ninguna me querrá dejar plantado, ¿verdad? —Todas aclamaron al presentador como si fueran fieles "directioners".

—Eso es todo por hoy, chamacos, estén pendientes porque estos días estaremos con mucho movimiento. No falten al "Pelotón" que se presentará la próxima semana.

—Y pronto será el campeonato de skaters más importante del planeta, ¡que estará de locos!

—Les mandamos un saludo desde San Francisco hasta el mundo.

—Y los dejamos con un video de los campeones del año pasado, quienes, por cierto, realizarán una firma de autógrafos dentro de poco.

— ¡Los Chicos del Barrio! —Mencionaron los dos animadores antes de despedirse. Entre griteríos y aplausos, se mostró en pantalla el video de los campeones.

Ese era el equipo de skaters más famoso de la ciudad que, desde hace un año, habían dado a conocer su nombre al mundo entero. Admirados por muchos, puesto que siempre ocupaban el primer lugar, su popularidad era tan influyente que quien no los conocía, simplemente no tenía vida social. La adolescente miraba con atención y alegría aquella reproducción; la manera como ellos realizaban sus piruetas era impecable, hasta parecía que volaban. El equipo al cual muchos varones deseaban pertenecer, al cual muchas señoritas anhelaban de novios, el equipo adorado por todos.

Pero sobretodo, al trío de muchachos que lo lideraban, que representaban la máxima autoridad del séquito debido a sus maniobras, su físico, su fama. Para cualquiera era un honor conocer a los tres mejores de los Chicos del Barrio.

Por la rampa saltaba un muchacho de cabello anaranjado con rayos rubios, alta estatura, porte musculoso, ocultaba su mirada con unas gafas que llevaba ocasionalmente. Apodado como "El Chico", Ace apoyó su cuerpo con una sola mano en la punta del medio tubo para después, con una voltereta, terminar su recorrido. La pantalla mostró ahora a un joven rubio, famoso por su agilidad en la patineta, sus poderosos movimientos y su insuperable belleza; el amor platónico de muchas niñas, incluyendo a la presente, brincaba por los aires y con una vuelta aterrizó en su tabla en completo equilibrio, el "Güero" Wallabee Beatles, sonreía a la cámara tras escuchar las delirantes exclamaciones de sus admiradoras. Al final, el líder del equipo apareció en escena realizando un Pop Shove-it, un chico calvo y caucásico con aires de seguridad y confianza, conocido por su personalidad misteriosa y apática gracias a la cual pocas personas lograban sacarle una mínima sonrisa y, aun así, era catalogado como el más diestro de todos tanto en tácticas mentales como en prácticas físicas, el número uno: Nigel Uno.

La muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, que estaba sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas y su laptop encima, observaba con emoción la parte final de la reproducción que exponía a su más grande inspiración. Suspiró cuando la pantalla mostró un acercamiento de su dechado, su musa y su posible futuro amor, ese güero que ella deseaba conocer con todas sus fuerzas. Kuki Sanban tomó a su fiel compañero de sueño, un adorable simio arcoíris color naranja que la había acompañado desde que descubrió que era el color preferido de su chico deseado, y lo estrujó con un abrazo. Siempre había soñado con que se le presentara alguna oportunidad para conocerlo de manera personal. Había asistido a todas sus presentaciones, sus firmas de autógrafos, además de que contaba con el privilegio de que estudiaran en el mismo instituto, mas nunca había intimado con él, siquiera podía acercársele. Su timidez la convertían en una de las menos populares. Por aquella misma razón era que no debía desaprovechar esa eventualidad que se le presentaba en vasija de plata. Estaba consciente de que su situación era difícil. No era la única skater en la ciudad, o por lo menos no sería la única en asistir al llamado. El australiano era alguien codiciado por el público femenino. Sin embargo, mantenía una actitud positiva. Verdad que las fans abundarían pero ella resaltaría porque era la admiradora _número uno_ de Wally, de Los chicos del barrio, e iba a demostrar que era la mejor en el deporte, razón por la cual había practicado en cualquier parte a la que había ido. Tenía que ganar.

De pronto sus planes y fantasías fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte golpeteo que provenía de su puerta. Antes de que corriera a abrirla, quien andaba en el otro lado la entreabrió de golpe.

— ¡Kuki! ¿Acaso no escuchas mis griteríos? Te estaba llamando —vociferó Kani Sanban, el padre de la muchacha quien se apresuró a bajar la pantalla de su portátil y recibir a su progenitor.

—Lo siento, pa'. Estaba distraída.

—Sí, siempre estás distraída. Tu mamá quiere leche, anda a la tienda a comprar. —Aceptó la orden al asentir con la cabeza. Fue hacia su cómoda dispuesta a agarrar su casco y patineta— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Refutó el hombre—. Anda a pie, ¿sabes cuántos jovencitos corren peligro por usar esas tontas tablas?

—Pero papi, voy a tener cuidado. No me ha pasado nada.

— ¡Eso no quita lo peligroso que puede ser! Siempre estás con la patineta y esos "irresponsables del barrio". Ya te dije que tanta obsesión no te llevará a nada. ¡Espero que ya no tengas esos posters de ellos pegados! —El histérico hombre ojeó toda la habitación, como detective, en busca de algunos de los afiches con los que su hija solía adornar su cuarto.

—Son los Chicos del Barrio y ya los saqué, ¿ves? —Respondió la acusada entre risas por la manera cómo actuaba su padre.

—De todos modos, deberías aprender de tu hermana menor. Ella sí sabe cómo comportarse, quizás deba mandarte al mismo internado al que fue.

—No necesito entrar a un internado para aprender buenos modales... "papito" —respondió con cortesía para ocultar su disgusto. Detestaba cuando le comparaban con su muy _educada_ hermana, Mushi. Por lo general, ese era el tema favorito de su padre. Antes de él marcharse, le recordó una vez más el mandado.

— ¡Rápido! Tu mamá necesita la leche para hoy. Y donde me entere que tu obsesión con esos patinadores sigue en pie, ¡adiós a esa laptop!

— ¿Ves algún poster? —Ella señaló los alrededores del lugar. Su papá le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, estaba consciente que su hija no había dejado la obsesión, sólo la había ocultado mejor. Con un último mandato abandonó la habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta, la pelinegra lanzó un suspiro de alegría puesto que el hombre no se tomó la molestia en revisar el único sitio donde almacenaba su afiche, en el portón de su cuarto donde, escondido tras la imagen de un encantador simio arco iris, se hallaba el imponente retrato de los tres muchachos más amados de los Chicos del Barrio.

—Con este me es suficiente. —expresó ella con una sonrisa triunfante. Contempló por un momento al que más resaltaba en la foto. El que se encontraba en medio. Aquel que lograba hacerla entrar en un trance.

Un hermoso sueño que deseaba se hiciera real.

 _El sol aparecía brillante en aquel despejado cielo azul, adornaba el paisaje con una delicadeza indescriptible. Las palomas blancas revoloteaban por el horizonte. Los cantares de las aves inundaban el ambiente junto al chorro relajante que echaba una fuente de mármol. Aunque para Kuki Sanban nada de eso era más hermoso que el joven que se encontraba frente suyo. Su rubia cabellera bien peinada, su elegante smoking, su apariencia apuesta. Con sólo observar sus ojos verdes cualquiera podía perderse en el paraíso que irradiaban._

— _Te ves espléndida, como siempre. —halagó el australiano a la pelinegra al mirar su dulce vestido casual de colores suaves que lograba resaltar bien su ternura y belleza. Por su comentario, las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron rosadas, al verle extender la mano la aceptó sin vacilar._

— _Wallabee..._

— _Por favor, dime Wally. —Cada palabra que emitía le flechaba en lo más profundo de su corazón._

— _Wally, ¡cuán agradecida estoy de que nuestras vidas se cruzaran! Nunca hubiera conocido a alguien tan lindo como tú._

— _Kuki, ¡el que debe agradecer soy yo! Lo único que me lamento es el tiempo que he desperdiciado en ver a otras personas, y no darme cuenta que la única que necesito ha estado siempre ahí. Por eso te doy las gracias. Gracias por existir, por ser tú, por aceptar mi amor. —Agarró sus hombros con delicadeza, acariciando sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos—. Te ruego nunca te separes de mí._

 _El güero se estaba aproximando cada vez más a su amada para hacer lo que ella tanto había deseado, hasta que..._

— ¡Kuki la leche! —Se escuchó la colérica voz de Kani desde la sala, lo que provocó que la muchacha diera un salto. Agitó su cabeza para volver al planeta tierra, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a la fotografía. Ese güero era capaz de mover de cabeza su mundo. Ocultó de nuevo el póster de lo que ella no consideraba obsesión, sino amor. Descendió a las escaleras con su casco puesto y su patineta en la mano. La esperaban su madre y hermana menor, quien siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para echarle en cara lo ejemplar que era a diferencia de su persona. La chica ya hace tiempo había decidido ignorarla, le había ahorrado varios problemas. Luego de escuchar las instrucciones de su mamá de comprar huevos también se dispuso a marcharse.

— ¡Vuelvo en quince minutos!

—Acabas de dar tiempo, ¡estaré cronometrándolo! —vociferó el papá más alto en vista de que su hija ya había dejado la sombra en el umbral.

Se apresuró a colocar la patineta en el asfalto para comenzar su recorrido al supermercado más cercano, que se encontraba a cinco calles, el tiempo necesario para ensayar debido al evento del día siguiente. Saltaba de las aceras a las calles sin dificultad, esquivaba a las personas sin entrometerse en su camino. Vio un paradero vacío y supo que lograría atravesarlo. Tomó impulso y, de un salto, superó el obstáculo, cayendo de pie en la vereda para continuar su sendero. La japonesa celebró ante tan buen truco. Si sus padres la hubieran visto la hubieran sermoneado por el resto de su vida, rió al pensar en eso. Aunque tenía que practicar, de cualquier manera, si quería que su sueño de conocer a Wallabee Beatles se realizara debía dar lo mejor de sí misma.

* * *

 **Este quedó requete requete corto porque lo considero una mini introducción a lo que se viene ;v**

 **Quiero agradecer a los 9 reviews que dejaron en la anigua cuenta, cada uno de ellos los tengo presente y me animan a seguir TwT**

 **Actualizaciones... una vez a la semana. Sí, me puse la soga al cuello, pero creo que podré por lo menos hasta llegar a lo que tengo escrito XD espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¿Review? :3**


	2. Un golpe de suerte

**Y me había olvidado un pequeño detalle que se me estaba pasando por alto XP hay una canción, una sola canción que me encanta y me inspiró a hacer este fic:** _ **Because I'm Stupid**_ **de** _ **SS501**_ **. ¿por qué? Porque yolo :p Sólo escuchenla, es hermosa o3o**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Canción: Because I'm Stupid - SS501 (la pondré como letrero porque sí :u)**

* * *

El lugar se encontraba abarrotado de personas, tanto de las participantes como de quienes venían a observar o respaldar a sus amigas. Nunca antes en el centro de Cleveland había llegado una multitud como aquella. Las muchachas, el público en general, alguno que otro vendedor ambulante habían transformado esa tranquila ciudad en una estresante metrópoli en cuestión de segundos. Kuki abrió los ojos y la boca, jamás había pensado que tantas niñas vivieran en ese sector. Intentó abrirse paso entre la gente con tal de llegar a la mesa de registro. Empujones, griteríos, fotografías, patinetas, ofertas de cualquier producto, tantos obstáculos que debía superar con tal de llegar a su objetivo. Dio un fuerte respiro cuando por fin lo logró. Colocó en su pecho el número que le habían asignado en el despacho y decidió echarle una mirada atenta al ambiente. Se notaban los nervios de la mayoría de las participantes. A duras penas agarraban de manera correcta la tabla. Era obvio que habían ido al concurso solo porque querían conocer a Wally, sin tener la menor idea de lo que era patinar. Aunque lo que también pudo notar era que muchas iban acompañadas de amigos o familiares que las apoyasen. A ella no le molestaba la soledad, estaba consciente que su timidez y torpeza reducía su círculo social a, casi, cero. No obstante, en momentos como ese sabía que palabras alentadoras de algún compinche no le hubieran hecho daño. Pestañeó y miró a otro lado, se alejó de ahí para evitar que la tristeza le invadiera. Mas no se percató que, por la rapidez con la que caminaba, chocó con otra persona.

— ¡Cielos! Lo lamento mucho. –expresó temerosa la asiática a quien había agredido. Aquella lucía cabello rojo, rizado, que sobrepasaba un poco los hombros, de piel blanca y con pecas en el rostro. Extendió una mirada de indiferencia y escepticismo hacia la pelinegra.

—Ten más cuidado para la próxima, ¿quieres? —Aparte de su respuesta poco amable, su tono de voz expresaba molestia. La otra chica agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Se percató del código estampado en su pecho, igual al de ella.

— ¿También vas a participar en el concurso? —dijo la japonesa mientras sonreía de manera cordial, deseaba remediar las cosas buscando algún tema de conversación.

—No. Vengo a ganar el concurso. Por eso no entiendo por qué tanto gentío, pero no importa, les daré una paliza a todos. —Sonrió de manera altanera, estaba segura que nadie sería su rival. Después de pronunciar tales palabras, miró a la otra muchacha—. Oh, lo siento, ¿también viniste a concursar?

Una última mirada desdeñosa acompañada de una risa sarcástica fue lo único que brindó esa chica a la asiática antes de alejarse. Si bien ya se sentía con miedo al llegar al lugar, aquella conversación no le hizo nada bien. Le parecía increíble que la primera persona con la que intercambiaba palabras le hubiera hecho pedazos de ese modo, lanzó un suspiro de pena.

Sin embargo, se rogó a sí misma para reponerse lo más rápido posible, sus deseos de conocer a "Wally" eran más grandes que cualquier otra cosa. Decidió concentrase en su meta y cobrar ánimos, puesto que nadie lo haría por ella.

Los bullicios de la muchedumbre fueron reemplazados por una rítmica música que provenía del estrambótico escenario ubicado en el centro, las voces se sincronizaron en un sólo grito cuando los animadores de Go Skate aparecieron en escena. Kuki olvidó sus pensamientos y se unió al alboroto de ovacionar el espectáculo. Una potente sirena acompañó los sonidos musicales mientras los presentadores, Steve y Naomi, caminaban y saludaban a los fans. La emoción se hizo más grande cuando del telón emergió una tercera figura. Uno de los skaters más reconocidos, no sólo por pertenecer a los chicos del barrio, sino por haber sido el fundador del grupo, además de haber inventado una de las piruetas más complejas y famosas, denominada "El giro 30°C". El mismo Kenny Rogers. Con un sencillo saludo y un beso al aire, enloqueció más a las espectadoras.

Steve agarró un megáfono y comenzó a hablar.

—¡Hola! ¡Hoooola señoritas! —Levantó sus manos para animar a su barra a que le ovacionaran más—. Así me gusta. Queremos agradecer por deleitarnos con su encantadora presencia, saben que esto significa mucho para nosotros y para el crecimiento de nuestro programa. Además, ya saben que este rostro guapo merece estar en televisión, ¿verdad? —Con sus manos palmas arriba, incitó a que siguieran aclamándole. Posaba para las cámaras mediante guiños, saludos, muecas. Naomi rodó los ojos y le arranchó el altavoz para continuar con la presentación.

—Bienvenidos, todos, al concurso más esperado de este mes, donde las chicas podremos probar que también somos buenas en el skateboard, ¡¿están de acuerdo?! —Un potente sí se hizo notar seguido de aplausos calurosos—. Nosotros seremos los encargados de seleccionar a la mejor. Calificaremos su desempeño y anunciaremos a la ganadora hoy mismo. Junto a mí estarán el genialoso Steve, y el fundador de Los chicos del barrio, una eminencia viviente, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a ¡Kenny! —El mencionado hizo una seña de pistola con los dedos que enloqueció a las admiradoras. Con agrado recibió el megáfono de parte de la morena.

—Muchas gracias, señoritas. Bueno yo les deseo lo mejor. Porque solo una de ustedes será la ganadora del fan meeting con ¡Wallabee Beatles! Añadiéndoles otra sorpresita al premio... —De griteríos el ambiente se llenó de murmullos curiosos que anhelaban saber la respuesta. La asiática se sentía ansiosa por resolver el misterio. Con una sonrisa, el muchacho continuó sus palabras–. Traten de adivinar ustedes _dónde_ será el fan meeting.

Diversos cuchicheos provenían de cada rincón del público presente. Finalmente, una señorita se atrevió a levantar la mano para ofrecer su respuesta.

— ¿En un restaurante?

—Ya quisieras... —murmuró el muchacho para después hablar por el megáfono—. No, corazón, no será en un restaurante.

Otras chicas alzaron la mano.

—¿En un crucero?

—¿En un hotel cinco estrellas?

—¡En París!

El skater se estaba decepcionando a medida que escuchaba las palabras incoherentes de las espectadoras.

—¿Es idea mía, o estas chicas solo quieren una cita? —susurró Steve al oído de Naomi, a lo cual ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Lamentablemente, casi todas las niñas resultaron estar ahí por amor al güero más que por amor al Skateboarding. Kenny examinó el área con la mirada mientras seguía escuchando las respuestas erróneas. Fijó su atención en cierta pelinegra quien no había articulado palabra alguna; intriga y admiración se apoderaron de su ser al observarla mejor, parecía que solo ella pensaba en una respuesta coherente. Sonrió al verla por unos segundos más y se dispuso a ofrecer al resto una pista para ayudarlas. Supuso que con eso, por lo menos ella logrará averiguar lo que realmente era.

—Vamos chicas, piensen. Es un lugar que cualquier fan del skateboard querría conocer. Que _todo fan_ quisiera ver con sus propios ojos.

En ese instante, la asiática lo supo. Sin querer cruzó miradas con el fundador quien le sonreía como si esperara que solo ella diera la respuesta. Le devolvió la sonrisa, cogió aire y abrió la boca para emitir las palabras...

Pero alguien se le adelantó.

— ¡En el Punto! —gritó con el propósito de que lograran escucharla. Kuki, sorprendida y decepcionada, volteó hacia quien le había robado la respuesta. Resultó ser la pelirroja con la que había hablado hace rato. Sintió cierta pena por no haber dicho la respuesta a tiempo, sin embargo el mal sabor fue eliminado de inmediato al escuchar la afirmación del presentador skater. Todo el público gritó tras obtener la noticia.

El Punto era el lugar de reunión de los Chicos del Barrio. Los fans lo denominaron como su templo. Se podía decir que vivían allí. Un sitio especial y restringido para muchos, ya que no cualquiera llegaba a ser invitado a pesar de que muchos lo hubieran deseado. Solo quienes eran elegidos por el líder serían bienvenidos. La ganadora conseguiría un enorme privilegio.

—Así damos inicio a este gran concurso. Den lo mejor de ustedes, muchas querrán entrar al Punto y conocer a Wally, pero sólo una lo logrará. —terminó Kenny con su disertación y le entregó el micrófono a Steve.

— ¡A la rampa! —indicó este con emoción. El público se unió al griterío y fueron al lugar. Los tres de la tarima partieron a la mesa de los jueces. La japonesa dejó que todos partieran allá para así ir con calma, no le agradaban las aglomeraciones. Estaba contenta, una oportunidad así no se le volvería a presentar en la vida, por eso, se decidió a ganar, cueste lo que cueste.

—Yo sabía que ibas a dar la respuesta correcta.

Al escuchar esa voz, dio un ligero salto del susto y giró la cabeza con rapidez para encontrar al progenitor. Grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba del mismo Kenny. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, ¡el muchacho había dejado sus asuntos con tal de hablarle!

— ¡K-Ke-Kenny! ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que usted este conversando conmigo! —Una ligera risa de parte del sujeto fue lo que recibió como respuesta ante su cumplido.

—Pues, aquí estoy, en carne y hueso, querida. Como te iba diciendo, yo sabía que tenías la respuesta. Solo que alguien se te adelantó, tú... ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿"19726-3"? —dijo entre burlas.

Ella le miró extrañado, mas de inmediato rió cuando entendió que estaba leyendo su código de audición.

—En realidad, mi nombre es Kuki... Y ¿cómo lo notó?

—Pues, se notaba que eras la única que estaba pensando en algo coherente "Kuki". —Continuó su risa—. ¿Y? ¿Vienes a ganar o solo a intentarlo?

—Yo... realmente quisiera ganar, sería un honor poder entrar al Punto y conocer a Wally. —Su rostro mostró cierto aire de enamoramiento, el joven sonrió de nuevo.

—De seguro lo harás bien. Aunque, si me permites decirlo, si esto se tratara de un concurso de belleza, tú ya hubieras ganado hace tiempo. —Guiñó el ojo haciendo que la chica se ruborizara y agachara la cabeza—. ¡Nos vemos en la rampa! —Con eso se dirigió a su puesto, ella sonrió mucho y se despidió antes de perderlo de vista.

— ¡Ha sido un gusto conocerlo! —gritó. Él no volteó más, solo alzó su pulgar dándole la razón mientras se acercaba al resto.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, cada uno con una libreta que poseía los nombres de las muchas chicas inscritas.

Kuki se sentó en una banca hasta esperar su turno. Observó mejor la rampa. Era ancha, bien curvada, y empinada. Sencilla pero compleja al mismo tiempo, de madera lisa, casi como de seis metros, en forma de U y barandales en cada extremo. Las chicas debían mostrar sus habilidades durante dos minutos. Fácil para quienes habían practicado.

Sin embargo, los fuertes suelazos y caídas que la mayoría se daba, demostraban que muchas no habían ensayado nada, ni siquiera sabían patinar. Cada golpe significaba un sueño roto para las mujeres. La asiática cerraba los ojos del dolor al ver cómo esas pobres señoritas no duraban ni un segundo en pie. Se deslizaban, resbalaban, quedaban estampadas con velocidad hasta el otro extremo, algunas hasta caían en el suelo, ni cerca de la rampa. Los paramédicos tuvieron mucho trabajo esa tarde. No obstante, los varones del público aprovechaban la situación para burlarse del pésimo desempeño de las féminas. Incluso Steve, con tal de matar su aburrimiento, comenzó a unirse a la bufonada. Naomi le codeaba para que callase, mas este le ignoraba. Kenny, por su parte, echo la cabeza para atrás y suspiró del cansancio, ya no quería seguir viendo el espectáculo que esas señoritas hacían con tal de cumplir su sueño de conocer a Wally.

—Siguiente —expresó con aburrimiento—, la número 816728-5.

La mencionada trepó las escaleras con un evidente tambaleo en las manos, parecía como si fuera a darle un paro cardíaco del susto que expresaba. Kuki la observó con atención. Su piel era morena, cabello negro ondulado y amarrado en una trenza, se la veía atlética, sin embargo lo que más resaltaba era que portaba el doble de protección que cualquier otra chica presentada, más que cualquier verdadero skater. Su rostro en vez de emoción y satisfacción denotaba angustia y ganas de salir huyendo de aquel lugar. Se trataba de un cuadro bastante opuesto al resto de jóvenes ahí presentes.

Kuki se sintió un poco extrañada al verla, siendo contagiada por la incomodidad agenta de esa chica. Junto a la asiática se sentó un joven que trataba de obtener el ángulo perfecto para grabar a la muchacha de la rampa. La japonesa levantó una ceja y lo inspeccionó, era de cabello castaño, alto y delgado, con gorra café en la cabeza y una especie de goggles cubrían sus ojos. En sus manos se colocaba una cámara filmadora mientras aguantaba su risa.

Con cada escalón que trepaba, los mareos de la temerosa joven aumentaban, sus nervios la estaban atacando.

—Oye, hermosa, si querías rezar debiste hacerlo _antes_ de subir a la rampa. —Vociferó Steve mediante el altavoz y de inmediato reírse.

Kuki comenzó a apenarse por aquella situación, muy diferente al muchacho a lado suyo, que seguía conteniendo la risa. La morena que estaba en la cima de la rampa respiró hondo, tenía que hacerlo, sin importar el costo.

—Pagarás caro por esto, Gilligan. —murmuró para sí misma y sin más preámbulos, se lanzó con su patineta. Los jueces, el público, y hasta la propia asiática contuvieron el aliento en esos milisegundos que transcurrieron para ver bien qué iba a suceder.

Al poco tiempo, la tabla voló hacia otro lado haciendo que se quedara sin base donde posar los pies. Su cara se estampó contra la parte lisa del medio y rodó por la rampa hasta aterrizar en la parte lisa del centro. Yacía inmóvil a causa del inmenso dolor que le causaba sus heridas.

—Lo novedoso hubiera sido que no se cayera. —habló el rockero al resto del jurado quienes asintieron con la cabeza. Él tomó de vuelta su megáfono— ¡Felicidades! Ganaste el premio a la caída más dolorosa del concurso—. Empezó a aplaudir acompañado de Kenny, la presentadora les hizo callar.

La morena se levantó del suelo despacio, aún adolorida aunque no quiso llamar a los paramédicos. Ignorando las mofas del presentador se alejó de la rampa. Kuki no pudo evitar lamentarse por dentro, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar reír sin parar a ese chico que estaba a lado suyo.

— ¡Esto definitivamente irá a YouTube! —dijo entre risas mientras repetía una y otra vez el filme. La japonesa lo miró con extrañeza.

—Disculpa, pero, ¿acaso crees que está bien disfrutar del dolor de otros?

Recién en ese momento, él le dirigió la mirada con extrañeza. La japonesa sintió temor, ya no quería escuchar palabras soeces de desconocidos hacia ella.

—No disfruto del dolor de las personas... disfruto de _su_ dolor. —Rió más fuerte mientras repetía varias veces la reproducción de la cámara— ¡Diez mil vistas, aquí vamos!

—Te parece gracioso, ¿no? —Intervino una tercera voz, la pelinegra volteó para ver a la morena que hace poco sufrió tremenda vergüenza.

—Aquí está mi skater favorita. —dijo el joven mientras extendía los brazos hacia su víctima sin detener su risa. Ella lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, y al segundo, le aventó una cachetada con tal de callarlo.

—Eso sólo fue suerte, inepto, para la próxima la pagarás.

— ¿En serio? Yo no inventé la apuesta, trabajamos según tus condiciones. —Ella le miró con fastidio y luego tomó la oreja del chico para retorcérsela. La asiática contemplaba todo, sin entender del todo qué sucedía.

—Sí, ¡pero no tenías que grabar nada!

— ¿Grabar? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no grabé nada. —Retorció más fuerte su oído—. ¡Está bien, está bien, lo borraré! —Dicho eso lo soltó— ¿Te han dicho que eso duele?

—Por qué crees que lo hice.

—Disculpa.

Como si fuera un impulso, los dos giraron sus cabezas hacia la pelinegra exactamente al mismo tiempo, provocándole ese pavor que tanto la distinguía.

—S-solo... quería saber cómo te encontrabas. —decidió romper el hielo de esa manera, la cual no creyó que fuera la atinada.

La morena miró a la extraña de pies a cabeza tratando de descifrar si la había visto antes.

— ¿La conoces? —Se dirigió a su acompañante.

—Hace unos segundos.

La chica que sufrió tal vergüenza se dio cuenta que a los mejor esta chica no se acercó para burlarse, sino a realmente velar por su bien.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Abby solo cayó seis metros abajo, está perfectamente bien. —respondió de forma escéptica.

Kuki mantuvo un silencio para descifrar qué quiso decir, sin buen resultado, la verdad no era muy buena con las sátiras. Al darse cuenta, los dos muchachos se dedicaron una mirada y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas... nublando más la mente de la pelinegra.

—Tranquila, Abby solo bromeaba.

La confusión volvió.

—Pero quien... ¿Quién es Abby? —Ella buscó con la mirada a la mencionada, la chica de la trenza sonrió y se señaló a sí misma.

—Esta es Abby. —Kuki abrió la boca y sonrió ante la aclaración.

—Lo sé, está loca. —añadió el chico quien recibió otro manotón de castigo. La japonesa rió de manera leve.

—Y, tú eres...

—Hoagie Gilligan a sus órdenes. —Hizo un saludo militar con su mano.

—Mira quién habla de locura. —Inquirió la morena, él la miró con ojos aburridones.

Kuki se dio cuenta que podía entrar más en confianza con los muchachos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasó? ¿Nervios acaso? —expresó.

—Nada de eso. A decir verdad, Abby no practica skateboard.

—No me digas que no lo notaste. —bufó Hoagie.

—Una más...

—Está bien, me callo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué participaste? —continuó Kuki.

—Es que hicimos una apuesta. Sabíamos que se presentaría un examen sorpresa en Física Cuántica.

—Nuestra materia favorita. —añadió el castaño.

—Y como somos de los mejores en la clase, apostamos a quién obtendría la mayor calificación.

—Porque era obvio que nadie nos iba a alcanzar.

— ¡Duh!

Ambos se dijeron un choque de palmas.

—Pero para desgracia de Abby —prosiguió la morena—, a este chico nadie le puede derrotar.

—Y yo obtuve una linda "A+" mientras ella solo tuvo "A". Si yo perdía me hubieras visto en el programa de esquí acuático, pero como mi dulce amiga perdió...

—Heme aquí.

La pelinegra quedó sorprendida ante tan peculiar historia.

—Vaya, qué situación —dijo—. Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de Skateboard?

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Abby—. Ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Walter.

— ¿No era Wallace? —añadió Hoagie.

—Wallabee. —Los dos le dieron la razón—. Por lo menos no sucedió nada grave.

—Abby es de hierro, nena. Por otro lado, si él hubiera perdido, hoy fuera su funeral.

— ¡Oye! Yo sí hubiera resistido. —Abby golpeó su hombro—. ¡Auch!

—Ni siquiera eso puedes aguantar.

— ¿Ese es el amor que le demuestras a tu mejor amigo? ¿A base de golpes?

— Es el único que Abby conoce.

Las locuras de este par hacían que Kuki no parara de divertirse, podía sentir que eran agradables personas.

—Por cierto, ¿tú cómo te llamas? —dijo la otra muchacha.

—Kuki Sanban.

—San-ban, ¿número tres en japonés? —expuso el muchacho.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Por Google Translate, "Ba dum tsss". —Hizo el sonido de la típica batería después de cada chiste. En esa ocasión nadie más que él rió a carcajadas. Abby negó con la cabeza al mal chiste del castaño.

—Ignóralo. ¿Vienes a participar?

—Bueno, sí. Quisiera ganar, he practicado mucho y mi mayor deseo es conocer a Wallabee y entrar al Punto. Pero no quiero hacer el ridículo.

—Tranquila, nadie hará más ridículo en esa rampa que Abby. —respondió Hoagie.

—El único ridículo eres tú y esos goggles.

—Pero me quedan bien.

—Claro que no.

—A mí me gustan. —intervino Kuki.

—Acabo de encontrar una nueva mejor amiga. —El castaño colocó al lado de la caucásica, la muchacha de trenza se colocó la mano en la cabeza mientras Kuki reía.

—Número 3921024-86 —indicó Kenny desde la mesa.

—Ese es antes del mío. ¡Ya casi es mi turno! —Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla.

—De seguro lo vas a hacer bien, sólo debes relajarte y divertirte. —animó Abby.

—Y a lo mejor sí ganas. Bueno, hasta ahora ha aparecido alguien que en realidad sepa patinar. —Ambas chicas concordaron con el castaño, porque todas las participantes anteriores no hacían más que caer de cara al suelo.

Sin embargo, esa aclaración sería rebatida pronto.

La competidora ya estaba trepada en lo más alto de la rampa, con el viento azotando su cabello, mostró una media sonrisa y lanzó la skateboard y, estando suspendida por los aires, posicionó los pies en ella, deslizándose en la curva de la rampa. Bastó con que se mantuviera sobre la tabla para llamar la atención del jurado, los espectadores y Kuki. Al llegar al otro extremo, colocó su mano en el borde, dio una vuelta y se deslizó de nuevo al límite inicial. Con un elaborado Christ Air hizo que todos se impresionaran ante su destreza, durante el tiempo restante no paraba de asombrar a las personas. Los tres jueces aplaudían muy eufóricos, ya era hora de ver a alguien que realmente sepa Skateboard.

La japonesa sintió sus entrañas estremecer al reconocer dicho personaje, resultando ser esa chica que le ofendió y robó su respuesta, estaba mostrando con pruebas que también estaba dispuesta a ganar el concurso a toda costa. Estuvo a punto de sentir cierta confianza, mas cuando notó sus destrezas, el temor se apoderó nuevamente de su ser.

La pelirroja terminó justo en la otra punta de la rampa, recibiendo los vítores y aplausos del público, incluso del jurado. Nada la hacía sentir más contenta, victoriosa, triunfante, tal y como lo había imaginado. Quizá esa gran oportunidad no sea tan difícil de alcanzar después de todo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, cariño —exclamó Steve por el megáfono.

— ¿Bien? —murmuró la pelirroja para sí misma— Eso estuvo perfecto. —Después de decir eso enseñó una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia en son de agradecimiento.

Los tres espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Retiro lo dicho, esa chica te ganó. —habló el castaño a la concursante. La morena le brindó un bien merecido golpe.

—No digas eso, ni siquiera hemos visto a Kuki —Volteó a ella—. Tú eres mejor, ¿cierto? —No recibió respuesta—… Apoya, chamaca.

—Bueno... es que... lo hizo muy bien. —contestó la pelinegra preocupada de haber encontrado a su rival, o peor aún, la ganadora del concurso.

—Abby aún no ha perdido las esperanzas, ella sabe que lo harás bien. ¡Ánimo! —puso la mano en su hombro.

Sinceramente, Kuki necesitaba escuchar a alguien dedicarle palabras alentadoras, agradecía que por azares del destino se hubiera topado con aquellas personas.

—Número 19726-3.

Era ahora el momento en que Kuki debía dar lo mejor de sí misma para que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Respiró profundo y se dirigió a la rampa. Escuchando las aclamaciones de los dos chicos desde los asientos, la muchacha trepó las escaleras. Con cada paso aumentaban sus nervios. Aunque no se dejaría dominar por ellos. Su fantasía estaba a dos minutos de distancia, esos ciento veinte segundos que podían cambiar su mundo para bien o para mal. Debía dar todo de ella para demostrar que merecía el privilegio de conocer a Wally. Respiró profundo y caminó hacia la rampa. Su sueño cobraba más fuerza a cada segundo. Las aves, la fuente, la brisa, el güero agarrando su mano como todo un caballero. No importaba los obstáculos, ella iba a conocerlo.

Al lanzarse hacia la rampa sorprendió por ser la segunda en mantenerse en pie, mas lo que causó más admiración era el hecho de que sus acrobacias fuesen impecables. Un grab Indy, seguido de un Roastbeef, todos efectuados a la perfección. Su fuerza y agilidad eran asombrosas tanto que hizo que el público se uniera a las ovaciones de los chicos a su persona. Kuki sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, encantada por el momento, sus deseos de ganar avivaban su espíritu. Todo eso fue plasmado en la excelente demostración que llevó a cabo. Una vez que concluyó los calificadores se levantaron para felicitarla. Nadie los había impresionado tanto.

— ¡Eso estuvo de looooocos! —aclamó Steve por el megáfono —, muy buen trabajo, señorita, ¡lo hiciste genial!

Kuki se sintió contenta consigo misma por lograr su objetivo, cautivar al jurado. Se acercó a sus dos nuevos amigos.

— ¡Eso estuvo estupendo! —felicitó la morena.

—Yo creo que tú vas a ganar —añadió el castaño.

—Gracias, chicos. Habrá que esperar la decisión del jurado. —No quería llenarse de falsas expectativas.

Las audiciones continuaron a una rapidez moderada. Dio las 16:45 para que el jurado pudiera deliberar en quién sería la ganadora. Kuki no podía estar tranquila ni un segundo. Una característica particular siempre fue su poca paciencia. Quería saber el nombre del vencedor en ese instante. Aunque tenía que contenerse. Agradecía mucho que sus nuevos amigos hubieran aceptado quedarse a su lado. Ellos estaban seguros de que se llevaría el premio. Mas las ansias le carcomían. De minutos el tiempo se transformó en horas, cada vez más eternas. La lentitud asesinaba la paciencia de los presentes. La tarde oscureció y aún ningún miembro del jurado salía. No obstante, nadie había abandonado el lugar. Anhelaban saciar su curiosidad por enterarse quién obtendría el tan codiciado trofeo. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaron hasta las 19:15. Abby levantó con fastidio la cabeza hacia el cielo, en su opinión eso se estaba tornando ridículo, Hoagie, por su parte, jugaba con el celular. Kuki, siempre se mantuvo alerta hasta sin pestañear.

Pasado cinco minutos, Naomi apareció en la tarima.

—Todas las participantes hagan una ronda por favor. —anunció. En cuestión de segundos las concursantes obedecieron, colocándose alrededor de la jamaiquina—. Llamaré a las tres mejores presentaciones, quienes no escuchen su nombre procederán a retirarse—. La mayoría expresaban temor, a excepción de esa pelirroja orgullosa que estaba segura que la nombrarían.

Y no se equivocó.

— ¡Fanny Fullbright! —mencionó Naomi. La evocada ascendió a la tarima sin el sonido de aplausos o felicitaciones. Murmullos inundaron el ambiente ante la primera finalista. En ese momento, Kuki grabó el nombre de aquella extraña señorita en su memoria. No era misterio que sería una de las llamadas, la duda era quién de las dos ganaría. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, si le tocaba perder, la asiática tomaría las cosas con más calma.

— ¡Muffy Jenkins! —La segunda finalista subió a la tarima con nerviosismo. De todas, aquella fue la que menos golpes se dio durante la prueba. De igual manera, nadie le ovacionó ni felicitó. Muchas ya se habían enojado porque sabían que sus posibilidades se habían reducido a cero. Más cuando se mencionó a la tercera.

— ¡Kuki Sanban! —Al escuchar su nombre, ella dio un respingo.

Y nadie esperaba que la chica fuera la única cuyas barras sí estuvieron de su lado. Fanny buscó con molestia el origen de los sonidos. En realidad, todo el auditorio también observaban fastidiados al par de adolescentes emocionados como si fueran bichos raros. ¿Quién en su sano juicio apoyaría un premio tan envidiable que _todo_ el público deseaba obtener? Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta, sus aplausos fueron apagándose con lentitud por las miradas asesinas que les lanzaban.

—Te dije que no debíamos aplaudir. —susurró Hoagie al oído de Abby.

— ¡Tú fuiste el de la idea! —respondió entre dientes.

Kuki sonrió ante el buen acto de sus amigos y procedió a dar unos pasos al frente junto a las otras contrincantes. El público, ahora desanimado, permaneció de todas maneras para escuchar quién sería la ganadora.

—Ahora bien, permítanme serles sinceras y acatar que el desempeño en general fue un verdadero fracaso. —Indicó la presentadora—. Me hacen creer que los chicos tienen razón, que las mujeres no deberían practicar este deporte. Nadie logró impresionarme como hubiera deseado. Hasta la fecha sólo conozco _una_ skater que ha logrado asombrarme con sus actos, tal parece que siempre será así.

Si Kuki de por sí se sentía nerviosa, ahora estaba a punto de desmayarse. Notó, sin embargo, que no era la única. La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, giró los ojos y la boca hacia un lado. Debía ser difícil tragarse el orgullo debido a tan duras palabras de parte de una de las expertas en esa materia. La asiática pasó la mirada a Muffy quien se notaba con ganas de llorar

—Debo agregar, sin embargo, que ustedes tres lograron resaltar. Dos en especial. Resultaron ser lo que estábamos buscando. Es una lástima que sólo una ganará. Así que sin más preámbulos, porque odio cuando los realitys ponen demasiado "suspenso" al asunto, anunciaré a la ganadora. El primer lugar, la mejor Skater, quien tendrá el privilegio de tener un fan meeting con Wallabee Beatles y presenciar El Punto con sus propios ojos, es...

Kuki sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza, nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa en toda su vida. Fanny, por otro lado, aún denotaba seguridad, podía confiar en que sería la ganadora, por justas razones. Muffy Jenkins seguía sollozando.

Hoagie se comía las uñas de las manos por la excitación, ni con el final de _"The Voice"_ se había emocionado tanto. Abby, al darse cuenta, tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo, se sentía más serena... lo que no notó fue el rubor en las mejillas de su amigo al recibir tan delicado tacto.

Todos esperaban silenciosos por la respuesta, Steve y Kenny estaban a unos metros escuchando también y aunque Naomi no quería aceptarlo, sí le había metido suspenso. Sin más, cogió aire y pronunció el nombre de la afortunada.

— ¡Kuki Sanban!

La asiática saltó emocionada tras escuchar su nombre. ¡No podía creerlo! De todas las que se presentaron resultó ser la vencedora. La oportunidad sí logró ser para su persona y no la desperdició. Pegó un grito al cielo de felicidad y fue directo a la animadora para brindarle un afectuoso abrazo como si de un peluche de tratase.

—Me alegro que estés feliz, pero, ya aléjate. —La separó. Los otros dos jueces se acercaron para felicitar también, conociendo las probables intenciones de recibir un abrazo. Steve estiró los brazos esperando la caricia que en efecto recibió, se sentía contento por tan lindo afecto que no quería separarse. Al turno de Kenny, la muchacha envolvió sus brazos de manera más acogedora con el propósito de demostrarle cuán agradecida estaba por mostrarle amabilidad, logrando que el muchacho temblara un poco. Debía admitir que admiraba conocer a una dulce señorita que sintiera mucha pasión por aquel rudo deporte. Deseaba saber más de su persona. Mas cuando el tacto se tornó empalagoso la alejó.

— Bueno, basta de apapacho, ¿no? De todas formas queremos agradecer a Muffy Jen... —La mencionada había huido del lugar con gritos y llantos. Todos levantaron una ceja ante tan repentino cambio de humor—. Bueno, también a Fanny Fullbright, que, está de más decir que ocupó el segundo lugar.

— ¿Segundo lugar? —Se percibía que estaba bastante molesta. Lanzó una risa seca— Al parecer ustedes no saben diferenciar entre una cara bonita y verdadero talento. —Dejó el lugar con furia, empujando a algunos que se interpusieron en su camino. Kuki se sintió mal, lo que más odiaba era ganarse enemigos, y era bastante obvio que se había conseguido una sin quererlo. Ese mal momento fue suprimido al ver que los dos chicos que estuvieron apoyándola se acercaron, ella corrió y los abrazó con fuerza.

—Felicidades, Kuki, nadie merecía ese premio más que tú.

—Abby sabía que ibas a ganar ¡Buen trabajo!

—Gracias, chicos, son lo máximo. —Los abrazó de vuelta.

—A esta chica sí que le gustan los abrazos. —comentó Steve en son de burla—. Démosle un aplauso a la mejor skater ¡Kuki Sanban!—. El público obedeció con una mezcla de sentimientos. No dudaban que mereciera el premio, lo malo era que lo disfrutaría sola.

—Prepárate, Kuki, ¡porque mañana será tu fan meeting con Wallabee en El Punto! — exclamó Naomi haciendo que la ganadora volviera a gritar emocionada.

—Y eso no es todo —interrumpió Steve—, mañana será la firma de autógrafos de los Chicos del Barrio en las afueras del Punto y tú, junto a dos amigos, obtendrán una patineta autografiada por Ace, Nigel y Wallabee, totalmente gratuita ¡¿No te parece de looooocos?!—. Esta vez, la asiática gritó al grado de casi dejar sordo al animador.

—Así que dinos, ¿quiénes serán los afortunados en compartir este premio contigo? —habló la celebridad virtual.

Sin previo aviso, algunos osados empezaron a rogarle que los escogieran, deseaban tener por lo menos algo que poder presumir, el público comenzó a alzar sus manos y gritar "Yo" como si de un sorteo se tratara. No, obstante, ella desde el principio supo a quiénes elegir.

Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta, se miraron entre sí y disimuladamente se disponían a marcharse, mas la muchacha ya les había agarrado por los brazos arrastrándolos a su lado.

— ¡A ellos! —respondió contenta.

Por ironía, el premio más codiciado por cualquier skater fue entregado a un par de sabelotodos que lo único que no sabían era cómo montar una patineta. Steve se puso en medio de los dos.

— ¡Súper! ¿Cómo se sienten ante tremendo privilegio que les ha dado su amiguita empalagosa?

—Pues... ¿bien? Digo, ¡genial! Creo. —respondió Hoagie algo nervioso.

— ¡Sí! qué... emoción. —continuó Abby con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Después de tan extraña declaración, los animadores dieron fin al programa.

—Queremos agradecer a todas las participantes y a este maravilloso público, sin ustedes este concurso no hubiera sido un éxito —Dijo Naomi.

—Y gracias por darme esta oportunidad —Añadió Kenny—, nos veremos en otra ocasión—. Todos aplaudieron.

— ¡Y que viva el rooooock! —La gente acompañó a Steve con un fuerte grito mientras él hacía sus típicas señas rockeras.

X-X-X-X-X

Aquel cielo negro le parecía hermoso, las estrellas que le adornaban le daban un toque relajante y acogedor. Ese día resultó lleno de sorpresas, cosas que le hicieron bien. Kuki tenía un presentimiento de que la buena racha continuaría y aún si no, le estaría agradecida a la vida por permitirle disfrutar de tan magnífica situación. Los otros dos muchachos que la acompañaban se encontraban preocupados por la decisión que ella tomó, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado. Quería demostrarle su gratitud de algún modo, pocas veces se encontraba personas que la apoyasen como ellos lo hicieron.

—Solo faltan 17 horas para que mi sueño se haga realidad. —expresó toda soñadora mientras observaba su reloj.

—Realmente estamos felices por ti, pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué nos elegiste para esa firma de autógrafos? No es que seamos fans de los chicos del barrio. —comentó el castaño.

—Bueno, ustedes me agradaron, y ellos me dejaron elegir. Aún si no los conocen, les gustará el lugar.

—Es que... Abby cree que allá habían personas que quizás merecían ese premio. Nosotros a duras penas sabemos sus nombres. —expuso la morena.

—No lo hice por el autógrafo, véanlo como un regalo por estar conmigo, eso fue muy lindo de su parte. Razón por la cual me gustaría que vayan, ¿irán?

Ambos se miraron, pensando en la respuesta. No tenían la más mínima idea de lo que irían a hacer pero los dos llegaron a apreciar a Kuki de igual manera. Lo harían por ella.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que perder, nos vemos allá. —respondió el chico.

—Abby solo lo hará por ti, nena.

— ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! —Inmediatamente le brindó un abrazo a la morena, quien mostró fastidio en su mirada.

—Sí, bueno, pero debes saber que a Abby no le gustan los abrazos. —La separó. Kuki miró al castaño con los brazos extendidos.

—En otro momento será. —Ella los bajó con cierta pena.

Claro que eso no impedía que su emoción aumentara con el paso del tiempo, su ilusión de conocer a su skater favorito, su dechado, su musa, su inspiración se volvería realidad y en el lugar más famoso en el campo del skateboard. En definitiva, presentía que grandes cosas sucederían mañana.

X-X-X-X-X

En el dichoso lugar de práctica de los deportistas, tres muchachos mantenían una acalorada disputa en una recámara. Sin ánimos de ceder y mucho menos con algún gesto de alegría. Dos de ellos se hallaban ahí debido a la mala actitud del tercero, precisamente del que conocería a Kuki.

—No importa si quieres hacerlo o no, el concurso acabó, ya tenemos ganadora y no hay vuelta atrás. —indicó un chico calvo con anteojos oscuros al rubio que no paraba de renegar, quien, al escuchar aquel mandato, no hizo más que golpear el escritorio con sus puños.

— ¡Yo nunca acepté hacer esto! ¡¿Cómo pudieron realizarlo sin mi autorización?!

—Quizás eso ayude a mejorar tus modales. —añadió el líder, mas el muchacho no quería ceder. Caminó furioso por la habitación mientras posaba sus manos en la cabeza.

—Si hubieran realizado el fan meeting conmigo, nada de esto hubiera pasado. —habló el tercero del grupo, que se encontraba sentado con una postura de desgano y serenidad.

—Pues, entonces, ¿por qué diablos aceptaste el hecho de hacerme esta maldad? ¡Yo no voy a conocer a nadie! ¡Allá ustedes! —Volteó para marcharse sin más explicaciones.

— ¡Wally!

Detuvo sus acciones tras oír la voz autoritaria de su líder. Sintió que se le acercaba con cierta molestia, tomó su hombro y le obligó a mirarle.

—Es una orden. ¡Lo harás y punto! —Retiró con fuerza su mano y se convirtió en el primero en marcharse, dejando atrás a un muchacho frustrado con ira contenida. No podía creer todo lo que planearon a sus espaldas con la inútil idea de hacerle más publicidad al deporte. No entendía por qué esas cosas le estaban sucediendo a él.

—Tú mismo te pusiste la soga al cuello al denominarte el "más guapo" del grupo. Ya ves que todo tiene sus consecuencias. —Con eso procedió a retirarse "El Chico" sin disimular sus celos hacia el Güero que, por más que lo intentara, sería mejor que él en todo.

Mas el muchacho de nacionalidad australiana, con un serio problema de personalidad, no aguantaría relacionarse con un desconocido, mucho menos con una supuesta experta skater, por eso no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tomó el expediente de la ganadora.

— ¿Así que te llamas Kuki? La "afortunada" de conocerme. Si eso es lo que quieres, sabrás quién es Wallabee Beatles realmente. Prepárate, niña, solo faltan 17 horas para que lamentes el día en que quisiste entrometerte ¡en mi vida! —Aventó con fuerza esa carpeta lejos y se sentó molesto—. Mañana será un día de muchas sorpresas, Kuki Sanban.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a Kagome Higurashi T por su hermoso review, palabras como esas me animan a seguir :') te mando un abacho de ocho 030**

 **Una semana justita... se siente tan bien :'v**

 **¿review? :3**


	3. En el Fan Meeting

**Cuando le dije a un amigo que me inspiré con la canción de SS501 él me dijo "osea que vas a hacer tu versión de Boys over flowers?" (Para los que no sepan que es Boys over flowers, es una de las novelas coreanas mas famosas, melosas y melodramaticas que hayas visto) no, no lo será en lo absoluto, peeeeero, no voy a negar que tomaré ciertos dramas típicos de las novelas coreanas, porque hay muchas que me encantan y siento que algunas escenas que aparecerán en este fic salieron muy de Kdrama XD**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Cancion: Because I'm Stupid - SS501.**

* * *

En las afueras del Punto había un montón de jóvenes emocionados que esperaban con ansias el comienzo de la firma de autógrafos. Ropas holgadas, grafitis, patinetas, trucos que mostrar, cada quien hacía lo suyo según el estilo que mejor le convenía. Sólo se podría recibir la firma de un integrante por skateboard. La única que obtendría las tres sería Kuki. Era la segunda ocasión que se topaba con una escena llena de chicos entre las calles. Abrazaba su tabla contra su pecho, aquella había sido su compañera desde los diez años, debido a que sus padres no apoyaban su deporte jamás le habían regalado otra. Había llegado a pensar en renovarla pero con el paso del tiempo su cariño por aquel objeto aumentó y se decidió a no cambiarla por nada.

Todavía no hacía fila ya que estaba esperando a los muchachos que conoció ayer. La incertidumbre por saber si aparecerían o no la mataba, además que ya quería conocer a Wallabee. Transcurrido unos veinte minutos algo en su interior le hizo pensar que no llegarían, lo que la desilusionó un poco. Tal vez tenían razón, alguien más hubiera apreciado ese regalo tanto como ella. Quizás Muffy Jenkins, así habría encontrado una razón para vivir; quizás esa tal Fanny Fullbright, que a pesar de su áspera personalidad se podía notar cuánto deseaba haber ganado el concurso y haber conocido a Wallabee. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado. ¿Estaría ahí? Y si la volviera a ver, ¿le dirigiría la palabra?

De repente, unos llamados la sacaron de sus pensamientos, volteó hacia donde provenían los gritos y fue ahí cuando vio llegar a Abby y Hoagie en una bicicleta. El castaño conducía a toda velocidad, según su punto de vista. La asiática agitó sus manos con euforia y una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Creí que no vendrían! —exclamó contenta aún lejos de ellos.

— ¡Pero ya llegamos! —respondió el chico levantando su mano para responderle el saludo. Aquello hizo que se desconcentrara de su manejo y olvidara el timón. La rueda frontal impactó contra la acera e hizo que la parte trasera de la bicicleta se levantara y los expulsara con fuerza del asiento. Cayeron de espaldas con el biciclo encima. Ciertos transeúntes que pasaban se rieron por la escena. Kuki llevó ambas manos a su boca por el asombro y de inmediato fue a su auxilio.

—Abby se empieza a preguntar por qué diablos se junta contigo.

—Porque si no, rogaré por tu alma —Intentó bromear un adolorido Hoagie, aunque solo provocó que la morena se levantara y a propósito usara de apoyo la parte que le aplastaba. Él se quejó del dolor.

—Chicos lamento lo que les pasó. —Extendió su mano para que ambos pudieran ponerse de pie.

—Tranquila, fue culpa de Abby por dejarlo conducir —Miró al muchacho—. Ahora me debes una bicicleta.

— ¿Otra vez? —El castaño hizo un puchero—. Por lo menos, mi tesoro está a salvo. —Sacó una patineta recién comprada.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Esa está de lujo! —felicitó la pelinegra.

—Y eso no es todo, ahora soy un experto en el skateboard, deporte que se desarrolló a comienzos de la década de 1948 como sustituto a la tabla de surf en tierra, quitando las ruedas a unos patines y... —Su amiga le cubrió la boca.

—Vinimos a una firma de autógrafos, no a dar clases, así que mantén la boca cerrada y todos seremos felices —Él levantó su dedo para refutar pero no se le ocurrió nada.

El ambiente comenzó a llenarse de unos gritos que cada vez se intensificaban más. Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia donde las personas corrían. En la entrada del edificio, la larga mesa que se había colocado estaba siendo ocupada por los aclamados muchachos.

— ¡No puede ser, son los Chicos del Barrio! —Kuki gritó emocionada. La gente no controlaba su éxtasis al ver llegar a los famosos skaters, la asiática se unió a la corrida arrastrando consigo a los dos muchachos que llevaba en cada mano jalándolos como si fuesen banderas.

De las tres sillas acomodadas sólo dos fueron ocupadas debido a que uno de ellos, el más resabiado, no se presentó a la cita. Aunque no resultó en problemas para los dos miembros restantes, quienes fueron bienvenidos por un emocionado grupo de admiradores deseosos porque les firmaran sus skateboardings. En ese momento, la pelinegra fue recibida por un guardia que le pidió que le acompañase hacia donde Wallabee Beatles le estaba esperando. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas y pintó una sonrisa en su rostro que no pensaba borrarla por nada del mundo. Acompañó al señor hasta donde ese le indicaba.

— ¡Oye, oye, no nos vas a dejar solos! —Abby trató de hacerla regresar mediante gritos que no sirvieron de mucho— Se fue. — Dejó caer sus manos para que golpearan sus caderas.

—Eso es lo que recibes cuando aceptas la invitación de un desconocido. —Hoagie negó con la cabeza—. Pero ve el lado bueno, ¡tendremos un autógrafo de los Chicos del Barrio!

—¿Y eso qué? Abby ni siquiera sabe quiénes son esos chic... —El muchacho la chitó antes de que siguiera.

—Ten cuidado, también leí sobre estos fans, la página mencionaba que todos son muy rudos e impredecibles. ¿Cómo crees que se pondrán cuando se enteren que recién conocimos a Los chicos del barrio ayer?

—Eso no hace que Abby se tranquilice, a lo mejor nos vamos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero imagínate que en este nuevo semestre aparezca con mi nueva Skate Patineta Base De Lija Antideslizante con Tracks Aluminio autografiada por los Chicos del Barrio. ¡Eso sería de pelos!

Ciertos muchachos que pasaban escucharon la impresionante marca de tabla que Hoagie poseía y no dudaron en acercársele.

— ¿Tú tienes de esas? —Intervino uno de ellos—. Chiiiido.

—Hey, checa qué tal está la mía —invitó otro.

—Seguro, "cuate" —respondió el castaño en un intento por sonar cool. Aventó la patineta hacia el estómago de su amiga y antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle, se alejó para ir con sus nuevos "amigos".

— ¿Hoagie? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ven acá! —Sintió una fuerte agitación en su interior al darse cuenta que sus dos conocidos le habían abandonado entre ese gentío.

*w*w*w*w*w*

—Espere aquí, por favor. —La chica mantuvo su sonrisa todo el trayecto hasta que le indicaron esa orden. El oficial se contagió de su buen humor, mas cuando volteó su cara se llenó de consternación.

—Pobre de ella. —susurró con pena.

Kuki se hallaba concentrada inspeccionando el lugar. No podía salir de su asombro al percatarse que estaba dentro de uno de sus lugares soñados, iba a conocer a su ídolo y pasaría el resto del día con él. La sonrisa permanecía perenne en su rostro y haría lo posible porque continuara de ese modo. Al lado derecho de donde estaba se abrió una puerta. Supo en ese momento que su fantasía iba a comenzar a hacerse realidad. Todo su mundo se detuvo cuando vio a _Wallabee Beatles_ acercársele. Su manera de caminar le cautivaba, su rubia cabellera alborotada, su profunda mirada. Todo era maravilloso. Era tal como su sueño, claro que sin el smoking, la fuente, las aves, pero eso era lo de menos. Cada paso era un latido más a su corazón. Respiró hondo otra vez para calmarse y volvió a formar su dulce sonrisa, revisó su vestimenta y cabello eliminando cualquier imperfección. Al alzar la mirada se topó con el muchacho que estaba muy cerca de su persona. Notó su cara de pocos amigos y como solo se dedicaba a observarla de pies a cabeza como si la examinara por completo, no articulaba palabra alguna. Aquella situación causó intimidarle, si fuera más osada le hubiera plantado un beso hace rato. Sin embargo, cierto temor se apoderó de su ser. Decidió voltear la cabeza hacia un lado para desaparecer dicha sensación, aunque sin resultado pues el joven todavía no le quitaba la mirada.

—Así que tú eres la ganadora, —Con una sonrisa extraña le recibió— La "mejor" skater. —Resaltó sus comillas con los dedos— ¿cómo es que era tu nombre? ¿Kiki?

—Kuki —corrigió la japonesa con una tímida voz. Aquella pequeña introducción le había incomodado, no obstante, decidió proseguir, no permitiría que sus temores le arruinasen el día—. Créame, para mí es un gran honor conocerlo, siempre he sido su fan y gracias a usted conocí el skateboard. La gran fuerza que pone en sus piruetas me impresiona y siempre he estado en sus presentaciones, quiero felicitarlo por haberme dado esta oportunidad, a mí y al resto de skaters que participaron. Me gustaría saber que lo inspiró a demostrar de esta manera su pasión, Wally.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, resultaba que los miembros del grupo habían convencido a todos de que fue _su_ idea organizar aquel concurso. A él, que nunca le importó en lo más mínimo. Para colmo, le habían llevado una niña demasiado dulce que se le estaba pegando como chicle. Pero no se quedaría callado, toda la frustración que sentía la dejaría salir a como diera lugar. Aclaró su garganta y se irguió para responder, la asiática levantó ambas cejas, expectante por oír sus palabras.

—Déjame aclararte una cosa, "Kuki", no te creas afortunada por estar aquí. A decir verdad, yo no pedí que me trajeran a una chica, menos a una fresita como tú, y peor, que me obliguen a hacerte entrar al punto, porque _eso_ es lo que están haciéndo. Obligándome a pasar el resto de este maldito día contigo. Así que hagámoslo fácil, para yo no exasperarme y que tú no comiences a llorar. Este "tour" será rápido, si quieres quedarte no me importa, solo aléjate de mí lo más pronto posible, porque _tú_ no eres apta de siquiera dirigirme la palabra. ¿Fan? ¿Te crees mi fan? ¡Ja! Apenas me conoces, niñita, y tenlo por seguro que es lo único que sabrás de mí. ¡Ahora camina! —Iba a emprender el paso mas volvió a darse vuelta para disipar un último detalle—. Por cierto, no te he dado la confianza, así que llámame Wallabee, ¿está claro? —Se adelantó sin darle importancia a que la señorita le estuviera siguiendo o no.

Kuki mantuvo sus cejas levantadas durante el monólogo entero, su sonrisa se había desvanecido hace ya minutos, su cerebro apenas procesaba cada palabra que había salido de la boca del muchacho. Estaba inmóvil, en estado de shock. El mismo chico que había llegado a apreciar, admirar, que se había convertido en su amor platónico, que era talentoso, hábil, guapo resultó ser todo menos el caballero que había imaginado. Su fantasía asaltó su mente pero esa vez, la escena donde estaban a punto de darse un beso, se agrietaba hasta romperse en mil pedazos tal como un delicado vaso de vidrio. Se quebró sin dejar algún rastro de esperanza, solo dolor por contemplar la _verdadera_ versión de Wallabee. Sin embargo, no pensaba darse por vencida, el día apenas comenzaba y no iba a permitir que nada arruinara su momento especial, incluso si el impedimento era el mismo chico de sus sueños. Dispuesta a seguir adelante fue corriendo para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

Wally despacio giró la cabeza para confirmar que esa chica aún seguía a su lado. Esperaba que para esos instantes se hubiera marchado a alguna parte a llorar, mas se equivocó por completo. La sintió obstinada. Frunció el ceño, su vista se fijó otra vez en la puerta de entrada, respiró profundo, tronó los huesos de su cuello y con su mano empujó el portón.

—Al infierno. —dijo para sí mismo.

Las manos del australiano separaron los dos pedazos de madera para mostrar el afamado lugar. La asiática contemplaba anonadada el espectacular sitio. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante, había perdido el aliento, su sonrisa había aumentado y su cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo por la emoción. Por fin pudo ver lo que todo skater deseaba, estaba apreciando El Punto con sus propios ojos achinados. Gritó con tanta fuerza que el muchacho tuvo que taparse fastidiado los oídos. Ella comenzó a correr por todo el lugar.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¿Es un sueño? ¡Pellízquenme si estoy soñando! —Retorció la piel de su brazo para confirmarlo— ¡Auch! ¡Pero no es un sueño! ¡Es real! ¡Estoy en el Punto! ¡Estoy en el Punto! —Wally se llevó la mano a la cabeza, nunca había visto de cerca a una chica tan alterada— ¡Wow! Estos son los grafitis de Peet y Peter, ¡Los "gemelos del fuego"! —Corrió a una pared que contenía uno de las impresiones más famosas del mundo, diseñada por ese par de hermanos, miembros de los Chicos del Barrio, que compartían el gusto por aquel deporte—. Cuenta la leyenda que cuando tocas el grafiti, podrás hacer las mejores piruetas de skateboard—. Con prontitud, abalanzó su cuerpo al mural, quedando como estrella de mar. El rubio alzó una ceja ante tan loco acto. Transcurrido unos segundos su cuerpo se dirigió a otra maravilla que había encontrado en el camino— ¡Vaya! Esta es la skateboarding "Máximum Zero" que sólo es utilizada por el líder de Los chicos del barrio en ocasiones. Por eso luce como nueva. Sólo la generación de los Uno la han montado. Si alguien que no pertenece a la familia lo hace, le caerán diez años de mala suerte.

Puso el dedo en la barbilla, las supersticiones siempre le habían parecido algo exageradas, razón por la cual extendió sus brazos hacia la tabla lentamente con cierta picardía en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera tocarla recibió un manotón en sus manos.

—No… la… toques. —expresó el australiano con un tono de voz tan grave como si viniera del inframundo. La muchacha recogió sus manitas y asintió con rapidez, le siguió el paso cuando le vio marcharse. El rubio dio un salto y detuvo su marcha al escuchar otro grito desgarrador por parte de la señorita. La observó adelantarse e indicar con emoción el lugar más especial del establecimiento.

—E... e-e-esa... esa es... ¡Esa es la rampa de Los Chicos del Barrio!

Un conjunto de curvas y túneles de concreto, de diferentes tamaños, profundidades, anchuras. Aquella zanja enorme era cubierta por mini rampas y medios tubos, barandales, veredas. Un verdadero parque de skateboarding, adornado de extravagantes grafitis de diferentes estilos. El que más resaltaba era el de en medio del suelo donde la siglas KND se estampaban con colores brillantes y unas letras informales. Lo que no podía aceptar el chico rubio era que una "fresita" como ella sintiera tanto amor por un deporte tan rudo, era algo de admirar. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se comportaba de manera insoportable, más cuando la vio llorando.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Ahora te vas a pones a chillar!

—Es que… —Contuvo su llanto—. Nunca creí estar aquí, ahora siento que todos mis sueños se harán realidad. —Sacó un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde y secó los mocos de su nariz.

— ¿Tanto te sorprende este lugar?

Inmediatamente Kuki se calmó.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es tal como lo dicen en internet, solo que en este momento lo veo en carne propia. —Caminó por los alrededores—. Ese es el grafiti de la Mona Lisa con ropa de hip hop —Señaló la imagen—. Esa es la habitación de madera donde ubican todas las rampas construidas en madera. —Apuntó al compartimiento—. Esa es la mancha de sangre de cuando Ace se partió la cabeza y que por alguna razón nunca sale. —Indicó hacia donde se hallaba la marca, provocando que el rubio sonriera de forma maléfica al recordar el acontecimiento—. Y... —Sus ojos se exaltaron al observar su siguiente descubrimiento—. ¡Y ese es Mauricio!

El mencionado al oír su nombre saludó con la mano.

— ¡Que onda! —exclamó mientras se acercaba con su patineta, hacia la niña que no salía de su asombro y, mantenía su boca abierta.

—Tú… eres… ¡Mauricio! —Aquel chico no pudo evitar reír ante su emoción. Wally, por su parte, llevó su mano a la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, linda, todavía recuerdo mi nombre. —expresó con cierto tono burlón—, así que tú eres la ganadora. Felicidades. Aunque creo que merecías un mejor premio—. Kuki seguía atontada al escuchar su voz, sin entender la indirecta que le lanzó al güero.

—Yo, en verdad, soy fan suya, admiro la agilidad en sus trucos y su desempeño es espectacular.

—Vaya que lindo tener una fan. Gracias, eres muy dulce.

Mauricio era un muchacho de piel morena, alto, cabello ondeado en una rasta, de ojos cafés. Habilidoso en su afición, algunos lo consideraban su mentor y hasta entrenador. De pocas pero apropiadas palabras, se había unido al grupo después de abandonar sus estudios universitarios al descubrir que la abogacía no era lo suyo. Perseguir su verdadera vocación nunca le resultó fácil, pero encontró en ese conjunto personas que lo comprendían y había sido uno de los que le agregó mejoría al equipo en general. Seguía sonriéndole a la delicada señorita que tenía al frente esperando que en cualquier momento pudiera reaccionar.

—Si te parece tan dulce, ¿por qué no te la llevas? —Interrumpió Wallabee. Mauricio sonrió de lado al percibir que su indirecta fue recibida por su víctima. Le miró de reojo y le lanzó una risa seca.

—Yo no soy el del fan meeting. Además se nota cuánto aprecias la compañía de esta chica.

— ¿Eso crees? —Los ojos achinados de Kuki se iluminaron, miró simultáneamente al moreno y al rubio para confirmar su declaración. El australiano abrió los ojos como platos y al instante sólo pensó en descuartizarlo, sobre todo porque mantenía esa sonrisa.

—Seguro, ya hacía tiempo que se lo veía con una mujer. —respondió el mayor de los dos ignorando las rabietas que con la mirada hacía su rubio compañero. La japonesa alzó los hombros y sonrió mucho tras recibir gratas palabras. Antes de que el güero pudiera responder, un par de varones se acercaron a la señorita, interrumpiendo así la batalla silenciosa entre esos dos.

— ¡Oh la la! ¡Qué belleza!

— ¿Quién es esta doncella? —hablaron dos chicos que lucían exactamente iguales. La muchacha llevó ambas manos a su boca al verlos.

— ¡Ustedes son Peet y Peter!

—Tus, auto nombrados, ángeles de la guardia. "Mírame una sola vez, ojos color de esperanza..."

—"Mírame una sola vez, y verás cómo mi amor te alcanza". —Chocaron ambas manos con una sonrisa triunfante al notar cómo habían ruborizado a la muchacha.

Los "gemelos de fuego" se caracterizaban por su espíritu pasional e intrépido. Siempre con una sonrisa. De piel caucásica, cabello lacio y negro. Su exactitud en el físico era lo que más llamaba la atención. Por lo general compartían gustos y pasatiempos, se defendían el uno al otro, aunque a veces las discusiones los acompañaban. El skateboarding era su medio para huir de algunos problemas y consideraban a sus compañeros como su verdadera familia. Les gustaba hacer sentir bien a las mujeres mediante piropos y alabanzas, así como improvisados poemas y con Kuki lo realizaban a la perfección. Los halagos de ese par no cesaban. Por otro lado, el impaciente muchacho rubio dirigió sus palabras a Mauricio en señal de que ya no quería seguir viendo cómo los hermanos galanteaban a su invitada.

— ¡¿Qué parte de "trátenla de la peor manera cuando llegue" no entendiste?! —Le reclamó. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Qué te puedo decir, se la ve más débil que una pluma. Una palabra mal dicha y la derrumbas por completo... Le sentí penita.

— ¿Penita? ¡Tú darás "penita" cuando amanezcas mañana en el hospital!

Su reprimenda fue interrumpida por alguien que se interpuso en el camino de los dos. Un joven rubio como Wally sólo que más alto, de la edad de Mauricio. El chico que se había ganado el respeto de todo el grupo. Nadie refutaba sus opiniones puesto que por lo general demostraba que tenía la razón. Jamás le interesó la educación superior mucho menos para seguir la carrera de su padre. Entre el equipo había encontrado un refugio y grandes amigos, uno de ellos el moreno. Impaciente por naturaleza, no le gustaba conocer gente nueva porque consideraba que no era agradable acostumbrarse a diferentes personas. No estuvo de acuerdo con la realización del concurso tampoco, ya que las niñas no eran dignas de practicar aquel deporte, a su parecer. Leal al grupo, ágil y talentoso. Había tomado la decisión de apoyar al australiano en su plan de marginar a la ganadora de la competencia aunque su colega de cabello rizado pensara diferente.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Saludó al moreno con un fuerte apretón de manos—. ¿Qué más, chaparro? —Disfrutaba provocar al otro rubio y que ese cayera en su juego.

—Ahora no está de ánimo para bromas, Chad —avisó Mauricio.

— ¿Y por qué eso debería ser nuestra culpa? —refutó otro joven que venía más atrás.

Aquel muchacho conocía a Chad desde niños, fueron vecinos a esa edad. Fue él quien lo ingresó al mundo del skateboarding. Cabello castaño claro, caucásico, mediana estatura. Su visión de la vida consistía en aprovecharla al máximo sin pensar en las consecuencias del futuro o los errores del pasado. No agradaba de seguir órdenes, situación que le había acarreado serios aprietos en varias ocasiones. Justin Cavallero tampoco aceptó la idea del certamen por sus diversos prejuicios, además de que consideraba que las mujeres solo servían para una cosa. Mantenía una discreta rivalidad con Mauricio puesto que cada vez que instaba a su mejor amigo Chad a seguir sus decisiones, el moreno se convertía en su voz de la razón.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Cavallero. Más vale que ninguno de los dos se pongan del lado de su amigo el blandito. —retó el australiano. Chad frunció el ceño y tomó la palabra.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿De esa chica? ¡Ni hablar! Es muy presumida y tonta. Estoy contigo en esta, viejo.

—Chad. Ni siquiera la conoces. —murmuró el más tranquilo.

—Tienes razón, Mauricio, no hay necesidad de conocerla. —Refutó Justin a su contrincante quien sólo rodó los ojos.

—Así se habla, muchachos. Ahora, Chad, aléjala de ese par de babosos, ¿quieres?

*w*w*w*w*w*

Dos personas, se hallaba a sólo _dos personas_ para que fuera su turno y su supuesto mejor amigo aún no se manifestaba. La muchacha juró que su nuevo propósito sería matarlo de la manera más lenta y cruel posible. Se volvió a perturbar cuando comenzó a pensar en cómo actuaría cuando le tocase, a duras penas sabía agarrar esa patineta, qué podría decir cuando estuviera frente a ellos. Los nervios la estaban atacando. Supuso que lo mejor sería retirarse pero faltándole tan poco su escape iba a resultar notorio y, según la advertencia de su ex-mejor amigo, lo sano era no hacer enojar a esa gente. Miraba hacia atrás con constancia en espera de que en algún momento ese muchacho apareciera, mas él se encontraba ocupado entablando conversación con su posible nuevo grupo de amigos.

— Yo uso un "Skate Element de Trucks Independent", ruedas Spitfire y rodamientos de Bones Swiss —indicó uno de los jóvenes.

—Yo tengo un skate armado con tabla Element de nueve capas, Trucks Independent, y ruedas Element de 52mm con silicona —prosiguió su amigo.

—El mío es con Tabla Plan-B de 9 capas, Trucks Independent Black Edition, ruedas Plan-B de 52mm con silicona —concluyó el tercer del grupo. Hoagie asentía la cabeza por inercia. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban, obvio era, pero aparentar se le hacía fácil. O al menos eso imaginaba—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu mejor truco?

Detuvo el meneo de su cabeza de golpe y abrió grande los ojos. Su pose de chico genial fue deshecha ante tal interrogante. Sintió que un sudor frío iba a recorrer su cuerpo y miró a todas partes como si eso le fuera a ayudar a encontrar una respuesta.

—Pues... bueno... este... yo... ando en patineta. —Con una sonrisa disimulaba el reproche mental que se estaba dando por expresar tremenda tontería. Los tres chicos lo miraron extraño.

—Vamos, chamaco, alguien que tenga esa patineta debe saber mucho de skateboard.

— ¿De veras? —inquirió el castaño con sumo nerviosismo. Rascó la parte alta de su nuca. No podía hacer nada por detener su sudor.

La transpiración de la morena aumentó porque la persona de adelante ya había finalizado en recibir su autógrafo. En desesperación, detuvo su andar, sosteniendo su brazo.

—Espera, ¿no quieres recibir otro autógrafo? ¿Una foto? ¿O algo más? —El chico la miró molesto y se separó bruscamente del agarre, despejando su camino hacia los famosos. Volteó atrás por última vez con la esperanza de que Hoagie apareciese en cualquier segundo.

Cuando él levantó la mirada le sorprendió encontrarse con alguien así. No podía imaginar que tan hermosa señorita estuviera frente suyo. Le echó un ojo de pies a cabeza y no iba a negar que le fascinaba su completa anatomía. Sintió un shock eléctrico apoderarse de su ser, un cambio a su mundo en cuestión de segundos. Después de haber visto tantas niñas aquel agotador día, ella en particular fue la única que logró despertarle una extraña atracción. Deslizó levemente sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz para observarla con detenimiento y no olvidarla, su fino rostro, su abundante cabello, su exótica piel, sus pechos, cintura, caderas, no pasaba por alto ni un detalle. Una inusual sonrisa formó su cara por continuar viéndole. Nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, pero después de examinar a esa hermosura, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que quizás no era algo imposible, no era como si antes no se hubiera topado con chicas bonitas, sólo que aquella chica le estaba haciendo sentir algo diferente.

—Tu turno. —indicó Nigel con el propósito de atraer su atención, su voz era cautivadora, en especial por su acento británico. Sonrió de lado cuando logró su objetivo, se podía notar que la muchacha estaba intrigada tras escucharle, aunque lo que más resaltaba eran las ansias por huir y su nerviosismo.

—Sólo... tómenla. —Extendió la patineta sobre la mesa con rapidez y se cruzó de brazos, con los hombros alzados y golpeteando su pie. Ace observó el objeto con detenimiento.

—Parece nueva ¿Segura que sabes skateboard?

Ella detuvo sus acciones y abrió sus ojos, su corazón aceleró con fuerza, no sabía qué diablos le iba a decir, menos con la cara disgustada que el chico pelinaranja le presentaba. Su humor estaba inestable, adentro su rival estaba llevándose su público, cosa que desde el principio le había parecido injusta. El otro skater, no obstante, le restó importancia a su actitud, su único interés era conversar con la chica.

—Si no vas a autografiarla, yo lo haré. —respondió a su compañero mientras tomaba la patineta.

—Como quieras. —expresó el otro, molesto, cogió su celular y comenzó a chatear. Era una manera de calmar su humor.

La morena no veía el minuto en el que ese incómodo momento acabase.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Abigail... Lincoln. —Los nervios todavía no se iban. Cuando vio al joven tomar el marcador se acercó un poco para ver qué era lo que escribiría.

—Espera, aún no he terminado. —expresó con una sonrisa y continuó escribiendo. Ella, para distraerse, volvió a indagar con sus ojos si Hoagie aparecería en el sitio—. ¿Buscas a alguien? —inquirió el inglés provocando asustarla debido a la interrogante.

 _¿Qué te importa?_ —Expresó en sus adentros—. Pues... a-algo así —Arrugó ambas cejas, cuestionándose a sí misma sobre por qué una respuesta tan apacible—. Oye, no sé si es mucha molestia pero, ¿te podrías apresurar?—. Nigel detuvo su escritura y alzó una ceja.

—Estás frente de tu ídolo, el líder de los Chicos del Barrio, los demás fans rogarían que me demorara, ¿por qué tú me pides lo contrario?

 _¡Dios mío! ¡Mátenme ahora!_ —Negó rápido con la cabeza—. ¡No! ¿Qué dices? Abby... digo, yo no quise decir eso. Realmente soy tu fan ¡Admiradora al cien por ciento! Conozco todo de ti. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir, mi inspiración ¡Todo lo hago por ti! —Esbozó una risa nerviosa lo que hizo que el muchacho mostrara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar. —respondió con cierta picardía. Abby levantó una ceja ante sus acciones.

 _¡Cielos, qué presumido! ¡Abby ni siquiera sabe tu nombre!_

—Ya está, toma. —Le extendió la patineta. Al cogerla, la morena no solo supo el nombre de aquel chico, sino que se dio cuenta lo galán que podría ser.

— ¿"Para mi princesa Abigail Lincoln"? ¿"De tu amado Nigel Uno"? —leyó. Miró extrañada al muchacho quien se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y subir sus gafas a como estaban antes. Pestañeó varias veces, observando entre la patineta y el chico. No le agradaban para nada los hombres que se le acercaban con otras intenciones, razón por la cual frunció el ceño ante tal "autógrafo". La siguiente en el turno al ver que a la de adelante ya le habían firmado su patineta fue directo hacia Ace para que marcara la suya, la morena decidió acercarse hacia la mesa con la intención de reclamar pero alguien tomó su mano y la quitó de la fila.

—Abby, ¿dónde te metiste? —expuso el castaño un poco nervioso porque sabía lo que se le avecinaba y, en efecto, la muchacha le abalanzó un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Abby es la que debería preguntar eso! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo nuevos amigos. Pero comenzaron a hablar en otro idioma, así que me fui. —Observó la patineta en manos de su amiga—. ¿Ya la autografiaron?

Antes de que pudiera tomarla, la morena la separó de sus manos y la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza para tapar el autógrafo.

—Abby cree que se quedará con la patineta, considéralo como el pago por mi bicicleta rota —El castaño quiso renegar, mas estaba consciente que en manos de su colega jamás se la podría quitar.

— ¡¿Así que le presumirás a todo el mundo que tienes una patineta autografiada por los Chicos del Barrio y yo no?!

— ¿Presumir? Abby ni siquiera es fan de los chicos del barrio.

El joven se asustó un poco tras escucharla declarar aquello y antes de que pudiera callarla alguien más había oído esas palabras.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿No eres fan? Entonces, ¿qué haces con esa patineta autografiada? —reclamó ese.

—En realidad, es mi patineta. — respondió de manera inocente el chico y al segundo se dio cuenta que sólo se había metido en un gran lío. La morena golpeó su cara con una mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos hacen aquí? —exclamó otro skater que hizo que poco a poco todos se enteren de los entrometidos, incluyendo a los tres chicos que hace rato hablaron con Hoagie.

— ¡Viejo, nos engañaste!

—Yo te quise como un hermano.

La gente se fue molestando y comenzaron a rodearlos.

— ¡Ay, no es para tanto! No es que no somos fans de ellos —Se excusó el castaño—. Es solo que somos admiradores… de… ¡de segundo grado!, ya saben, esos que conocen cosas de los chicos del barrio, pero no… no tan aficionados, ¿cierto Abby? —Se colocó atrás de ella, quien respiraba con cierto nerviosismo también, intentaba pensar en alguna buena respuesta para escapar. No obstante, alcanzó a ver a aquel muchacho calvo de anteojos oscuros acomodarse en su silla con una sonrisa triunfante. Se sorprendió al entender que él iba a permitir que su clan de admiradores hiciera de las suyas y no movería un solo dedo para detenerlos. Los nervios desaparecieron y en su lugar un sentimiento de coraje se apoderó de ella, estaba dispuesta a decir lo que no pudo hace poco.

—No. —contestó serena.

— ¿Ven? Espera, ¡¿qué?! —El castaño la miró aterrorizado.

—Sus sospechas son ciertas, Abby no es fan de esos skaters, ni siquiera los conoce. No va a molestarse por saber algo de unos vagos que malgastan su tiempo en patinar, en vez de hacer algo productivo. ¿Cómo podría ser fan de unos irresponsables que se mantienen de seguidores para elevar más su ego? Y aparte de eso, su líder es un presumido, arrebatado, narcisista ¡y además está pelón! Así que no. No somos fans de los "holgazanes" del barrio, ¡y eso no les debería importar!

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Cada quien estaba asombrado ante las aclaraciones. El castaño se quería morir. La morena no sabía si lo que acababa de hacer se lo denominaba valentía o estupidez extrema. En la mesa, el de cabello anaranjado no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, o bien esa niña no tenía idea de lo que decía o estaba marcando su hora de muerte. El único divertido era el británico que se acomodó mejor en su asiento para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Trata de repetir eso, linda. —indicó un hombre de gran tamaño, tronándose los dedos. El público restante también se estaba preparando para darle su merecido a esos polizontes. Los dos chicos dieron pasos hacia atrás.

—Bien hecho, Abby, ahora estamos muertos. —murmuró el asustado chico entre dientes.

—Abby tenía que aclarar un punto. —respondió ella de la misma manera.

—Si es así, solo te hubieras puesto un letrero de "Mátenme" en la espalda.

—Yo no pedí que me trajeras a este lugar.

—Yo no pedí que te trajeran al mundo pero, ¡henos aquí!

Buscaban alguna escapatoria viable, ya los tenían acorralados. En ese segundo Abby cruzó miradas con Nigel quien se despidió de ella con su mano y, con lentitud, pronunció unas palabras que aunque sabía que no lograría escucharlo podía leerle los labios. La morena abrió los ojos cuando descifró el mensaje.

—Corre. Muy. Rápido.

Los fans gritaron como si se tratase de una guerra con la única finalidad de aniquilarlos. Abby y Hoagie supieron que si en ese momento no echaban a correr, serían historia. Absolutamente todos los presentes les hicieron caza, llenando las calles de una estampida de jóvenes patinadores que se asemejaban a animales salvajes, dejando el lugar vacío en su totalidad. Los jóvenes que estaban en la mesa se sorprendieron ante el repentino cambio de situaciones pero quien reaccionó mal fue el skater con cabello.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Todos se fueron sólo por ese par de tontos? —El pelinaranja gruñó con fuerza y golpeó la mesa, en definitiva, ese no había sido su día, aparte de que el Güero estaba adentro acaparando toda la atención, su firma de autógrafos fue arruinada, además, le estaba comenzando a molestar el buen humor que mostraba su líder.

—Ve el lado bueno, seguiremos haciendo publicidad. Hasta saldremos en las noticias: "Un enorme grupo de fans de 'Los Chicos del Barrio' recorrió toda la ciudad de Cleveland" ¡Seremos tendencia en Twitter! —Continuó con su risotada. El pelinaranja arrugó ambas cejas y torció la boca, seguía sin entender qué rayos lo traía tan feliz.

En ese instante, el inglés alcanzó a ver al causante de aquel embrollo. La patineta se encontraba tendida en el suelo, al parecer, del susto, la chica la había arrojado. Sorprendentemente estaba sin algún rasguño. Fue directo a recogerla y observó el detalle que le había escrito. Había sido muy cuidadoso, utilizado su mejor letra, todo para impresionarla. Por eso pensó en alguna manera de devolvérsela, porque había hecho ese regalo sólo para ella, y aunque no sabía cómo, de alguna manera se la haría llegar.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews hermosos c': ByAkumaNeko, me tomaste por sorpresa XD Te estoy muy agradecida de que sigas apoyandome pese a todo :") espero no te aburras porque saldrán muchas cosas que tu ya habías leído :p**

 **Kagome, te debo los chocolates XD**

 **Y aunque es atrasado, pero igual, ¡Feliz simulacro del amor! Ahora ya pueden seguir siendo infieles y traidores como el resto del año, hipócritas e.e**

 **¿Review? :3**


	4. Una cosa es soñar y otra la realidad

**Cuando vi Storm in the room, en la parte que Steven está completamente sólo con sus fideos, me recordó tanto a mí en los lapsos de tiempo que me tocan estar sola en casa.**

 **¿Y así quiero vivir sola? XDDDDD (que bah, igual lo haré ;v)**

 **Oh cierto, sorry por el spoiler, pero vamos, ya lo filtraron la semana pasada, debieron haberlo visto :u (y si no ves SU, tranqui, sólo sáltate esto y disfruta el nuevo capítulo).**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Canción: Because I'm Stupid - SS501.**

* * *

— ¡Oh, eres tan bella, que hasta las flores se inclinan ante ti...! —alabó Peet.

—Si te llevara a los lugares donde ahora hay guerra, con esa cara tan linda lograrías la paz —agregó Peter.

—Muy bien, batracios, se acabó la función. —interrumpió el rubio acercándose al trío para hacerle señas a los gemelos de que se alejaran. Ellos pusieron cara de súplica para convencerlo de lo contrario, mas este los miró con fastidio e insistió en que se fueran, tuvieron que hacer caso. La asiática, por su parte, contuvo la respiración todo el tiempo por ver la conversación entre los chicos. Llamó la atención del rubio al hablarle.

— ¡Oh, Dios, tú eres Chad! ¡Uno de los mejores skaters de la localidad! ¡No sabes cuánto te admiro!

—Y tú... —Volteó a responderle con una sonrisa forzada—. Eres una chica. Razón por la cual me pregunto, ¿debería dirigirte la palabra?—. Ese vendría a ser el segundo desplante que la joven recibía en el día, cada uno se sentía igual de doloroso. La sonrisa de la asiática desapareció—. Por si lo olvidaste, este grupo se llama los _chicos_ del barrio. Así que disfruta tu estancia lo más que puedas porque esta será la única vez que vengas, ya que no se permiten chicas aquí.

— ¡¿Quién dice?! —Refutó fuerte una voz femenina inconfundible para todos los presentes, incluida la invitada, quien al reconocerla gritó tan fuerte que hizo saltar a los demás. El joven caucásico, por su parte, al escuchar el sonido de las ruedas de aquella patineta intensificarse sobre el suelo, rodó los ojos.

— ¡No puede ser! Tú eres Rachel. —alabó la emocionada espectadora a la skater que había frenado su recorrido para saludarla—, ¡la única _mujer_ miembro del equipo! ¡Tú eres mi inspiración! —La ensalzada hizo una pequeña reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento.

Con el casco encima y la ropa que portaba, se la podía confundir con facilidad como un varón, no obstante, cuando retiró el protector de su cabeza dejó mostrar su semi-larga cabellera rubia. Piel pálida, buena estatura, ojos claros y mejillas rosadas. Ser la única mujer del grupo no era nada fácil, en especial si estaba rodeada de supuestos conquistadores, machistas y tercos que para ellos siempre tenían la razón. Aunque eso no le había sido impedimento para ganarse un nombre ante la mayoría de ellos por su impresionante destreza en la patineta. Pese a esos defectos, apreciaba en gran medida a dichos muchachos que le habían brindado algo que nunca antes había recibido: amistad. Claro que se llevaba mejor con unos que con otros, quienes a veces la marginaban de todas formas o le daban a entender que sólo funcionaba para cumplir sus favores, Justin era uno de ellos, por eso ella casi siempre actuaba a la defensiva dispuesta a demostrar que era capaz de muchas cosas en el deporte, sin desaparecer su linda sonrisa en ningún momento. Le sorprendía, y gustaba al mismo tiempo, ser recibida de una manera tan eufórica por otra persona, otra muchacha en este caso.

—Sí, bueno, ella no cuenta. —bufó el muchacho con fastidio.

La rubia aprovechó la situación, también, para agotar la paciencia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chad? ¿Le tienes celos porque puede hacer mejores trucos que tú? —Cruzó los brazos y acompañó la burla que los gemelos hicieron al nombrado quien gruñía por ese comentario. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la otra chica presente—. Por cierto, buen trabajo en el concurso, ¡estuviste increíble!

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡La única chica del barrio me acaba felicitar! ¡Qué genial! —Se le abalanzó para darle un abrazo, acto que incomodó un poco a la rubia.

—Qué... dulce. —expresó, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Hey, yo quería un abrazo. —expuso Peet.

—No, dámelo a mi. —opinó Peter.

Ambos se pusieron a pelear sobre quién sería el primero en abrazarla. La rubia sonreía penosa y hacía señas a los varones de que la ayudaran a zafarse. Justin la miraba inexpresivo y Chad mantuvo su rostro duro todo el rato. Cuando Rachel por fin la logró separar tuvo que extender sus brazos indicándole que no deseaba más caricias por el momento.

—Al parecer, las cosas no están saliendo como tú quieres, ¿verdad? —comentó Mauricio a Wally quien ya estaba harto de ver a esa chica a solo metros de su persona. El otro tenía razón, las cosas no estaban saliendo según sus planes. Todavía debía soportarla lo que quedaba de la tarde, en contra de su voluntad. Su postura y opinión sobre ella no habían cambiado por eso. Sin decir nada, se dispuso a marcharse. El moreno levantó una ceja por su extraño comportamiento pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Kuki se dio cuenta de su retirada, así que corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Oiga... Wallabee... ¡espéreme! ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —intentaba hablar la pelinegra mientras corría a su encuentro, cosa que lo alteró más. Wally se volteó bruscamente a solo centímetros de ella haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

—Tú sólo eres una entrometida, así que aléjate, ¿crees que es lindo para mí ver a una tonta como tú merodeando por el Punto como si fuera un campo de rosas? Ya me estás atormentando con eso, ¡dame mi espacio y deja de seguirme! No me importa qué es lo que te prometieron en ese maldito concurso, soy yo el que tomará las decisiones. Sólo apártate. —Dicho eso se fue.

En ese instante, todo esfuerzo que había hecho Kuki por no desanimarse se derrumbó. Las aspiraciones que tenía por aquel chico se esfumaron de la manera más cruel y dura posible. Tragó saliva y pestañeó sin cesar con el objetivo de contener su llanto. Los demás quedaron callados espectadores sin saber qué decir ante aquella situación. No les sorprendía la actitud del güero, era una de las personas más fúricas que habían conocido, en especial con muchachas que serían todo lo contrario a él, sin embargo, estaban conscientes que su personalidad era bastante despiadada en ocasiones. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que un chico en su patineta se acercaba a toda velocidad con un rico pie de manzana. Al chocar, toda la jalea que llevaba por dentro cayó sobre su cuerpo. El resto cerró los ojos ante el impacto, pero no pudieron evitarlo.

— ¡Oye, fíjate por dónde caminas, niña tonta! —recriminó el joven de la skateboard. Rubio y caucásico, de igual manera, lo que resaltaba era que era más robusto que los demás. Grosero con todo el mundo, no le importó no fingir amabilidad con la descorazonada muchacha, porque pocas veces le importaban las personas. Su prioridad era siempre cumplir y que se cumplieran las reglas, ventaja que le otorgaba ser pulcro y eficaz en sus presentaciones con la patineta aunque también le brindaba una personalidad un tanto pesada, mas eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Ni se molestó en brindarle ayuda, sólo se alejó furioso de que hubieran arruinado su tarta.

Con ese último desplante, la asiática corrió lejos del lugar. Los demás la observaron inertes marcharse, nunca habían sido sentimentales. Algo que habían acostumbrado a aceptar era que cada quien se cuidaba solo, sin excepción.

— ¿Vieron lo que hizo? ¡Ahora ya no comeré pie! —exclamó el fornido chico.

—Claro, Balooka, a ti lo único que te preocupa es ese pie. —expresó Rachel, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero fue ella quien se entrometió.

—No es cierto, tú ibas demasiado rápido. —respondió Mauricio.

—Aun así, esa chica sólo ha traído problemas desde que vino, ahora alteró los nervios de Beatles. —habló Chad.

—Todos alteran los nervios de Beatles. —bufó Justin.

—Pobre Kuki, debimos ir tras ella.

—Para que derrame su dulce rocío en nuestros hombros. —Los gemelos hicieron señas de poetas.

De pronto, tres muchachos se acercaron corriendo de la emoción a los demás. El primero era rubio, alto y muy delgado. Siempre paranoico y nervioso por alguna mínima situación, aunque eficiente de cualquier manera. Jason era su nombre. El segundo era de cabello castaño bien claro, contextura delgada y un poco frágil. Era el novato tanto por edad como por tiempo en el grupo, un poco tímido aunque amigable de todas formas. Se llamaba Bartie.

El tercero se trataba de Kenny, el conocido fundador del grupo. Cansado de buscar algún lugar donde pudiera practicar su deporte favorito sin ser juzgado o reprimido, decidió crear su propio refugio en donde chicos como él pudieran reunirse a hacer lo que más les apasionaba, el skateboarding. El respeto que le habían confiado hacía que a veces se creyera con la autoridad suficiente para actuar como se le pegaba la gana, situación que se volvió más caótica cuando por cierto tiempo fue el líder antes de Nigel. Sin embargo, aceptaba su relevo y apreciaba a cada miembro por igual, y aunque a veces pensara que era mejor, los demás igual lo querían.

—Chicos, ¿qué ocurre? —empezó Chad cuando ya los vio más cerca.

— ¿En serio no se han enterado lo que pasó en la firma de autógrafos? —habló Jason con cierto tono burlón en su voz.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Descubrieron a unos chavos que se hacían pasar por skaters sin saber siquiera quiénes somos. —explicó Bartie.

—Toda la fanaticada corrió tras ellos y dejaron a los chicos plantados. Ace está furiosísimo. —continuó Kenny para después reírse— Nigel, por otro lado... se lo veía contento, o algo así.

— ¿Nigel contento? Bueno, eso sí tengo que ver. —Se burló Rachel y siguió a Jason, junto a los otros, que les indicaban donde estaban los muchachos. Bartie los detuvo un instante.

—Esperen, ¿y el pie?

—Una tonta niña lo hizo caer. —indicó Balooka, molesto de que le recordaran tan terrible acontecimiento.

—¡Qué mal! Mi novia lo hizo con mucho amor y quise compartirlo con todos. —respondió el castaño e hizo que todos le miraran con ojos aburridones—, ¿qué?

—¿Vas a seguir con esa mentira? Ya todos sabemos que no tienes novia. —expresó Mauricio.

—Por milésima vez, ¡sí es real! —refutó un apenado Bartie.

—Claro que no, eres un bobo, y los bobos no tienen novias. —acotó Chad.

—Deja esa broma de la novia, hace rato dejó de ser graciosa. —expuso Kenny.

—Apuesto a que ni tú te lo crees. —concluyó Rachel.

— ¡Pero yo sí tengo novia! —Decidieron ignorarle y empujarlo lejos para seguir con su travesía. Tan fuertes fueron los atropellos que lo hicieron caer al suelo. El muchacho se levantó molesto.

—Yo sí tengo novia... —murmuró.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Kuki corría sin rumbo alguno. Conocía poco de aquel lugar. Era muy diferente saber su contenido por internet a apreciarlo en vivo. Logró encontrar un sitio solitario en la parte alta del edificio. Aquella terraza lucía desolada por las paredes antiguas, raspadas y la enorme cantidad de polvo. Se adentró con lentitud, estornudando en el acto. Estaba quieta por lo que aprovechó para echarle una mirada a su manchada y melosa ropa. Recordó las dolorosas palabras que le dijeron aquellas personas.

 _Eres una chica. Razón por la cual me pregunto, ¿debería dirigirte la palabra?_

 _¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas, niña tonta!_

 _No te creas afortunada por estar aquí ¿Fan? ¿Te crees mi fan? ¡Ja! Apenas me conoces, niñita. No importa qué es lo que te prometieron en ese maldito concurso, soy yo el que tomará las decisiones. Solo, apártate._

Las últimas fueron las más dolorosas. Además, nadie se dispuso a recoger los fragmentos de su corazón roto. Estaba consciente de que eran rudos pero el hecho de haber sido la víctima no era nada agradable. Una bonita ilusión terminó convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla de su vida. Cuando comenzó el día se prometió a sí misma que nada le quitaría la alegría de aquella ocasión pero en ese momento dicha resolución se le hacía difícil de cumplir. Recostó su cuerpo sobre una pared y se deslizó hacia abajo. No iba a hacerse más la fuerte e invencible. Su llanto comenzó a brotar sin aviso. Desahogó toda frustración y tristeza que había mantenido para sí misma. Abrazó con fuerza su tabla mientras seguía llorando sin cesar, no iba a retener más tiempo aquel sentimiento.

Por otro lado, un muchacho caminaba molesto en busca de algún lugar desalojado.

—¿Qué se creen esos ineptos? Al menos yo tengo admiradores, a esos no los conocen ni en su propia casa. —refunfuñaba, criticando la actitud de sus compañeros.

Porque de todo lo que le había pasado, lo peor fue cuando el resto del grupo se acercaron para burlársele. De inmediato, se alejó tras escuchar un par de bromas. Su caminata acelerada iba acompañado de quejas, en su opinión, no tenían derecho alguno de reírse. Golpeó una pared polvorosa de la azotea para desahogarse. Antes de hacerlo por segunda vez logró escuchar un llanto. Buscó el origen del sonido por el inhóspito sitio, temiendo al principio que se tratase de un fantasma. Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro tendida en el suelo llorando como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Era demasiado bella para verla en tan deprimente situación, por lo general, hubiera ignorado el asunto, pero algo en su persona captó de inmediato su atención. Se la veía tan frágil y delicada, le pareció injusto cualquiera que fuera su problema. Quien le haya hecho daño debía ser alguien sin corazón. Despacio se acercó a su cuerpo. Como la asiática cubría su rostro con las manos, no se percató del muchacho que se había colocado en cuclillas para llegar a su altura. Con delicadeza acarició su cabello, cosa que alertó de su presencia a la desconsolada. Él se sintió tan mal cuando, al enfrentarlo cara a cara, pudo notar con detenimiento sus ojitos hinchados de tanto llanto. Por eso, sin conocerla, siquiera sin saber su nombre y la razón de su tristeza, la abalanzó a su pecho, entregándole un abrazo muy acogedor. La pelinegra quedó inmóvil por la caricia, en su vida había recibido cercanía de ese modo con algún hombre. Su corazón se aceleró con potencia, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, su interior se llenó de un grato calor. Sentía que a aquel chico ya lo había visto en alguna parte, aunque debido al cansancio no podía recordar. Cerró sus ojos para relajarse y empezó a hacer memoria. Cuando por fin dio con su identidad, alzó su cabeza para confirmar que, en efecto, se trataba de "El Chico". Sonrió al reconocerlo, aunque también se ruborizó un poco más ¿Ace era el que le estaba brindando un abrazo?

—Tú... e-eres...

— ¿Un abusivo? Lo siento, es que no podía dejarte así y seguir como si nada. —Sonrió de manera cálida.

—Bueno, gracias. Pero quería decir que tú eres Ace, ¿cierto? —Cuando él asintió con la cabeza la sonrisa de la japonesa apareció otra vez, no tan eufórica como en ocasiones anteriores pero lo suficiente para llenarla de alegría—. ¡Cielos, no puedo creerlo! Yo soy una gran admiradora, me gustan sus maniobras, es muy talentoso.

—Gracias, ¿y tú eres?

—Oh, lamento no haberme presentado, yo soy Kuki Sanban.

Con identificarla pudo atar cabos sueltos. Entendía ahora quién era el responsable de su tristeza. Había sido advertido de no ser demasiado rudo pero, al parecer, no hizo caso y su actitud ya había llegado a los extremos. No podía dejar tan desdichada a una mujer tan bella como la que tenía frente suyo. Algo dentro de él se llenó de emoción con sólo verla, era como si hubiera despertado un nuevo sentimiento. Por eso no iba a permitir que aquel engreído hiciera de las suyas y no sufriera las consecuencias. Hizo puño sus manos y su rostro se estaba llenando de ira.

—Tú eres la del fan meeting, ¿cierto?

—Así es, aunque no hay problema, creo que no me aparecí en el momento indicado. Quizás no estaba de buen humor. Pero no lo molestaré, me quedó bien claro que él no quiere verme. Por eso gracias a todos por dejarme entrar al Punto… será mejor que me vaya.

Se levantó y sacudió el polvo en su ropa, dispuesta a regresar a su vida normal. Tal vez de esa forma hubiera sido mejor, si nunca hubiera conocido a Wally, no estaría pasando por tan dolorosa pena. Estaba contenta de haber logrado una parte de su sueño, de haber resultado ganadora en el concurso, pero también estaba decepcionada, consigo misma sobre todo, por haberse hecho ilusiones que la vida enseñó de estricta manera que no podían hacerse realidad. Respiró hondo y levantó su cabeza, sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron por un agarre que no esperaba. Ace tomó su brazo con fuerza para acercarla a su persona haciendo que se asustara un poco. Había oído diferentes cosas sobre aquel muchacho pero la que más resonaba era su acostumbrada coquetería, rara vez se tomaba en serio a alguna mujer. Cosa que para la asiática resultaba desagradable. No iba a negar que le agradara el cálido abrazo que hace poco le brindó, mas eso no disminuía el recelo que le sentía por su reputación. Lo miró con cierto temor hasta que le vio sonreír de una manera tan dulce que le hizo olvidar los prejuicios que ya se estaba formulando.

—Al menos, déjame darte mi parte de tu premio. —Agarró su patineta para firmarla. Aquel acto le pareció muy tierno y le hizo dudar más sobre las cosas que se hablaban de su persona. Hasta ese momento, no se había acordado de aquella parte de su regalo y agradeció bastante al chico por tanta dulzura. Cuando terminó de escribir y devolvérsela, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Haré pagar a Beatles por esto. —Se marchó de inmediato. La chica se despidió levantando la mano, encantada, hasta que al segundo se dio cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras. Temía lo que el muchacho fuera a hacer. Le podía reclamar, golpear, obligarlo a disculparse. Por causa de su persona ocurriría una pelea dentro del grupo. No podía permitirlo.

— ¡No, Ace, no es necesario!

Kuki le estaba hablando al viento, Ace ya se había ido. Corrió para alcanzarlo, sin éxito debido a su rapidez. Aceleró el paso hasta que recordó su patineta, la colocó en el suelo y fue a su encuentro. El pelinaranja caminaba velozmente decidido a darle su merecido a Wally, sin embargo, alguien detuvo su andar. Antes de dejarlo hablar, el vengador le interrumpió.

— ¿Dónde está ese güero?

—La pregunta es dónde estabas tú. El entrenador te está buscando, quiere hablar contigo, ahora.

— ¿Ahora? Dile que se espere. —Antes de que Ace se retire, el otro se interpuso en su camino.

—Sabes que no le gusta que lo hagas esperar, y a mí tampoco, así que anda a la planta baja y habla con él ¡pero ya!

El Chico sintió impotencia, mas no podía contradecir al mismísimo líder, así que obedeció a regañadientes.

Kuki escuchó aquella conversación, escondida detrás de una pared cercana. Lo que desconocía era que el inglés ya la había descubierto.

—De nada. —susurró, provocando que la asiática saltara del susto. Con temor dejó su escondite.

—Perdona... no quería espiar.

—Está bien. Hasta cierto punto, esto te compete, ¿cierto? Oh, pero qué descortés soy, ¿qué tal? Soy Nigel. —Extendió su mano.

—El líder de los Chicos del Barrio, el más fuerte y diestro del grupo, sé todo de ti. —dijo atontada y, con temor, accedió al apretón de manos.

Aquel joven poseía una personalidad complicada. A veces, se comportaba como un galán con las muchachas que él quería, pero la mayoría del tiempo su actitud era reservada hacia el sexo femenino. Pocas personas conocían su verdadero ser, siendo que con sólo una mujer mostró cómo era realmente, mas cuando la relación terminó se volvió distante con gran parte de las personas. Él sospechaba que la invitada le tuviera cierto susto, no obstante, sabía bien lo poco amable que Wally pudo haber sido con ella y decidió no ahuyentarla más con algún otro maltrato.

—Lamento el comportamiento de Wallabee —continuó él—. Igual, no te lo tomes personal, creo que no se lleva ni con él mismo. Por lo general, cuando recién conoce a alguien es muy grosero, pero algo me dice que con el tiempo ambos aprenderán a llevarse bien.

—No lo sé, muchas cosas que dijo, pues... Espera, ¿qué quiere decir "con el tiempo"?

Nigel se limitó a mostrarle una sonrisa, formando un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza de Kuki. Aún no era momento de revelar la idea que había pasado por su mente. Menos con el ambiente tan tenso del lugar. El líder observó su patineta.

—Aún no te he dado mi autógrafo, ¿verdad? —Tomó su tabla y la autografió. La chica se estaba contentando por recibir sus rúbricas de manera tan fácil. Antes de entregársela, contemplaba el objeto con suspicacia y pensó en un detalle.

—Aún falta una firma. Vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

—A conseguirla. Acompáñame. —La llamó con la mano, ella se acercó temerosa, porque si entendió bien, a dónde la llevaría sería directo al demonio Beatles, y lo que menos deseaba era molestarlo, otra vez. Sin embargo, el británico no se detenía porque sus intenciones eran que no la dejaría ir hasta que consiguiera aquel autógrafo.

Avanzaron hasta un pasillo que contenía diversas recámaras. La japonesa observaba las puertas de las recámaras sorprendida.

— ¿Así que realmente ustedes viven aquí?

—Algo así, cuando nos quedamos practicando hasta tarde o cuando tenemos problemas en casa, razón por la cual me verás muy seguido por este lugar. —La japonesa sonrió aunque otra interrogante le asaltó, no entendía la frase "me verás muy seguido". ¿Por qué? Se suponía esa sería la única ocasión en la que entraría al Punto. Una ilusión divertida le entró a la cabeza, aunque la deshizo de inmediato, no era posible que algo así se hiciera realidad. Nigel se detuvo en una de las habitaciones y tocó la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, rodó los ojos.

—Wally, ella ya se fue. —mintió.

Con rapidez Wally abrió la puerta. Cosa que le dolió un poco a la chica. Sin embargo, la decepción del australiano fue notoria tras haber caído en la treta del británico.

—Claro, yo como imbécil, te creo.

—Siempre funciona. Aún faltan cosas por mostrarle.

—En realidad... —interrumpió la asiática— ya pensaba irme.

—Entonces no hay que detenerla. —bufó el caucásico, indicando con su dedo la salida, el líder le miró con molestia.

—Todavía no, falta algo que debes hacer. —Le extendió la patineta de la niña— Fírmala.

El rubio le brindó una mirada asesina a ambos, la asiática se estaba sintiendo mal de nuevo puesto que otra vez lo estaba molestando.

*w*w*w*w*w*

—¡Así que ese tonto me engañó! —El pelinaranja golpeó la pared con furia.

— ¡Vaya! Le dijo tonto a Nigel, debe estar hecho una fiera. —instó el moreno con esas palabras a que los demás rieran y continuaran con las burlas.

—Igual lo tengo vigilado, mandé a alguien a observar por si le hace algo a Kuki.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la señorita Kuki? —indicó Peter.

Chad empezó a toser, entre los sonidos la palabra "celos" salió al aire, provocando que el resto siguiera con las bromas.

El "espía" que envió Ace regresó a toda carrera. A simple vista, se notaba la diferencia de edad entre los demás presentes. Un hombre de unos treinta años, delgado, mediana estatura, con un porte desengañado. Aquel señor había trabajado con los muchachos desde la fundación del lugar. Conocido de Kenny y Nigel por sobre todo, siempre intentaba obtener respeto de parte de sus empleadores aunque con poco éxito pues ellos siempre le veían como alguien divertido con quien gastar bromas, crueles en ocasiones. Pese al abuso y maltrato, el cariño y lealtad que los ataba no lo rompería por nada y se había acostumbrado a apreciarlos así como eran. Nadie se molestaba en preguntar dónde había aparecido o cuál era su pasado, se conformaban con tenerlo siempre presente para cualquier situación que lo necesitasen. Como indicarle al skater celoso la posición en que se encontraba su rival y la forastera.

—Claro, manda al conserje a espiar, ¿tan desesperado estás? —bufó Rachel.

— ¡Cállate! Lo hago por el bien de Kuki. —El Chico se acercó al hombre— ¿Qué escuchaste, Excuséitor?

— ¡Cuántas veces debo repetirles que dejen de llamarme Excuséitor! Tengo un nombre y es Frank ¡Frank Evans! —exclamó el conserje.

—Sí, sí, sí, Excuséitor, ¡ahora dime qué escuchaste! —Frank rodó los ojos.

El adulto les contó todo lo que sucedía arriba. Ace se molestó al saber que Wally escribiría su nombre en la patineta de Kuki. A su parecer no merecía colocar su seudónimo en tan preciado objeto. Emprendió la corrida hacia el lugar, seguido por el conserje que siempre le gustaba enterarse de todos los asuntos de la casa y también el resto del equipo solo para seguir fregando.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Nigel extendió el aparato al australiano quien sabía que su líder no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que la firmase, y por lo menos eso haría que la chica se fuera pronto. Le arrancó el objeto de sus manos; a punto de escribir su marca escuchó unas palabras que lo dejaron helado.

—Yo no lo quiero. —contestó la misma asiática.

En ese instante llegaron los demás y alcanzaron a oír las palabras de la joven. Ace levantó una ceja, estaba satisfecho por el rechazo, aunque al mismo tiempo intrigado por su repentino cambio de humor, ya que desde el principio la razón primordial por la que estaba ahí era por aquel rubio. El aludido estaba más confundido que cualquiera en la sala. La señorita había demostrado ser su fan al emocionarse por cada objeto que le había mostrado del lugar, hacía poco hasta la había hecho llorar. Ahora, de repente, no quería su autógrafo, eso era extraño.

— ¿Por qué? —La interrogante la expresó con dureza e hizo que la japonesa se estremeciera. Ella tragó saliva y decidió proseguir.

—Pues, no te obligaré a que me autografíes algo que no quieres. Prefiero entonces no tenerlo, porque al volverlo a ver, recordaré los feos momentos que pasé contigo. —Eran palabras sinceras, aunque las expresaba temerosa. Los otros chicos hicieron señas de dolor dando a entender que le atacaron en donde más le dolía—. Así que, si no quieres autografiar mí patineta... no me importa. —La última oración la expresó casi en un murmullo, ocultó su rostro dentro de su patineta. El muchacho abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, sin embargo, de inmediato frunció el ceño al notar cómo la tabla temblaba cual gelatina. Agarró el objeto y lo apartó de su vista para tenerla cara a cara. Cosa que hizo que la joven perdiera el aliento.

—Acabas de rechazar un autógrafo mío. Así que de castigo, _nunca_ más te daré un autógrafo, ¿quedó claro?

La pelinegra tragó saliva. Cada palabra que emitía el chico calaba en lo más hondo de su corazón. El pelinaranja no iba a permitir otro humillante acto más.

— ¿Castigo? —Se acercó a la pareja. Agarró con una mano la tabla y envolvió a la chica con la otra. Quien le miró nerviosa—. Yo creo que es una bendición. —Hizo que el público, incluso el líder, riera a carcajadas. El australiano los miró a todos con hastío, no siempre podía doblegarlos como quería.

— ¡Qué ingenioso tener una fan menos! —El inglés se colocó al otro lado de la señorita, feliz de apoyar la burla. Wally quería matar a ese par. Decidió no quedarse callado.

— ¡Están muy equivocados! No importa lo fresita que sea, ¡sigue siendo _mi_ fan! —Continuaban con la mofa.

— ¡Demuéstralo! ¿Por qué no la acompañas a la salida? —desafió Justin.

—A ver si no lo rechaza también. —añadió Mauricio, colaborando a que las carcajadas aumenten.

Wally estaba por explotar. Kuki al parecer ha sido su Talón de Aquiles. Trató de hacer su vida "miserable" pero quien resultó ser molestado fue su persona. Con impaciencia, tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la acercó a su ser.

— ¡Ya cállense, chachalacas!

Se alejó con la joven, quien sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo.

Quería aceptar las palabras de los demás, dejar de ser su admiradora. Intentó pensar en alguien más. Imaginó a Ace, aquel abrazo acogedor que le brindó, fue muy tierno, mas no le emocionó el corazón. El contacto con Nigel fue frío y formal, sin lograr causar sentimiento alguno. Pero ese tacto la hacía sentir nerviosa y alterada por dentro. Además, el hecho de que se molestó por haberla perdido como fan hizo que le llegara un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Pudo notar como un ligero rubor adornaba las mejillas del rubio quien, de todas formas, mantenía el ceño fruncido. Ella se sonrojó de igual forma, al oír las bromas de los demás.

— ¡Ya cásense!

— ¿A dónde la vas a llevar? ¿A un cuarto?

—Cuidado se van dos ¡Y regresan tres!

Las bromas de los chicos eran cada vez más pesadas que provocaron que ambos se sintieran incómodos, pero ni Wally, mucho menos Kuki, hicieron algo para callarlos. El muchacho sólo aceleraba el paso e ignoraba las burlas. Pero entre todo el bullicio, uno de ellos no apoyaba los chistes, más bien le llenaron de coraje, envidia, celos. Sentía que el skater no merecía una joven tan hermosa como Kuki, necesitaba a alguien más caballeroso, amable, atento, servicial. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados fácilmente.

— ¿Ese par? ¿Juntos? Ya quisieran. —habló Ace para sí mismo, dispuesto a cumplir su sentencia.

* * *

 **Para los que piensan que he usado Oc's, permítanme mostrar todos los miembros del Punto (aparte de Ace, Wally y Nigel) ya presentados, y quiénes son en la serie o3o**

 **Chad (bueno, este es fácil, pero igual): Número 274.**

 **Mauricio: Número 9.**

 **Justin: No era agente, pero sí un ninjadolescente del mismo nombre, mejor amigo de Chad.**

 **Kenny: Número 30-C.**

 **Peet y Peter: Números 44A y 44B.**

 **Rachel: Número 362.**

 **Bartie: Número 35.**

 **Jason: Número 20.000 (Este nombre es inventado, ya que en la serie nunca se lo menciona, pero igual me baso en él como personaje).**

 **Balooka: Personaje con el mismo nombre (tampoco era agente KND)**

 **Y, por si acaso no lo notaron, Frank Evans es Excuseitor XD**

 **¿Review? :3**


	5. Sorpresas

**X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Canción: Because I'm Stupid - SS501.**

* * *

Aún agarraba su mano, aunque muy apretada puesto que se notaba cuánto se esforzaba por contener la molestia. Las risas y burlas poco a poco se desvanecían al avanzar por el pasillo. Era chistoso cómo había transcurrido todo aquel día. Cuando empezó, ella imaginó una situación optimista que terminaría con el cumplimiento de su fantasía. Sin embargo las cosas se volcaron en su contra y resultó en un completo desastre. Y, a pesar de que era lindo que todavía se tomaran las manos, ni ese tacto ni algún otro acercamiento le había dado a entender que él le hubiera cogido cariño en algún momento. Lo único que anhelaba en esos instantes era llegar al enorme portón de madera para nunca más regresar a aquel lugar. Apuraba su caminar con tal de seguir el paso del muchacho. Entendía que también se sentía avergonzado y lamentaba haberlo metido en tremenda situación con sus compañeros. Una vez fuera él soltó de inmediato su extremidad de forma brusca.

— ¿Ves lo que haces? Espero que esto te aclare el hecho de que si ambos estamos lejos, nuestras vidas serán mejores.

Se sorprendió al ver que la niña sólo asintió con la cabeza de una forma muy pasiva. Estaba extrañado al notar que esa voz parlanchina había desaparecido y en su lugar se asentaba una mirada vacía. Aunque claro, consciente se hallaba que él lo había provocado todo y no le causaba pesar. No obstante, no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada al observar que ella simplemente se marchó con la cabeza gacha sin agregar algún comentario. No le interesaba en lo absoluto su estado de ánimo, tan sólo se sentía curioso por no escucharla parlotear cualquier comentario de lo alegre que sería el día. Si hubiera empezado así de callada las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes. Agradecía que jamás volvería a verla. Le echó un vistazo a lo lejos esa patineta que no tenía plasmada su firma. Chasqueó la lengua y se dio vuelta con el propósito de regresar a su vida cotidiana, aunque volvió a girar la cabeza con tal de seguirle la pista hasta que no pudiera mirarla más.

La asiática asió con fuerza su tabla y, después de un largo suspiro, levantó la cabeza para tomar su camino a casa. Por las calles se divisaban muchachos que patinaban alrededor de las instalaciones, en un ambiente un tanto desastroso a causa de la estampida que hace poco se había realizado. Uno de estos deportistas se acercó a la chica, obstaculizando su andar. Ambas intercambiaron miradas después de reconocerse. Kuki sabía que si aquella muchacha se acercaba no era con buenas intenciones. No disimuló su preocupación al confirmar que en efecto, tenía otro encuentro con Fanny, la competitiva skater que conoció un día antes.

— ¡Cielos!, ¿por qué estás cabizbaja? ¿No se supone que ganaste el premio más codiciado por todos los skaters? ¿O qué? ¿No sabes apreciar las cosas?

A Kuki no le sorprendió que la haya tratado de esa manera. La miró silenciosa unos segundos, para después continuar su camino. En ese momento dejó la vista libre hacia la entrada del edificio, donde se podía divisar que el rubio todavía no se había ido. El muchacho se sentía intrigado por averiguar qué le estaba mencionando esa chica a Kuki. No tuvo que esperar mucho para tratar de identificarla puesto que la pelirroja se aproximó a él, con euforia. Resultaba que ella era otra de sus tantas admiradoras. Wally la observó con desgano acercársele. Kuki notó que la otra muchacha se fue alejando, mas sabía que no sería bien recibida. Retornó con su marcha, luego de expulsar un suspiro, no dispuesta a oír otro rechazo aunque no fuera a sí misma.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Él rodó los ojos, fastidiado, mientras escuchaba las aclamaciones de la forastera. Con cierto disimulo persiguió a la pelinegra con los ojos hasta que no pudo divisarla más. Se echó hacia atrás cuando notó que la otra chica ya estaba frente suyo—. ¡Wallabee Beatles! Yo soy gran admiradora tuya. Eres una estrella. Mi mayor ídolo, ¿me das tu autógrafo?—. Arrugó el ceño, mirando entre la entusiasmada señorita y la foto que había sido aventada a su cara. Mostró una sonrisa forzosa y apartó, con un manotón, el retrato que portaba la muchacha.

—Claro, definitivamente este no es mi día. No puedo creer que tenga que lidiar con otra loca obsesionada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que le daré mi autógrafo a la típica fan alterada? "Soy tu admiradora". "Sé todo sobre ti". Ya me sé todas sus frases. A menos que tengas algo original que decirme, te me vas dando la vuelta y te alejas de aquí.

Ella quedó perpleja tras oírlo expresarse de aquel modo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que ese chico desplegara tan terrible personalidad. Por unos momentos se mantuvo sólo con la boca abierta, sin saber qué responder. No era porque no podía, sino porque aún no asimilaba que su mayor admiración se comportara así. Cuando levantó la mirada, se llenó de coraje al percatarse que el tipo se había dado media vuelta para marcharse. Después de todo, el australiano logró salirse con la suya.

O por lo menos, eso pensó.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Eso crees de mí? ¿De tus fans? ¡Con esa actitud dentro de poco rogarás por una!

El skater se detuvo de golpe. No vio venir aquella respuesta. Con lentitud se volteó hacia ella.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Lo que escuchaste, zopenco! —Wally levantó una ceja—. ¿Te crees la gran cosa por tener un montón de seguidoras? Eso muestra lo vacío que eres. El mundo da vueltas y habrá un momento en que todas las ofensas que hayas dicho regresarán a ti, ¡a ver si ahí no te pones a chillar como un bebé! No importa cuán famoso seas, eso no te da derecho a tratarme como basura, porque aquí ¡el único que no vale nada eres tú!—. La pelirroja agarró la foto por la mitad para romperla en pedazos. Cada rasgada estaba llena de furia y rencor. Después de haberla hecho polvo le lanzó los trozos a la cara—. Que te quede de lección, chamaco, puedes pisotear a todo el mundo, pero a mí nadie me habla de ese tono, no me importa si eres el presidente, ¡alguien debe enseñarte buenos modales! ¡Yo no necesito de tus estúpidos autógrafos!—. Volteó para irse. Antes de marcharse le dijo una última cosa—. Y otra cosa, no eres tan guapo en persona, ¡para mí que usas Photoshop! —

Se alejó, pisando fuerte, con la cara enrojecida y la patineta tan asida a su mano que parecía que estaba a punto de romperla. El güero poco a poco abría los ojos y la boca, tratando de procesar todo lo que le habían expresado. Jamás alguien lo dejaba sin palabras, mucho menos una mujer. Era como si la vida le daba una lección por su trato a los demás. Una sensación agridulce se apoderó de su persona. Le molestaba que la chica decidiera irse sin darle tiempo para responder, aún no entendía cómo pudo callarlo de esa forma. Por otro lado, le causaba curiosidad conocer más acerca de esa muchacha, que se notaba que tenía serios problemas de control de ira.

—Está loca. —dijo.

X-X-X-X-X

Nadie hubiera pensado que la corrida que realizó Forrest Gump se podría convertir en realidad, sin embargo, acababa de pasar algo así. Sólo que quienes la lideraban no eran aclamados, sino perseguidos. Huir por prácticamente toda la ciudad, evitando ser atrapados por esa multitud enfurecida. Los pudieron perder de vista después de varios kilómetros y horas de correr.

Abby logró llegar a rastras a su casa. Con los pies hormigueándole por el agotamiento. Todo su cuerpo imploraba un descanso. Haber corrido casi el día entero sin detenerse no era nada divertido. Se obligó a sí misma a aguantar un poco más hasta que pudo palpar la perilla de la puerta. Entró a su hogar exclamando un "Llegué" tal como lo haría un zombie. Al no recibir respuesta y sólo escuchar unos pasos en el interior se dio cuenta que sus padres no estaban, pero sí su hermana mayor, Cree Lincoln. Una de las chicas más populares de la localidad. Adorada por los varones, envidiada por las muchachas. Gozaba de una fama grandiosa debido a su encanto y sutileza. Todo lo contrario era su hermanita, que era casi invisible en el instituto y el único varón que le conocía como la palma de su mano era su mejor amigo, hecho que para Cree era irrelevante.

No obstante, la vida cotidiana de la morena estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado. Cuando ingresó a su habitación, contempló una silueta fuera de lugar. Sus ojos se agrandaron, una híper-ventilación se apoderó de sus sentidos y sus músculos se tensaron. Si de por sí era extraño tener a un muchacho sentado en el borde de su cama, ¡peor era si se trataba del mismo pelón de la firma de autógrafos! Quiso hablar de inmediato, mas conseguía tartamudear, no más. Alzó su brazo con temor y le apuntó con el dedo.

—¡¿Q-q-qué haces tú aquí?!

El chico de ascendencia inglesa lanzó una risa.

—¿Por qué los nervios al verme? ¿Creíste que todo iba a quedar en la firma de autógrafos? —Su tono de voz denotaba picardía y seguridad.

—¿Cómo diablos supiste dónde vivo?

En ese instante apareció Cree, sonriente, saludando con la mano.

—Tu apellido te delató. —concluyó Nigel.

Lincoln, tenía que ser Lincoln. De reojo vio a su hermana mayor quien se mantenía alegre, arrimada al marco de la puerta. Unas ganas de ahorcarla le entraron en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, infló los cachetes y exhaló el aire contenido con tal de mantener la paciencia.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?

—¡Por favor, Abby! ¿Un chico guapo? ¿Preguntando por mi hermana? ¡Niña, estas oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida! —La tomó de los hombros—. ¡No hay que desaprovecharla!

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Tanta era la desesperación de su hermana por que saliera con alguien que no le veía lo malo en dejar entrar a un extraño.

—Disfruta tu estadía, bombón. —Indicó la chica mayor al invitado, guiñándole el ojo. Como respuesta, este agachó la cabeza para agradecerle. Abby siguió los movimientos de la otra joven con la mirada, sin embargo para cuando reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta había sido asegurada desde el exterior de la habitación. El pánico volvió a su persona.

—¡No manches! —Comenzó a girar la chapa, sin buen resultado, corrió a un cajón en donde debían estar sus llaves, pero se hallaba vacío. Fue de nuevo al pedazo de madera—. ¡Cree! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Abre la puerta!—. Golpeaba con fuerzas.

Giró muy rápido al escuchar el chirrido de la cama. Frunció el entrecejo y respiró agitada por ver al chico caminar hacia su dirección.

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, es solo que si hablamos en un lugar con salida, sé que saldrás corriendo. —Esa sonrisa traviesa le causaba tirria. Ella no dudó en coger un bate de béisbol que estaba cerca suyo.

—¡Un paso más y Abby te hará historia!

—¡Hey!, tómalo con calma. Solo vine a entregarte esto. —Colocó en el suelo la patineta que había autografiado, la deslizó hacia sus pies. Ella la levantó del piso.

—Claro, tráele a Abby la razón por la que todo el mundo quería matarla.

—Yo no te pedí que confesaras la verdad, aunque eras bastante notoria. —respondió el inglés.

—Si, pero igual tú... Espera, ¿ya lo sabías?

—Nada de emoción, ni saltos de alegría, solo nervios y ansiedad. En vez de rogar porque sea tu turno, rogabas porque alguien te sacara de ahí.

—Bien, Abby se pregunta desde cuándo la estuviste observando.

—No mucho, ¿tres personas?

—Entonces, he tenido un acosador.

—No te creas tan afortunada. Yo no soy de esos. Pero autografié esa patineta para ti, así que, ahí la tienes.

—Abby fue a esa firma de autógrafos por obligación, y recién en ese momento ella se enteró de tu nombre. Así que no te creas el conquistador número uno.

—¿En serio? Entonces, dime, ¿por qué estás así de cerca?

No se percató en qué momento había comenzado a caminar hacia él, sin el bate entre sus manos, acortando de manera radical la distancia entre los dos. Se reprendió a sí misma, en su mente, por haber sido tan descuidada. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a los nervios de tenerlo demasiado cerca, aún con esa sonrisa que alteraba su temperamento.

—Si querías acercarte a mí, sólo lo hubieras dicho.

Lo siguiente que el muchacho procedió a realizar la dejó estupefacta, sintió cómo su cuerpo era abalanzado hacia el joven, que había agarrado su cintura para acercarla. En el impacto su nariz rozó levemente con la de él. Una ínfima distancia le separaba de sus labios. Su corazón latió con fuerza, su garganta se secó y comenzó a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo, un calor que nadie había logrado provocar en su vida. Exaltada por la situación, no le cabía en la cabeza cómo ese atrevido era capaz de hacer tremenda barbaridad con ella. Pero, el hecho que realmente le preocupaba era por qué no hacía nada al respecto. Era como si su mente le decía una cosa y el resto de su cuerpo no actuaba de acuerdo a sus órdenes. No sabía por qué no se desmayaba todavía debido a que era la primera vez que un chico se atrevía a cruzar esos límites de confianza.

—Oye, con calma vaquero, Abby tampoco es de esas.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Nigel para separarlo a la distancia de sus brazos estirados. Se agradeció a sí misma por haber usado la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía para alejarlo. Él volvió a sonreírle.

—Ya lo sé. Y mientras no cambies, estaremos bien.

—¡Ja! Abby nunca cambiará, ¡así que por qué no te vas por donde viniste! —Señaló con su pulgar la puerta. Recuperó el control, no lo perdería otra vez. Estaba aliviada de que pronto se marcharía hasta que lo vio extraer de su bolsillo las llaves que, se suponía, estaban en el cajón para abrir el portón. Su boca estaba abierta hasta más no poder.

—¿Tuviste las llaves todo este tiempo? Pero cómo...

—Cree me las dio, aunque no te preocupes, no volveré a asustarte de ese modo.

—¿A-asustarme? —Arqueó una ceja. No le iba a demostrar que sí tuvo miedo—. Ya quisieras, Romeo—. Cruzó los brazos. Lo observó dirigirse a la puerta. No obstante, se giró de nuevo a ella.

—Oh, cierto, toma —Le extendió una invitación—. Es para el Pelotón que será dentro de poco, te invito para que veas lo que hacemos, y te retractes de habernos dicho "vagos" e "irresponsables".

La morena tomó la invitación algo extrañada.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que Abby irá?

Con media sonrisa de lado, sin previo aviso, agarró su mano y depositó las llaves dentro, empuñó su extremidad y aprovechó para acariciarla con delicadeza. La chica veía todo con nervios aunque esa cálida sensación había vuelto a su cuerpo.

—Yo sé que irás. —Sin decir más se marchó.

Esa fue una de las visitas más extrañas, incómodas e inesperadas que Abby había tenido. ¡Mucho menos en su habitación! En definitiva, Cree las iba a pagar, pronto buscaría la forma perfecta. Por ahora, sólo lanzó un pesado suspiro y se quedó pensando sobre qué diablos quería ese chico de ella. Aunque también se cuestionaba a sí misma. No tenía idea de cuándo lo volvería a ver, más ahora que al siguiente día regresaría a clases, volviendo a su rutina de antes. Si se lo topara una última vez, para averiguar que se traía entre manos. Claro que el acertijo no era tan difícil de descifrar, el único detalle era que Abby no se daba cuenta, porque pese a ser una sabelotodo, había otra cosa, aparte del skateboard, en lo que ella era inexperta: el amor.

X-X-X-X-X

El siguiente día fue inicio del nuevo semestre, tras un mes de descanso le continuaban seis largos de intensas clases. Encontrarse de nuevo con los amigos, platicar de lo genial que se pasó en las vacaciones, preocuparse otra vez por las tareas y exámenes. Toda una odisea que se repetía en la mente de la mayoría de los jóvenes. A excepción de una chica de nacionalidad japonesa a quien los buenos ánimos no le acompañaban desde lo ocurrido el día anterior. Antes decía orgullosa que su ídolo estudiaba en el mismo instituto que su persona, ahora lo que menos quería hacer era verlo. No porque lo odiara, más era que quería evitar incomodarlo con su presencia.

Acomodó el bléiser color azul marino, de altura hasta la cintura y parte de la cadera, que ocultaba su blusa blanca de botones. La prenda era ceñida, razón por la cual resaltaba bastante la parte superior de su cuerpo. Nunca le gustó el listón rojo brillante que, en su opinión aprisionaba su cuello, aunque eso no le impedía usarlo, debía obedecer las leyes de la escuela. Estiró lo que más que pudo su pequeña falda a cuadros, color verde grisáceo mezclado con bordes negros, a pesar de que las medias oscuras le cubrían las rodillas, la sensación de que su vestimenta inferior fuera muy corta siempre le había incomodado. En parte disfrutaba su uniforme, sin embargo, debido a su retraída personalidad las ropas cortas no eran su predilección.

Caminó hacia las escaleras de la secundaria McClintock, un renombrado y antiguo templo de enseñanza adornado de paredes impecables, pasillos relucientes y elegantes casilleros. No por nada sus padres la habían matriculado en aquel lugar donde le presionaban para que mantuviera un buen nombre, porque se trataba del favorito de casi toda su familia pese a que ella fuera la diferencia. Debido a esos antecedentes y su escasa vida social, le afectó poco enterarse que ese semestre sería transferida a la planta alta del edificio. Clases nuevas, rostros diferentes, cambios de horario y una infalible corazonada de que no sería extrañada por sus antiguos compañeros.

Echó un vistazo a la cartilla que indicaba cuál sería su primera clase: Física. Extenuada, fue a su casillero para tomar sus cuadernos, demás cosas, y dirigirse al salón. Ya adentro no pudo reconocer a nadie, y eso que a duras penas recordaba a los de las clases anteriores. Caminó sigilosa, evitando interponerse en el paso de cualquiera. Le gustaban los asientos cerca de las ventanas, si era en la esquina aún mejor. Sonrió al ver el lugar perfecto vacío, sin embargo, para llegar hasta allá debía cruzar por un grupo de muchachos que conversaban de manera amena. Fue al sitio lo más rápido posible. Pero en el trayecto, y sin quererlo, atrajo la atención del que se hallaba en medio, quien la siguió con la mirada hasta verla sentarse. Sin pedir permiso, dejó la charla con sus amigos y fue directo a la joven.

Un apuesto caballero de cabellos de oro, penetrantes ojos azules, piel pálida, estatura promedio que no le resultaba impedimento para llegar a ser más intimidante que otros chicos de más altura. Su notable superioridad era acompañada de su bien arreglado uniforme. Su camisa blanca mangas largas oculta tras el bien planchado saco azul marino de botones dorados, en el centro una corbata rayada de colores verdes y grises. El pantalón verde grisáceo hacía par con los bien lustrados zapatos negros que portaba. Se notaba por sus accesorios que el dinero no le faltaba. Un rolex dorado, grueso que decoraba su muñeca, la fina tela con la que estaba hecho su atuendo. Todo en él lucía perfecto, incluida su exquisita sonrisa. Intriga le había causado el ver tan linda señorita entrar al salón y él, como buen anfitrión que decidió convertirse en ese instante, iría a darle la bienvenida.

—Vaya, no te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

Kuki, quien hasta ese momento tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha viendo hacia fuera de la ventana, volteó extrañada hacia el que buscaba iniciar una conversación. Pensó por un momento que estaba imaginando a un príncipe, pero al notar el uniforme y que el resto de los estudiantes lo saludaban, supo que no era un espejismo. Ahora, no más, le agregaba el hecho más tenebroso que ese le estaba hablando. Se mantuvo perdida durante unos segundos admirando su extraño encanto, si no fuera porque el chico agitó su mano frente a su cara todavía hubiera estado ajena a la realidad. Compartieron una sonrisa, en el caso de ella para justificar su torpeza y aclaró su garganta con tal de responder.

—Yo… estudiaba en la planta baja.

—Pues bien por mí al tenerte acá arriba. —Otra sonrisa torpe, seguida de un ligero rubor en las mejillas fue lo que ella le brindó—. Soy Bruce—. Ambos se dieron un cálido apretón de manos—. ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

—No, está bien.

La japonesa jamás hubiera imaginado que apenas empezara el nuevo semestre estaría conversando con alguien. Al parecer, sólo debía ascender a la planta alta para conseguir amigos. Se sentía tan cómoda charlando con Bruce, en ningún momento hubo silencio. Los dos descubrían que tenían varias cosas en común, entre ellas la pasión por el skateboard. Una sincera alegría llenaba su ser al tener a ese chico a su lado. Tenía la sensación de que lo había visto antes, pero no podía acertar dónde, aunque en ese rato poco le estaba importando.

Ingresó al salón Wallabee, quien al receptar tremenda escena lanzó un bufido. No se le había cruzado por la cabeza que la chica que conoció ayer estuviera ahí dentro, pero lo peor era que estaba conversando con ese tipo. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¡Kuki!

La mencionada dio un respingo y buscó el progenitor del llamado, al verlo su cuerpo se heló por completo. No creía que en verdad le hubiera nombrado.

—¡Ven acá!

Eran demasiadas sorpresas para su persona, claro que sin duda, que él le pidiera acercársele era la mejor, por eso no dudó en levantarse del asiento, agachando la cabeza hacia el chico que recién había conocido e ir a donde le ordenaban. Bruce se sintió avergonzado, pero más que todo sorprendido ante tal "sumisión" de parte de la chica hacia el australiano.

—¿Que no sabes quién es él? —Ella intentó hacer memoria otra vez, mas no pudo dar en el clavo. Wally negó con la cabeza—. Pues, mi querida despistada, te presento a Bruce, el líder de Los de la Otra Cuadra.

En ese instante lo recordó, en efecto se trataba del jefe del grupo rival de Los chicos del barrio. Muchachos con mejores posición económica, poseedores de una popularidad innata en cualquier colegio donde estudiasen. Porque no todos estaban en el mismo instituto. De hecho los amigos con los que Bruce hablaba hace rato también eran miembros de la comunidad. El año pasado, obtuvieron el segundo lugar en el campeonato, por lo que las rivalidades entre ambos equipos no eran novedad y, más bien, resultaban muy continuas. Siempre había discordias, rencor y envidia entre ellos.

Bruce y Wally se lanzaron miradas desafiantes en ese momento. De todos, ellos eran los que peor se llevaban y como habían sido compañeros desde hace mucho, la escuela la mayor parte del tiempo se hallaba dividida entre el público del chico pálido y el del güero. La sonrisa encantadora había desaparecido para dar lugar a una intensa mirada sombría debido a que en esa ocasión parecía que Wally había ganado. Se llevó a la chica que estaba intentando conquistar y, lo que era peor, la misma joven había decidido acompañarle. Los siguió con los ojos hasta ver que el australiano la alejaba lo más que podía de su ser. No se quedaría así, nadie le negaba sus peticiones, algo tendría que planear para vengarse y recuperar la atención de la muchacha. En ese momento, no obstante, no pudo hacer mucho puesto que los chicos que hace rato había dejado plantado fueron a burlarse por sus acciones fallidas.

—Siéntate aquí. —dijo el australiano mientras soltaba la mano de la pelinegra, que había agarrado para guiarla a otro asiento. Ella hizo caso.

—Perdona, no tenía su cara grabada en mi mente, pero no volverá a pasar.

—Más te vale, si te dices llamar "fan" de los chicos del barrio no debes hablar con nuestros rivales. Además, es bastante obvio que te vio en el concurso, solo finge no conocerte porque algo ha de querer de ti. Y como tú eres voluble te dejas llevar.

— No —Hizo un puchero—. En serio, no volverá a pasar.

Ella le escuchó suspirar. Se dedicó a observarle, a diferencia del chico pulcro que había conocido hace poco, él llevaba la camisa mangas largas, remangada, el saco lo portaba en su brazo doblado, la corbata floja y el botón del cuello abierto, su cabello despeinado de una manera, paradójicamente, elegante. Pero era ese aspecto desordenado el que aún la tenía enganchada, la admiración no se había ido y el gusto tampoco. Respiró profundo y le mostró una sonrisa.

—¿Y… vas a sentarte aquí?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que no! —La sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo—. Las cosas quedan iguales entre tú y yo, pero no iba a dejar que ese tonto hiciera de las suyas. Ahí te quedas, y no me vayas a seguir, ¿entendido?—. La señaló fuerte con el dedo índice para reafirmar su orden. Dicho eso se marchó. Kuki quedó perpleja, ¿la separó de alguien con quien estaba teniendo una plácida conversación para dejarla sola? Ella se rascó la cabeza ante tal confusión. Una parte de sí misma empezó a creer que la única razón por la que la había alejado era por celos, pero él había dejado bien claro cuál era su sentir, por eso decidió eliminar esa "absurda" posibilidad.

X-X-X-X-X

En otra institución de la ciudad, la secundaria Gallagher, se respiraba un ambiente similar. Jóvenes volviéndose a encontrar con sus amigos, novios reunidos junto a sus novias explicándoles que no habían hecho nada reprochable ese mes de vacaciones. Algarabía, jovialidad, abrazos, observar a los nuevos. Las cosas volvían a cobrar vida en el acabado edificio que siempre emanaba un entorno hogareño en el regreso a clases. Arrimado a su casillero estaba un muchacho leyendo el horario de su amiga para enterarse de cuántas materias estarían los dos juntos. La chica hacía lo mismo.

El castaño se estaba colocando la corbata roja alrededor de su cuello que en la casa, por demorarse en el desayuno, no tuvo tiempo de ubicar. Sacudió su camisa blanca mangas largas y procedió a acomodarse el saco negro de bordes rojos y botones color beige, del mismo color de su pantalón, que completaba su uniforme.

La morena portaba un chaleco negro sin mangas encima de la blusa blanca de botones manga corta, que cubría parte de la falda a cuadros color rojo y bordes negros. Una corbata del mismo estilo de la falda se hallaba por encima del chaleco.

Ambos notaron una anomalía en los horarios intercambiados puesto que no tendrían todas las clases juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes arte? ¡Pero a mí me toca química a esa hora! —expresó Hoagie con tristeza.

—Solo serán cuarenta y cinco minutos lejos de Abby. Nada te va a pasar. —respondió ella con cierto tono burlón.

—No creas, hace dos años asesinaron a un estudiante en el baño, ¡y solo fue durante quince minutos! —La morena le vio con ojos aburridores—. Ahora su alma merodea por los pasillos de la secundaria buscando una nueva víctima ¿Qué harás si me hacen lo mismo?

—Tu alma también merodeará por los pasillos e igual nos veremos.

El muchacho pensó por unos segundos aunque al final asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón. Se devolvieron sus respectivos horarios y entraron al salón de la primera hora. Historia, con la afamada señorita Thompson, que de "señorita" no tenía nada.

El fondo del salón siempre había sido el lugar preferido de Abby, desde ahí no estaba obligada a responder cada pregunta que el maestro hiciera, por mucho que supiera la respuesta, ni tampoco tenía que escuchar a la mayoría de sus compañeros rogarle porque les diera la solución a sus tareas o exámenes. Era un cerebrito, de eso no había duda, pero también era tímida y detestaba ser el centro de la atención. Por eso ignoró todas las súplicas de su amigo de que, por lo menos durante esa clase, fueran adelante. Se dirigió a los más polvosos y recónditos asientos del aula, seguida del chico que siempre hacía lo que le pedía, algo que disfrutaba bastante. Colocó sus cuadernos, limpió las bancas y se sentó con tranquilidad en espera a que la clase empezara. El muchacho imitó sus acciones, exagerando un poco en la limpieza de la silla.

La adulta señorita Thompson ingresó al salón en señal de que la hora de ingreso ya había terminado.

—Buenos días, clase, espero les haya ido bien en sus vacaciones. Este semestre les pido más concentración y, por favor, nada de impuntualidad. —Hablaba mientras se dirigía a cerrar la habitación. Y de pronto, los movimientos de la profesora fueron obstaculizados por una patineta que aterrizó en el marco de la puerta y una mano que sostenía el borde de la misma. La maestra volvió a abrir el pedazo de madera para ver a una apresurada y sonriente Rachel queriendo entrar. La señorita Thompson negaba con la cabeza.

—Los malos hábitos son los más difíciles de dejar, ¿cierto McKenzie?

—Lo siento, señorita Thompson, es que creí que era feriado y no había clases dentro de dos semanas… ¡y luego desperté!

Provocó la risa de la mayoría de sus colegas, y mientras daba sus explicaciones, retiraba el casco que cubría su cabeza. Agitó su cabello a ambos lados para "peinarlo". Estiró su abrigo negro de franjas rojas mangas largas que resguardaba la blusa blanca. Recogió su patineta y sacudió el caqui color beige que ella usaba de uniforme, no era amante de las faldas, una de las razones era que no le permitían patinar con libertad, por lo que había optado usar el pantalón igual a los varones y hacerse un chaleco más largo porque odiaba esa parte del atuendo de las chicas. La maestra le mostró una sonrisa fingida.

—Me alegra que vengas de buen humor este nuevo semestre. Como broche de oro cerraremos con un castigo a la hora de salida. Ve a sentarte.

La rubia suspiró y rodó los ojos, dirigió su mirada al aula para hallar sitio, gran parte de las sillas ya estaban ocupadas. De hecho, sólo había tres puestos libres. Al final del aula, uno polvoso en la esquina más apartada junto a ese par de nerds que nunca estaban separados, en el medio, en el preciso lugar donde no daba ni tanto sol ni hacía tanto viento para molestar pero que estaba rodeado por ese trío de chicas que se creían las mejores del colegio, quienes no habían dejado de cuchichear desde el instante en que había ingresado al salón y fueron las únicas que no se rieron de su chiste. Odiaba a esas muchachas. Y, adelante, justo donde la docente tendría la potestad de observar si se iría a dormir o no durante las horas de clase. Prefirió aguantarse el sueño y escoger ese asiento, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era saber dónde se sentaría el chico que venía atrás de ella.

La profesora recordó la notificación que había recibido de la llegada de un estudiante a la secundaria, al verlo parado en la puerta. Le hizo señas con la cabeza de que podía entrar.

—Atención, clase, antes de comenzar y después de la linda conversación que tuve con McKenzie, quiero avisarles que tenemos un alumno nuevo, así que démosle la bienvenida. Trátenlo bien y los chicos de mala reputación mejor no se le acerquen... No queremos que lo expulsen de aquí también. —dijo lo último para sus adentros.

Los dos amigos ignoraban lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Abby leía con tranquilidad una revista de modas mientras que Hoagie jugaba a escondidas la nueva versión de Legend of Zelda.

—¡Abajo los primeros asientos, es genial sentarse al último! —susurró el castaño mientras trataba de batir su propio récord.

—Abby siempre tiene la razón. —sonrió de lado por su propia afirmación. Quiso alzar la mirada por unos instantes, instantes en que sintió que se le salía el corazón. De todas las personas que hubieran atravesado esa puerta _nunca_ hubiera imaginado que _él_ era de quien la señorita Thompson estaba hablando. La misma sensación de nervios y temor que había experimentado ayer volvió a atacarle. No sabía qué hacer, a dónde huir, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: ocultar su cara tras la revistar y rogar al destino que se apiadara de ella.

—Él es Nigel Uno de la secundaria McClintock, espero todos se lleven bien. —Se dirigió al inglés—. Siéntate donde quieras.

La desventaja de llegar atrasado en un salón lleno era que jamás se encontraba buen asiento. Le dedicó una mirada a la rubia quien apenada encogió los hombros y musitó un "lo siento". Ambos se sonrieron. Él continuó en busca de algún lugar hasta que escuchó una voz femenina llamarle, una voz que pensó jamás volver a oír.

—Ven siéntate aquí, conmigo. —Aparte de Rachel, ella era de las pocas personas que él conocía en toda la secundaria. Con un suspiro pesado no le quedó más opción que hacerle caso y dirigirse a su encuentro. Esas risitas coquetas le fastidiaban tanto a la skater, hubiera querido que se sentara a su lado pero no podía hacer mucho. De todos modos le había avisado que esa chica estudiaba allí. Vio de reojo cómo su amigo con disgusto iba donde esa tríada de presumidas. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y después la apoyó en su mano.

Lizzie enseñó una dulce sonrisa a su nuevo compañero, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento con una pierna cruzada. Lizzie Devine, la joven más codiciada, ricachona, popular y afamada de la entera secundaria. Una hermosa mujercita de piel caucásica, largo cabello castaño ondulado, cuerpo divinamente delgado. Se asemejaba bastante a una diva de pasarela, tanto por su físico y por la manera de comportarse. Estaba ansiosa de que el chico tomara ya asiento. A su lado, una de sus amigas le secreteó algo que provocó que las tres rieran. Sus acompañantes, Ashley y Connie lucían casi tan hermosas como ella. Nigel sentía que se acercaba a su perdición, deseaba encontrar alguna solución al aprieto en el que estaba a punto de meterse. Y la sonrisa triunfante en la cara de la joven no le era ninguna buena señal.

Hoagie, satisfecho de haberse superado a sí mismo, levantó la cabeza para intentar ver al nuevo. Cuando lo reconoció, se sorprendió por completo.

—Oye, ¿ese no es el líder de los chicos del barrio? —Le preguntó a Abby, quien tapaba su rostro con el libro. El castaño se emocionó mucho al verlo, era como si una celebridad estuviera a punto de estudiar con ellos, por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió llamar su atención y en el proceso atrajo la del resto de sus compañeros y las ganas de Abby por querer matarlo.

—¡Oye, Nigel! ¡hola!

El nombrado observó al emisor del llamado, no recordaba conocer a un castaño de goggles que le agitaba la mano con tanta euforia como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Pero por más que intentó impedirlo, a ella sí pudo reconocerla. Su cara de pesadumbre dio paso a una de alegría, no tenía idea de que aquella muchacha estudiara ahí, que buena solución le presentó el destino. Sin dudarlo dejó abierta la silla donde se suponía iba a sentarse y fue al fondo de la sala. Lizzie estaba estupefacta, acababa de dejarla plantada por un par de nerds. Sus amigas llevaron sorprendidas sus manos a la boca. Rachel, por su parte, rió por lo bajo pese a que le extrañara que el muchacho quisiera ubicarse en tan lejano lugar. En cambio Abby, estaba a punto de declararse la peor enemiga de Hoagie.

—Aquí hay un puesto libre, ¡si quieres siéntate aquí! —El castaño señaló un puesto a lado de la morena.

— Hoagie... —Susurró con el propósito de callarle.

—Gracias —respondió para después acomodarse en el lugar—. Mucho gusto, soy Nigel…

—Uno —continuó el otro muchacho—, el líder de los chicos del barrio, qué genial que estudies aquí, ¿no es verdad, Abby?

Sintió el codazo de su amigo que golpeteaba sus costillas. Quien estaría a punto de asesinarlo durante quince minutos en el baño sería ella si no se callaba. En su mente planeó huir de ahí, pero estaba acorralada. Por un lado estaba el británico y al otro estaba el castaño. Nigel al percibir su apuro decidió disimular los asuntos.

—Así que te llamas Abby, es un gusto.

La joven levantó una ceja. Era una extraña manera de ayudarla pero decidió aceptarlo, si fingían no conocerse las cosas resultarían mejores o eso esperaba. De cualquier modo, nadie tenía que saber lo que sucedió ayer. Así que le siguió el juego, sin embargo, aún se sentía nerviosa. Ella solo mostró una media sonrisa que al segundo se borró.

 _Este va a ser un largo semestre_. Pensó.

* * *

 **La primera vez que escribí la última frase del capítulo dije: "wow, que final más épico". Y ahora: "A psss, obvio que será largo, son seis meses, ¿no?" XD**

 **Acá en mi país los colegios son de quimestres, cinco meses, una pinche semana de vacaciones, otros cinco meses, y ya, se acaba el año lectivo :u**

 **¿cómo son las clases en su país?**

 **Antes creía que Connie/Constantine se llamaba Ogie, ya que hace años los fans obtuvieron los nombre de las niñas de Los de la otra cuadra, y la gordita de trenzas decían que se llamaba Ogie. Hasta el año pasado que se confirmó que se llamaba Constantine Y de corto Connie.**

 **Y Ashley sigue siendo Ashley XD Bueno, de aquí hasta el otro Jueves, esperando el fic siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **¿Review? :3**


	6. Caballeros

**Otro capítulo super corto, ¡Arriba! Bueno lo es para mí, 4000 palabras siguen pareciendome poco :v**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Canción: Because I'm Stupid - SS501.**

* * *

Kuki caminaba por los pasillos con lentitud y un poco de pesadez, no sabía si volvería a encontrarse con Bruce o el mismo Wally en lo que quedaba del día. Inhaló y exhaló por unos segundos y sólo se concentró en sacar los cuadernos respectivos de su casillero para la siguiente clase. El problema era que encima de las puertas de metal había una pareja que se besaba con mucha pasión. He ahí el detalle con las faldas cortas, el chico se la levantaba a cada rato que mostraba partes que la japonesa no deseaba mirar mientras que la muchacha acariciaba el pecho de su compañero porque le había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa. Torció la boca por unos instantes, insegura si gritarles o no que se movieran. Antes de que lo hiciera se giraron al casillero contiguo, ahora la chica encima del chico. Aprovechó para abrir su locker y salir de inmediato. Dejando que la puerta abierta sirviera de obstáculo entre ella y la apasionada pareja.

Detestaba ese tipo de espectáculos, claro que mucho no podía hacer puesto que los veía a cada momento en toda la secundaria. Escuchó que los dos estaban riéndose, al parecer su sesión había terminado. Se asustó mucho al oír cosas como "Verás lo que te espera esta noche" o "Quiero que me hagas gritar muy alto". Atolondrada, revolvió los objetos de su casilla para sacarlos y dejar de meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían. El enorme y pesado libro de Filosofía justo estaba al fondo. Maniobró con sus ya recargados brazos para intentar alcanzarlo, sin embargo, todo lo que llevaba había caído al suelo. Se dio una cachetada mental por ser tan torpe mientras se agachaba para recoger sus tereques. Con el rabillo del ojo miró otro par de manos auxiliándola. No supo en qué momento la chica se había retirado y ahora el varón se hallaba a su lado ayudándole con su desastre. Al levantar la cabeza entendió la razón por la que este le estaba socorriendo. Se trataba de alguien que ya conocía. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Así que somos vecinos? —dijo el chico. Kuki estaba sorprendida de haberse topado con la mirada de Ace, le sonrió de forma dulce.

—No sabía que tú estudias aquí. —respondió ella.

—Entonces, resulta que soy invisible.

Compartieron una sincera risa. Aunque todo ese tiempo el pelinaranja estaba ligeramente avergonzado. Sabía que su encuentro no se había realizado en las mejores condiciones y era probable que ella no lo viera de la mejor forma. Y no se equivocaba, eso le fue prueba para la japonesa de que parte de los rumores acerca de su personalidad galana eran reales. Aunque no quería hacerlo sentir mal, además de que ayer le mostró amabilidad, no tenía que reprocharle nada. Pero eso a él lo ponía intranquilo.

—Lo que viste fue... —Comenzó a excusarse— sólo se trataba de una amiga.

Ella le miró extrañada y no más asintió con la cabeza, no era partidaria de las polémicas aunque ya tenía marcado ese antecedente en el historial del chico. Él decidió seguir conversando.

—Oye, me alegra saber que estudias aquí, me evitaste la búsqueda que iba a realizar para encontrarte.

La joven continuó con ese nuevo tema de conversación, lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? —Él le extendió un sobre que hizo que la chica suspirara de alegría—. ¡El Pelotón!

—Así es, me gustaría que vayas, tengo una sorpresa especial solo para ti. —Tocó su nariz con el dedo índice e hizo que la muchacha cerrara los ojos del temor, mas cuando se dio cuenta de tan delicado acto, los abrió.

Le gustaría que su corazón sintiera aunque sea una chispa de emoción, pero aquel era un altanero masoquista que ya se había fijado en una sola persona y no pensaba olvidarlo. Lanzó un ligero suspiro y forzó una sonrisa frente a quien le estaba galanteando. Tras escuchar el timbre y enterarse que a él también le tocaba Filosofía accedió a que fueran juntos puesto que el chico ya estaba cargando sus pesados libros. Ella se ofreció a llevar algunos pero él insistió en lo contrario, así ambos caminaron al salón.

Se encontraba a medio caminar con un pie flotando en el aire y la mochila que le había rodado al codo. Wally no entendía por qué se había molestado al ver ese par juntos, ¿qué rayos tenía esa chica que estaba llamando la atención de todos? Bien pudo alejarla de Bruce pero no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo con Ace. No era que estuviera sintiendo algo por ella, su manera de ser le resultaba insoportable, pero recordaba que ella misma había pregonado ser _su_ fan. No de Ace, ¡Menos de Bruce! Tonta niña que se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza y que también le estaba siguiendo en las clases. Decidió caminar al lado contrario del salón, no sería la primera vez que faltara a una materia, pese a que prometió en casa mejorar ese semestre, esa muchacha parecía que estaba en los lugares dónde él debía estar y quería evitarla. Su nombre seguía dando vueltas en su mente. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le gritaba a la lejanía. Poco a poco los gritos tomaban formas hasta que, al segundo que vio al frente, pudo descifrar qué le estaban diciendo.

—¡Que te quites!

Tanto la chica que andaba en la patineta como él tenían bien abiertos los ojos porque sabían que era muy tarde para evitar el choque. Por tan fuerte impacto, ambos cayeron al suelo quedando ella encima de él. El rubio gemía adolorido, al intentar mover sus manos rozó, sin querer, un muslo de la muchacha. Sentía cómo la chica, quejándose también, se había apoyado en su pecho. Los dos se movían aturdidos por el golpe, sin embargo, cuando se recuperaron y reconocieron el rostro del otro, fruncieron fuerte el ceño.

—¡Tú! —gritaron al unísono. Sin pena ni delicadeza, Wally se levantó de debajo y la hizo caer hacia atrás de espaldas. Fue tan rápido el empuje que la pelirroja no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse mucho más furiosa que antes.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Así es como te gusta tratar a la gente, ¿no? Maltratándolos, pasando por encima de ellos, ¡qué desgracia la mía el que me haya topado contigo porque cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de vomitar ya que ahora sé cómo realmente eres!

Él la miraba impaciente, esperando que fuera su turno de hablar. La había dejado ir una vez pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

—Escucha, yo no pedí que fueras mi fan, me importa un pepino si te molestó conocerme, ¡No soy el único entre los dos que tiene que mejorar su forma de ser! Es más, esos gritos que lanzas te hacen ver más horrible de lo que ya eres. —Pocas veces la palabra "respeto" era primordial en su lista de cordialidades, además sabía con quién se estaba metiendo, así que con menos razón medía sus palabras—. No sé qué te hice para que me odies tanto, solo te dije la verdad, así que deja de atormentarte pensando qué nueva ofensa vas a decirme, porque si sigues así te vas a quedar sola ya sea por tu forma de ser... —Le miró de pies a cabeza— ¡Y por tu físico también!

Los ojos de la chica se veían airados, siendo esa la segunda vez que aquel muchacho la enfrentaba de manera tan grosera. Más coraje sintió al percatarse que él se sentía seguro sobre lo que le comentó y estaba expectante a su explosiva respuesta. Sin embargo esa nunca llegó, más bien, el rostro de la joven estaba ablandándose, como si en serio aquellas palabras le hubieran herido.

—No te me acerques. —expresó en un tono casi inaudible, y se marchó de inmediato para que éste no pudiera notar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

El australiano se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba que ella respondiera así. Empezó a sentir algo que creyó nunca sentiría: remordimiento. Tal vez debía meditar en lo que decía de vez en cuando, en especial si quien iba a recibirlo era alguien que había llamado su interés. No sabía qué tenía de diferente esa imprudente muchacha, quizás era el hecho de que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie por muy dolida que la dejasen, siempre sacaría la cara. Le gustaba esa actitud en una mujer. El detalle era que no había empezado su relación en buenos términos e ignoraba cómo contactarla.

—Ni siquiera sé a qué clase va —dijo para sí mismo— …si al menos supiera su nombre.

—Fanny Fullbright.

—Oh, gracias. —Dio un salto del miedo porque se pudo dar cuenta que alguien lo estaba escuchando hablar solo— ¿Quién anda ahí?

—No te asustes, sólo vengo a ayudar.

Apareció frente al australiano una señorita de cabello rubio blanquecino, agarrado en dos trenzas, pálida piel, figura delgada. En sus ojos se sobreponían un par de lentes de marcos finos. El chico trató de descifrar si la conocía de antes, suponía que estudiaban juntos por el uniforme que, al igual que él, lo llevaba sin el saco y desabrochado del cuello, tampoco tenía el listón y la blusa estaba fuera de la falda. Por más que intentó, llegó a la conclusión de que jamás la había visto en su vida.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Yo conozco a todos, pero nadie me conoce a mí. Soy Heinrietta Von Marzipán y la chica de la que quieres saber su nombre es Fanny Fullbright, ambas estamos en la clase de historia.

—¿De ahí la conoces?

—Ya te dije, primor, nadie me conoce. Aunque supongo que quieres saber más de ella, ¿cierto?

Él la miraba de manera sospechosa. Era una extraña muchacha que se le había aparecido de la nada y, por lo tanto, no le inspiraba ni una pizca de confianza pero al parecer sabía de lo que hablaba.

—¿Qué sabes? —Ella extrajo del colgante negro de su cuello una cámara fotográfica en donde empezó a buscar imágenes de la mencionada— ¡¿Tomas fotos de ella?!

—Ay, ni que fuera popular, ¡no! Tomo fotos de todo el mundo. —Le extendió la cámara al muchacho que mantuvo estupefacción en su rostro. Él observaba la cámara—. La mayoría de sus clases las recibe en la planta baja pero por lo visto este semestre le toca algunas acá arriba. Casi siempre se lleva mal con los demás, es ruda, presumida, engreída y, obviamente, una perdedora—. El chico escuchaba todo lo que Heinrietta decía mientras pasaba cada foto. En algunas se le veía cara de pocos amigos, en otras golpeaba a alguien, en unas cuantas más estaba gritando como histérica. Rodó los ojos y las pasaba todas por alto, excepto por una. Retrocedió un cuadro al mirar en una imagen cómo la chica pelirroja se hallaba sentada en la parada de autobús con sus ojos hacia el horizonte. Mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero los labios sellados y la nariz respingada la hacían ver más serena. Esa tranquilidad que mostraba su rostro, un semblante pensativo y profundo, le pareció, en parte, lindo. Mantuvo su vista en dicha foto pues tenía que admitir que lucía hermosa en tal captura.

—¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

—Uff, aquí en clases será más difícil, ella te evitará por el resto del día. Pero, siempre después de clases va al parque a patinar un rato. Puedes sorprenderla ahí. —Le guiñó el ojo y él le devolvió el gesto con una cómplice sonrisa. Sin nada más que decir la rubia optó por irse.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Wally. Ella volteó—. Si conoces a todos, también quiero saber de otra persona. —Le hizo señas con las manos de que fuera más específico—. Es… una chica de cabello negro, asiática y…

—¿Kuki Sanban? —La rapidez con la que identificaba a las personas lo estaba empezando a asustar. Le vio buscar fotos de la susodicha—. Ten.

Wally observó la primera y lucía igual que en persona, la verdad no sabía qué era lo que le veía el resto para que la "quisieran" tanto, o simplemente no quería reconocerlo.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad? —expresó la joven, sonriente por percatarse del tiempo que se tomó el güero al ver esa foto. Él agitó la cabeza para volver en sí.

—No todo es una cara bonita.

—A ti te consta, ¿no es así?

Él le lanzó una mirada de fastidio. Esa sonrisa confiada había activado todas sus alertas. No pensaba decirle ni una palabra más a esa chica que era más que obvio que el chisme corría por sus venas.

X-X-X-X-X

Tal como Heinrietta le mencionó, la chica de cabellos alborotados se había dirigido al parque. Como a esa hora casi no pasaba gente, el lugar se volvía solitario y privado; el espacio perfecto para practicar. La pelirroja colocó su skateboard en el suelo e inició con su rutina. Patinar era su medio de escapar de cualquier problema que le aquejara, se sentía invencible, como si no le tuviera miedo a nada. Cogió impulso para treparse por una banca, giró a la esquina y rodó por el barandal de unas escalinatas. Ese era su mundo, su pasión, su vocación. Al frente observó un bote de basura amenazándola, sonrió de lado y, con seguridad, aceptó el desafío. Empezó el recorrido para brincar sobre el obstáculo cuando, en ese segundo, lo vio. Todo el tiempo la estuvo mirando, ahí sentado encima de una pileta de agua. Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Tanta fue su desconcentración que olvidó el tacho adjunto que tenía que evitar. Se estrelló con el objeto, dio un par de vueltas en el suelo y toda la basura cayó en su cuerpo.

El australiano empezó a reír con malicia, alto y fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. _No me queda duda que es una perdedora,_ dijo para sus adentros. Seguía carcajeando mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que de un salto se había puesto de pie y tenía un semblante tan amargo como si se tratase de la hija del Hades. Esa actitud no lo intimidaba por asomo pues se había dado cuenta de que ella era palabras y amenazas que al final resultaban en su derrota.

—¡¿Qué parte de "no te me acerques" no entendiste?! —vociferó con un color rojo en la cara más intenso que su cabello. El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Te parece que soy de los que hacen caso a perdedores como tú? Si quiero alejarme de ti será cuando _yo_ lo decida, tú solo opta por aguantarme. —Le agitó la mano frente a la cara como si sacudiera algo, ella gruñó y empuñó sus dedos debido a su comentario—. Aparte, esos trucos estuvieron feos.

—¡Ja! ¿Acaso te crees el mejor del mundo o con la autoridad para criticar _mis_ trucos? —cruzó los brazos mientras alzaba y bajaba el pie muy rápido.

—No... —respondió sereno— yo _soy_ el mejor del mundo y _tengo_ la autoridad de criticar tus "trucos"—. Resaltó la última palabra con comillas.

—¡No es cierto! Sólo porque seas más famoso no significa que eres el mejor, puede existir una persona que te haga pedazos en un segundo pero aún no es reconocido.

—¿En serio? Preséntamelo, porque hasta ahora no he visto ninguno.

Él volvió a reír al ver su explosiva reacción, el pecho le subía y bajaba constantemente, la cara seguía colorada, parecía que echaba humo por la nariz. El cuadro completo resultaba cómico. Antes de que siguiera gritando, el güero le extendió un sobre.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó extrañada mientras lo tomaba.

—Acabas de decir que soy mal skater, así que ve al Pelotón y haré que te tragues esas palabras. —La chica lanzó una risa seca.

—En tus sueños, güerito mal teñido, ¿crees que soy boba? Yo sé que lo haces solo para que tu número de fans crezca y todos te alaben, pero adivina, ¡no me dejaré de tus estúpidos encantos!

Él encogió los hombros.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso, eres tan predecible.

Así se marchó siendo ahora el turno de la pelirroja quedarse con la palabra en la boca, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos eso.

—¡No, claro que no! Tú no me conoces así que no puedes decir que soy predecible, no sabes que voy a hacer ¡puede que vaya!, ¡o puede que no! ¡Nunca lo sabrás!

Fanny alcanzó a ver no más el pulgar levantado de Wally a lo lejos, pero nunca detuvo su caminar, sólo provocaba que ella misma gritara con más fuerza para que le escuchara.

X-X-X-X-X

Desde que lo convirtió en su deporte primordial, la japonesa jamás había faltado a un Pelotón, la convención anual que se efectuaba en honor al skateboarding, sin embargo siempre fue espectadora, tan sólo veía lo que el resto del público hacía, sin ir más allá. Era también una costumbre popular que para esa época, el trío más amado de los Chicos del barrio escogieran a una chica para que fuera denominada como su fan número uno durante el año. Algunos lo consideraban un fetiche, otros hasta ofensivo por cómo las mujeres tomaban esa competencia, y algunos más como una costumbre innecesaria. No obstante era una tradición arraigada y el público en general apoyaba la idea. Las chicas tenían la oportunidad de recibir un trato especial por los integrantes del equipo e incluso convertirse en la pareja del joven que la escogiera, si ese lo decidía así.

Kuki estaba acostada de lado horizontal de su cama con la cabeza fuera del borde, sus manos estiradas hacia arriba agarraban el sobre que había recibido esa mañana. No era novedad para ningún asistente el hecho de que todos los años, las señoritas que escogían dos de los miembros casi nunca eran tomadas en cuenta, parecía que solo lo hacían por quedar bien con el público y las elegían al azar. El único que siempre lucía emocionado era precisamente el que la había invitado, por esa razón sentía temor. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Ace, ¿qué tal si quería aprovecharse de ella? ¿o simplemente querrá verla allí? Era obvio que había algo escondido en esa propuesta pero no sabía qué. Miraba fijamente el sobre, pensando en aceptar o no la invitación de ese coqueto muchacho.

Fanny caminaba hacia su casa con su patineta en una mano y la invitación en la otra. Su encuentro con Wally fue fastidioso y vergonzoso, odiaba la manera como la había tratado. Por otro lado, no esperaba que él le hubiera prestado atención, ese chico por el que lanzaba suspiros, ya que aun seguía siendo su fan a pesar de descubrir su desagradable personalidad. Sonrió al mirar el sobre, era increíble que él estuviera hablando con una perdedora que no era nada agraciada. Pero las dudas no cesaban de aparecer. Quería encontrar una razón válida para convencerse a sí misma de _no_ ir, porque el deseo por hacerlo la estaba matando.

Intentaba concentrarse en terminar su tarea, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla de la computadora para evitar a toda costa los objetos que ese chico le entregó ayer ahí mismo en su cuarto. Hace días no tenía ni idea de la existencia de los Chicos del barrio, ahora hasta se enteraba del nombre del engreído y prepotente líder. Abby dejó de jugar con el teclado y se recostó en la silla. Giró su cabeza hacia la esquina donde había dejado la patineta y el papel, suspiró hastiada y tomó la tabla para leer las palabras escritas. "¿princesa?" "¿amado?". Su cabeza daba vueltas cada que pensaba en eso, nadie la trataba como una princesa, ni ella se consideraba como tal. No sabía qué hacer, las ganas por conocer a Nigel eran grandes, pero el temor de salir lastimada aun no lo eliminaba, lo que la retenía a tomar una decisión.

Lo peor del asunto era que tenían una tormentosa semana para pensar en su respuesta. Ellos ya hicieron su parte, invitarlas de la manera más directa, conquistadora y ruda posible. La pregunta era ¿ellas irán?

X-X-X-X-X

—Muy bien, arreglen esas pancartas. Avisen a los de Sonido que comiencen a reproducir la música ¡y que alguien traiga el cappuccino que pedí hace horas! —ordenaba Steve a través del altavoz como si fuera el director de los preparativos para el evento. Naomi, que estaba a su lado, le quitó el megáfono de golpe.

—¡No te hagas la del principito aquí! anda a ver el cappuccino tú mismo. —Él rodó los ojos y fue a regañadientes a la cafetería—. Oh, ya que pasas por ahí, tráeme un pretzel.

El Pelotón estaba a solo minutos de abrir sus puertas aquel fin de semana. Los guardaespaldas se mantenían alerta ante la orden de dar entrada en cualquier minuto. La gente hacía en cola con tal de ser los primeros en ingresar. Ese evento se realizaba para que las personas conocieran más acerca del skateboard, había presentaciones en vivo de artistas, atracciones turísticas, acróbatas, Street Dance Groups, patrocinadores publicitando sus marcas y la aparición de los campeones del año que esa vez serían los Chicos del Barrio, quienes aprovecharían la ocasión para nombrar a la fan del año. El tiempo se acortaba más, las barras y aclamaciones sonaban a viva voz. El ambiente se percibía emocionante.

Aquellos primeros cinco días fueron cansados para su mente y aun le angustiaba el hecho de saber si asistiría o no. Las dudas no se iban. Mas cuando menos lo imaginó se le prendió el foco de las ideas. Ese chico no se saldría con la suya, si bien ella se ganó la fama de ser una chica difícil debía mantener ese nombre, por eso lo alejaría a carta cabal, utilizando la manera más cliché y común posible. Cogió su celular para llamar a su única esperanza, su mejor amigo, quien la sacaría de este lío… sin siquiera enterarse.

—¿ _Hola?_ —Sonó la voz de Hoagie por el otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Vamos al Pelotón? —respondió la morena sin más preámbulos.

—¿ _Al qué?_

—Solo acompáñame allá, es donde los chicos del barrio se presentarán.

— _Ah, ya, sí escuche de… ¡Un momento! ¿cómo es que te interesa eso?¿No que no te gustan los chicos del barrio?_

—Sí, Abby no ha cambiado su punto de vista. Es solo que… —Trató de inventar alguna respuesta fiable—. ¡Kuki le dijo a Abby! Sí, eso fue, por eso a Abby ya le entraron ganas de ir, y donde Abby va…

— _Hoagie va, pero estoy ocupado, en cinco minutos mi rival en línea se conectará y ya quedamos en realizar esta batalla, ¡lo planeamos desde hace dos semanas!_

—¿Entonces piensas dejar plantada a Abby por un simple juego? ¡No inventes! Paso por ti en diez así que alístate.

— _Pero…_

—¡Ya dije! —Colgó antes de que siguiera refutando. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Había enloquecido si creía que eso iba a funcionar. Mientras cogía sus cosas para arreglarse llamó a Kuki para asegurarse que la mentirilla que comentó con su colega se convirtiera en verdad.

La japonesa, por su parte, estaba más confundida. Ese muchacho le causaba miedo y no quería acercársele mucho. Sin embargo había demostrado ser amable y, de todos modos, era parte de su grupo de skaters favorito, no quería ser descortés tampoco. Se había bañado pero aun seguía en toalla, dudosa en ir, y más por la llamada que recibió.

—¡Abby! ¿qué tal?

— _Hola, ¿vas a ir al Pelotón?_

—Claro que sí. —Cerró los ojos frustrada y torció la boca, ya había aceptado—. ¿Por qué? ¿ustedes irán? —Se emocionó mucho al saber que sí— ¡Qué genial! ¿como así?

— _Pues es una larga historia, Abby solo quería confirmar si ibas. ¿Vienes a mi casa para irnos juntos?_

—Claro, genial, voy en unos minutos. —Cerró el celular. Al menos si algo pasaba estarían sus amigos para apoyarla. Aunque ignoraba que la morena se encontraba en una situación similar.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, imaginó por unos momentos que esta le diría que había cambiado de parecer dándole la excusa perfecta para ausentarse. Pero ambas se recibieron de manera comprometida, obligadas a aceptar para no ofender a la otra. Fueron juntas a casa del castaño, cada quien perdida en sus propios pensamientos. La japonesa miró extrañada a su amiga, no conocía que fuera tan callada.

—¿Estás bien? —La morena dio un respingo y la miró nerviosa.

—Si, Abby está bien, es solo que… bueno… —Respiró hondo—. Tú conoces todo de los chicos del barrio, ¿cierto?—. La asiática asintió con la cabeza—.¿Qué sabes del pelón?

—¿Nigel? Pues es callado, casi siempre un misterio, a veces altanero y en ocasiones autoritario. No da detalles de su vida privada a excepción de su círculo de amigos, ni siquiera es abierto con todos los miembros del equipo. Solía estudiar en el colegio donde estoy, pero lo expulsaron por una pelea que tuvo. Dicen que dejó a un muchacho medio muerto, yo nunca vi. Muchos lo consideran un fuerte rival a vencer en varios aspectos. Siempre que quiere conseguir algo, hace lo que sea por logarlo. Ahora sé que está en la secundaria Gallagher.

—Sí, a Abby le consta.

—¡No me digas que tú estudias con él!

—Hasta nos sentamos cerca, todo por el inútil de Hoagie.

—Pero eso es genial, Nigel es muy agradable y atento.

—Tal vez demasiado atento.

Fue ahí cuando la pelinegra entendió el cambio de humor de su amiga. Pudo descifrar la razón por la que asistiría al evento. Sonrió emocionada de tan solo pensarlo, puede que ella no fuera experta en el amor pero sin duda sabía más del asunto que Abby.

—Así que… ¿vas al pelotón por él? —La acusada se detuvo a raya y la miró temerosa. La chica echó a reír al sentir sus nervios.

—T-tú no sabes nada, ¿de acuerdo? —La japonesa asintió aún sonriente e hizo un cierre imaginario sobre sus labios—. Además, Abby solo va para alejarlo de una vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente a Abby no le da buena espina, voy a hacer que se olvide de mí.

—¿Cómo?

La morena puso un rostro pensativo—. No creo que él se acerque a una chica que ya tenga novio, ¿verdad?

Kuki pensó en lo que dijo, hasta donde sabía ella no tenía novio. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al comprender su improvisado plan.

—¿Vas a fingir tener un novio? —La otra asintió con la cabeza—. Pero, ¡¿quién te va a ayudar a hacer tremenda locura?!

—¡Hola chicas! —gritó el "novio" de Abigail mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y corría a ellas.

La morena le guiñó el ojo y pintó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. La asiática vio entre los dos una vez que el castaño estuvo a su lado y rió un poco. La otra chica se arrimó a su hombro y le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, ella contenía la risa cubriéndose la boca aunque no podía mucho.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —expresó la pobre víctima de toda la situación, provocando que la pelinegra riera más. Para disimular las cosas, la morena lo agarró del brazo y le hizo andar.

—Tú solo camina. —Los tres fueron hacia el dichoso lugar.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Desde la calle anterior se escuchaba la música que emitían los potentes parlantes. Se había rogado a sí misma de que no asistiría pero después de haberle llamado "predecible" no iba a permitir que se diera el gusto de etiquetarla de ese modo, aunque para eso tuviera que asistir. De cualquier manera el chico terminaría ganando, aquello era lo que más le frustraba. Sin embargo, ya estaba ahí, tenía que cruzar y listo. Agarró el tirante de su bolso de mano y, con muchos nervios, ingresó al lugar.

Por otro lado, los tres se detuvieron en la entrada para observar el majestuoso lugar.

— ¡Wow, este lugar se ve genial! —Abrazó a ambas chicas en cada brazo e hizo que entraran lo más rápido posible.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Las tres invitadas aceptaron ir, eso sí, con la mente fija en que no se dejarían llevar por sus emociones y que los encantos de esos chicos permanecieran donde debían estar, lejos de su alcance. Lo que no sabían era que en el momento en que pusieron un pie en el sitio, ya habían caído en la trampa.

* * *

 **Para que vean que no menosprecio la versión femenina de Heinrich (Heinrietta), ahí la puse ;p (la verán muy seguido por aquí o3o). No me pregunten de donde sacó su amor a la fotografía, es un AU y ya no puedo hacer nada XD Aunque si me ponen a elegir de los dos, prefiero a Heinrich.**

 **Hablando del alemán, les alegrará saber que estoy retomando la escritura de Los piratas del corazón de caramelo :') Mi inspireishon anda así to' loca por eso debo aprovechar. (sé que a nadie le importa, pero igual lo comunico XD)**

 **¿Review? :3**


	7. El Pelotón

**Ok Lenna, a partir de este capítulo, esto es nuevo hasta para ti XD (#VamoAHacerleBullyingAFanny :v)**

 **¿Pueden creer que en la antigua cuenta, todos estos 7 capítulos eran sólo 3? Ay, a veces extraño mi "mal" de escribir demasiado, a veces no :p**

 **Tengo el presentimiento de que este fic va a quedar requete largo... bueno, ¡A leer! XD**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Canción: Because I'm Stupid - SS501.**

* * *

El Pelotón, uno de los eventos más esperado por todos los skaters y aficionados. Rodeado de stands que vendían diversos recuerdos para los asistentes. La música pop y electrónica retumbaba por los parlantes en cada poste del establecimiento; el escenario estaba apoderado por grupos de street dance que el público ovacionaba. Y la mayor atracción, una rampa honda de 15 metros de diámetro con diversos obstáculos; en esos momentos era abierta al público, razón por la cual, estaba saturada por varios muchachos mostrando sus mejores piruetas. Podían hacerlo hasta la presentación más esperada: la aparición de los tres Chicos del barrio más amados.

No importaba cuántos años consecutivos asistía a dicha convención, siempre había algo nuevo que le impresionaba. Aún no estaba tan segura de qué era lo que le esperaba conforme avance el día, de todos modos se sentía a gusto de, por primera vez, asistir con amigos.

Kuki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hoagie tratando de conseguir una rebaja a esa playera tan "cool", pero el muchacho del stand no cedía a la oferta. Abby solo miraba la discusión con cierto desgano y una sonrisa de lado. La japonesa pensó por unos segundos en la locura que su amiga pensaba hacer. Aunque pasó poco tiempo en conocerlos, se notaba a simple vista que había una conexión entre ellos, pero no estaba segura de se desarrollara a algo más, o al menos no lo había considerado. Y en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un toque de hombro provocó que dé un salto. Al voltear, no pudo quedar más atónita.

— ¡Bruce!

El mencionado se acercó a la muchacha brindándole un fuerte abrazo. Acto que la dejó perpleja, trató de calmarse, porque sentir sus manos era lo más delicado que había experimentado.

Los otros chicos se acercaron.

—Ay, no puedo creer que solo le haya bajado dos dólares. —dijo Hoagie con su camiseta nueva ya puesta.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Si Abby fue quien pagó. —respondió la morena, recibiendo de su amigo una gran sonrisa.

Kuki les presentó al rubio de ojos azules. Lo saludaron sin darle importancia a de dónde apareció o cómo se conocían.

De pronto, los ojos del castaño se iluminaron.

— ¿Ese es un salón de videojuegos?

Al segundo desapareció, llevándose a Abby de un jalón de brazos. Cuando la japonesa estuvo a punto de seguirles, el rubio la detuvo con su mano.

—Oye, no querrás hacer un mal tercio allá. —habló entre risas.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Pensó que tenía toda la razón, pero le sorprendió que apenas él, con una mirada, pudiera notar la conexión entre ellos que la japonesa tardó días en darse cuenta. Aparentemente Bruce es un chico muy observador. Después que le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, los dos se encaminaron a recorrer el lugar.

Visitaron varios stands, jugaron algunas atracciones, Kuki nunca había conseguido tantos recuerdos y todo gracias a Bruce, consideró que tenía una billetera mágica que hacía que el dinero nunca acabara. En todo el camino, no paraban de conversar, era como si se conocían el uno del otro, y las palabras simplemente fluían. Transcurría el tiempo, y cada vez se sentía más cómoda con él. A ciencia cierta no sabía por qué; por su dulce voz, su encantadora sonrisa, sus ojos intensos, sus buenos modales... o todo lo anterior. Nunca creyó toparse con esos muchachos lindos que aparecían en las películas, que se encontraban en la mente de toda chica enamorada.

Una sensación similar a lo que experimentaba con el güero, su ejemplo a seguir en el skateboarding, lo cual le provocaba mucha incertidumbre. ¿Cómo logró congraciarse con el rival de su ídolo? Sabía que Wally estaba sobre todas las cosas, pero su grosería y mala actitud la bajaron de esa nube de ilusión. Mientras que Bruce, a quien debería odiar, resultó ser el chico más atento y educado que haya conocido. Tanta confusión hasta le provocó dolor de cabeza, y sabía que estando con el muchacho rubio de ojos azules, no le estaba siendo fiel al grupo que amó por muchos años. Tenía que decidirse de alguna manera.

—Y luego, ¡Boom! Al suelo. No esperaba suceda eso, solo fue un simple empujón. —Platicaba el rubio mientras reía.

—Eres el líder de Los de la otra cuadra, ¿verdad?

Después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, se arrepintió. No quería incomodarlo como se mostraba evidentemente en su rostro, pero tampoco le gustaba estar a la incertidumbre de saber cuáles son los fines de este muchacho.

Bruce miró al infinito.

—Tú sabes la respuesta. Eres fan de los Chicos del Carrio, debes conocer a sus rivales también.

Kuki abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy su fan? No te lo había mencionado.

—Te vi cuando ganaste el concurso.

Sus ojos instintivamente pestañearon. Sintió como sus manos temblaron ligeramente. No imaginaba que alguien estaba a su asecho, y nunca le gustó cuando alguien se le acercaba con intenciones ocultas. No midió sus pasos, simplemente su cuerpo le pedía alejarse, no podía entender por qué. Sin embargo, el rubio la tomó de los brazos, no quería que se vaya. No hasta explicar todo.

—No quiero que me malinterpretes, Kuki. Sé que sonó raro, pero debía hacerlo. Tenemos que estar pendientes de cualquier cosa que hagan los Chicos del Barrio, así como ellos lo están de nosotros. Y quedé cautivado cuando te vi.

—Pero... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque sabía que esa iba a ser tu reacción. —Ella lo miró extrañada—. No quería que pienses que solo me acerqué a ti para que te alejes de ellos. No es por presumir, pero estoy satisfecho con las fans que ya tengo. Eres muy reservada, estoy consciente de eso, por eso no quería que te asustes si me presentaba como "el malo de la película". Me agradas y, sin importar en qué bando estés, quiero conocerte. Solo quería que me permitas hacerlo.

Sus pequeños ojos achinados se exaltaron, suponía que ese muchacho saldría con una interesante respuesta, pero no tan dulce. Pensó por unos segundos en qué tan "malo" era aquel personaje, quien mantenía una guerra fría con los Chicos del Barrio.

Existía también la posibilidad de que no lo conocían realmente. El hecho de que tuviera diferencias con su grupo no debería transformarlo en alguien a quien temer. La japonesa le brindó una sonrisa, combinada con algo de nervios; preguntándose por qué sentía ganas de conocer más de tal muchacho encantador.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

En la sala de videojuegos, los dos jóvenes emulaban una pelea que se mostraba en pantalla, finalmente la batalla acabó con el ganador en pie.

—Ay, no se vale. —Renegó Hoagie— ¡exijo una revancha!

— ¿Revancha? Abby te va ganando cinco veces. —añadió la morena.

—Oigan, ya han jugado mucho, nos toca a nosotros.

Los chicos miraron con cierto fastidio a esos chamacos que querían quitarlos de ahí, pero no dijeron mayor cosa, después de todo tenían razón, así que decidieron evitar problemas y cedieron su puesto a los otros. Mientras tanto se quedaron viéndolos por un rato.

Abby se perdió en sus pensamientos fácilmente. Aún no podía creer que estaba por realizar una hazaña que hasta para ella resultaba tonta y ridícula, sin embargo, no hallaba otra solución a ese problema. Dedicó unos segundos en observar a su amigo. Él negaba con la cabeza al ver las malas jugadas que hacían esas personas. No quería jugar con sus sentimientos, peor con los de ella misma. Mas fue en aquel instante en que recordó la razón de fondo, deshacerse de ese pelón a como dé lugar, sin importar el costo. Además, ya había abrazado y mostrado actos de cariño a Hoagie antes, esa ocasión no tenía por qué verse diferente. De todos modos, creyó que sería más conveniente ensayar para que las cosas fluyan con mayor naturalidad.

—Por favor, ¿apenas 500 puntos? —hablaba Hoagie para sí mismo al ver el bajo marcador que esos chicos habían hecho.

Recibiendo con asombro lo que sucedió. En aquel segundo, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, Abby estaba abrazándolo con ternura y delicadeza, ocultando su rostro por el ligero rubor que tenía en sus mejillas. El muchacho, por otro lado, ya se encontraba rojo cual tomate, con la respiración entrecortada. Decidió calmarse, después de todo, aquella acción le pareció muy repentina y necesitaba una explicación.

—Oye... ¿puedo preguntar?

—¿Acaso Abby no puede dar muestras de cariño a su mejor amigo sin ser cuestionada?

El castaño alzó una ceja ante sorprendente respuesta de parte de su amiga. Aunque tal acto le parecía lindo, prefería disimular.

—Tú sabes la respuesta. ¿Podemos dejar las "muestras de cariño" para otro momento? —dijo mientras alejó los brazos de Abby de su cuerpo, recuperando su color normal. La muchacha lanzó un suspiro. Consideró que su plan tal vez no sea tan sencillo como lo pensado. Ambos miraron hacia el lado contrario de ellos, mostrando cierta incomodidad.

Y en eso, notaron que el gentío se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la rampa principal, no dudaron en acompañarlos para ver que sucedía. Convenientemente para Fanny, se encontraba sentada en las gradas superiores del auditorio, así que halló buen puesto para el espectáculo sin planearlo. Abby y Hoagie llegaron a sentarse en las gradas inferiores, no veían mucho por la gente parada que estaba a su alrededor pero poco les importaba. Kuki llegó con Bruce cuando el lugar ya estaba repleto de gente. Estaban de pie, pero con una buena vista a la rampa.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres verlos? —le comunicó la asiática a su amigo. Él sonrió.

—Tranquila. No es la primera vez que miro sus presentaciones.

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente por esas palabras, era como si no le afectaran los triunfos de su equipo rival; a diferencia de otros miembros que se dejarían llevar por la envidia. Nuevamente correspondió a la sonrisa.

De manera inmediata, Steve y Naomi ya estaban en el centro de la rampa.

—¡Cómo están los rockeroooooooos! —exclamó el varón del micrófono.

—¡¿La están pasando bien?! —Respondieron a la jamaiquina con un rotundo "Sí"—. Ahora ha llegado el momento que todos, sobretodo _todas,_ han estado esperando. ¡El nombramiento de la fan número uno de este año! —Las barras se escucharon principalmente de las señoritas—. Recuerden que cada 12 meses, nuestros tres skaters favoritos elegirán a su chica para acompañarles por el resto del tiempo.

—Quienes también estarán invitadas a la fiesta de esta noche en El Punto. Y adivinen _quién_ será el Dj de ese fiestón. —pronunció Steve con picardía, señalándose a sí mismo. Los espectadores gritaron en cuanto terminó de hablar.

—Pero no se emocionen mucho, chicas y chicos, porque ahora es momento de ver a nuestros Skaters en acción. —Tras las palabras de Naomi, música electrónica seleccionada personalmente por el animador retumbó sobre los parlantes—. Con ustedes el primer Skater en la rampa: ¡"El güero" Wallabee Beatles!

Entre gritos y aplausos, el australiano apareció montando su tabla rodeando la autopista mientras saludaba a sus admiradores. Kuki lo observó desde lejos, pensando en el maltrato que recibió de quien siempre había sido su amor platónico, lanzó un suspiro de pena. Gesto que el rubio a su lado notó; él cambió su rostro a uno más serio. Fanny también lo veía desde la lejanía, y se odió a sí misma cuando sintió que sus mejillas se pusieron calientes, así que volteó su rostro con hastío y se cruzó de brazos para disimular.

— ¡"El chico" Ace García! —Aclamó Steve.

El latino dio una voltereta por los aires con su patineta en la mano, al pisar el suelo, el mini vehículo ya estaba debajo de sus pies. Todos gritaron de la emoción. Ace no dudó en buscarla; justo en una esquina, le alegró mucho que esté ahí, razón por la cual saludó con la mano. Kuki se encontró en una mezcla de sentimientos, pese a lo bravucón que fue Wally, hubiera preferido que él la busque en vez del pelinaranja. Por cortesía, respondió al gesto.

—Así que ya te conociste con Ace. —dijo el rubio.

Kuki asintió con la cabeza, ya que no pensó que estaba diciéndole algo malo. Bruce, en cambio, posó su mano en la barbilla con una mirada pensante.

— ¡Y Nigel Uno! —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Se posicionó en un lugar estratégico, y en una baranda, se deslizó con su patineta para al final aterrizar al suelo. Con un pie presionó con fuerza un lado de la tabla para inclinarla y lanzarla por los aires, cayendo justo en sus manos. La gente ovacionaba al líder del grupo a montón.

Como si tuviera un radar incorporado, fue quien la encontró con más facilidad que cualquiera. Abby maldijo por lo bajo, pero fue ahí cuando recordó su plan. Ella agarró el brazo de su amigo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Al observar eso, Nigel arrugó el entrecejo, mas las barras de los fans lo desconcentraron de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a ellos con un saludo.

—"Ja, toma eso pelón". —pensó la morena con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Y en eso, la mano de su camarada empujó el rostro de la muchacha. Ella notó su rostro de confusión.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le dijo.

—Primero te quejas de que Abby te maltrata, y ahora que es amable contigo, te parece extraño, ¡Decídete! —Miró al auditorio con furia, disimulando la pena por confundir a su mejor amigo.

—Bipolar. —murmuró.

—Prepárense para ver de lo que están hechos estos galanes. Con ustedes ¡Los Chicos del Barrio!

Con una retumbante música de fondo, los tres quedaron en el centro de la pista. Inmediatamente los tres se dispersaron tan rápido que parecía que tenían propulsores debajo de sus ruedas. Nigel se dirigió a la izquierda de la rampa, realizando un Lip and Grind bien elaborado. Quedó encima del borde, volteó ligeramente su cabeza para resaltar el brillo de sus anteojos oscuros, provocando el griterío de las chicas. Ace, quien estaba del otro lado, raspaba su tabla en las varillas de metal con el pie inclinado hacia arriba; un Kick it tan rápido y potente que parecía salir chispa por debajo de las ruedas. Él extendía su brazo hacia el público quien aprovechaba para, por lo menos, tener un ligero choque de palmas con el Skater. Los dos cedieron paso al güero, quien dio un giro de 180 grados, para coger impulso y dar una mortal, cayendo en pie sobre su Skate, su mirada sería y rígida era lo que más encantaba. El público ovacionaba a los tres con total euforia y algarabía.

Fanny se tapaba los oídos por el fuerte sonido que expresaban los chicos que estaban a su lado. Parecía ser que en la grada más alta, donde ella se encontraba sentada, también se pusieron los más ruidosos de todo el gentío. Su mirada denotaba cansancio y molestia, más aún al darse cuenta que esos gritos subían el volumen. Finalmente explotó.

—Si tanto lo quieres ¡Tatúatelo! —exclamó a viva voz.

—Oye, no grites, algunos aquí queremos apoyar la presentación, gracias. —respondió una chica, quien era la progenitora de tremendo bullicio. Fanny gruñó entre dientes.

—Disculpa por molestar, pero ¡Estás a punto de dejarme sorda!

—¿Y a mí qué? Si no eres fan de los Chicos del Barrio, como nosotros, entonces vete.

— ¡Párale el carro! —Interrumpió un muchacho que estaba al lado de la chica—. No podemos ser fans de los Chicos del Barrio, porque, ¡Somos los Chicos del Barrio!

Quien dijo eso fue el mismo Chad Dickson, Rachel asintió con la cabeza haciendo pulgar arriba. Fanny abrió la boca hasta más no poder.

—Son... ¡¿Son chicos del barrio?!

—No sé, ¿seremos Chicos del Barrio? —Jason puso cara de pensativo.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Bartie desde el final de la grada.

—Yo soy chico del barrio de Wisconsin. —Bromeó Cavallero. Todos rieron al escuchar el chiste.

Cuando la forastera se dio cuenta, toda la fila estaba ocupada por el resto del grupo de Skaters más amado.

—Así que, puedes optar por irte, estás en _nuestro_ territorio. —Luego de que la rubia dijo eso, cogió aire y grito— ¡Vamos equipo!

Fanny volvió a taparse los oídos recuperando su furia.

—¡Por lo menos grita de forma más decente! Aprende a ser más femenina.

—¿Lo dice la chica de camisa holgada, cabello despeinado y cara áspera? —La escocesa la miró con ojos aburridones—. Si no viniste a aclamarlos entonces ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te gustan? O debería decir, ¿No te gustamos?

—¡Claro que sí! Es solo que... que... —Resopló, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y puso su mentón encima de sus manos—. Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

De forma instintiva, observó al muchacho australiano que era su razón principal por la cual estaba ahí. Odiaba que sea tan perfecto, trató de verle tan solo un solo error a su demostración, mas le fue imposible ¡Ni una falla! Y eso le frustraba cada vez más, porque no podía evitar que aquellos nuevos sentimientos hacia ese Skater aparezcan, una sensación que la convertía en un ser débil, dócil. Odiaba admitir que ese chico estaba cambiando todo su mundo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, lo admiraba. Eso la enamoraba más de él.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Rachel comenzó a reír burlonamente.

—La novedad hubiera sido que _no_ hayas venido por el güero. —Al decir eso en voz alta, el resto de los Skaters contribuyeron a la carcajada. Fanny estaba roja de la furia, como era usual en ella. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta del cambio de color de piel de aquella muchacha, paró su risa.

—Oye, no me mires así. Y relájate, hay como ochocientas chicas aquí con el mismo pensar que tú, tranquila. —Comentó haciendo que la escocesa ruede los ojos—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rachel. —Extendió su mano hacia ella.

Miró a la muchacha con suspicacia, nunca le agradaba que alguien le gane en un simple juego de palabras, mucho menos otra señorita. Se la veía desafiante y atrevida, le recordaba mucho a su propia forma de ser, razón por la cual sentía que sus personalidades podrían chocar. Aunque, de todos modos, era una Chica del Barrio, debería ser amable con aquellas personas, ya que seguían siendo su admiración.

—Dime Fanny. —Su tono de voz fue algo escéptico pero aceptó el apretón de manos.

Cuando el trío culminó, los vítores y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todos ovacionaban a los muchachos con voz en cuello. Incluyendo a ese joven de googles que apenas hace unos días los conocía.

—¡Viva Los chicos del barrio! ¡Son lo mejor! —seguía aclamando. Pero todas sus acciones se detuvieron al sentir la mano de su amiga palpando la suya—. Otra vez con eso.

—Es que lo hicieron muy bien y Abby se emocionó. —se defendió la morena pintando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hoagie la miró por unos segundos para después reírse de ella. Miró hacia al frente. Preguntándose dónde había conseguido el autocontrol suficiente como para mantener la calma. Siempre que tenía algún tipo de cercanía con Abby, no podía evitar sentir un mar de nervios, un vacío en su estómago, su respiración se entrecortaba; era como si ponían su mundo de cabeza. En el fondo de su ser era precisamente de ese modo como se sentía, mas algo le decía que si cambiaba su serenidad por nervios, Abby no seguiría mostrando ese tipo de tratos. No podía negarlo, le gustaba aquella situación en la que estaba ahora. Es más, cuánto quisiera que sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su amiga salgan a la luz algún día, y que ese afecto se convierta en algo real, sin tener esa enorme barrera de la amistad en medio de ellos. Él sostuvo su mano con fuerza, esperando que ese ligero tacto prolongue su tiempo. Abby sintió el agarre, mostrando cierta intriga de la cual también decidió disimular, el inglés estaba observándolos, así que le sonrió al castaño.

Nigel alzó una ceja viéndolos fijamente, mas eso no truncaría sus planes. Sonrió por lo bajo y alzó la mano para que sus fans griten a viva voz.

Steve y Naomi aparecieron por arte de magia.

—Esa presentación estuvo ¡de peeeelos!—exclamó el castaño.

—No se puede esperar menos de estos campeones. —alabó la jamaiquina—. Ahora, mis queridas señoritas, su momento ha llegado. ¿Quién está listo para conocer a las fans de este año? —El público se exaltó en aclamaciones.

Kuki aplaudió de forma leve, ya que le preocupaba saber quién sería la fan de Wally. Recordó que, tanto él como su líder, elegían muchachitas al azar con el simple hecho de seguir con la tradición. Pero sentía que aquella ocasión iba a ser diferente; logró conocer el verdadero lado de Wallabee, logrando que se cuestione si habrá una chica que él quiera de verdad, pese a su fría personalidad. En realidad, más que intriga, sentía un ligero dolor. Por más que quisiese, algo le decía que no la nombraría a ella.

— ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que te van a elegir.

Kuki volteó de forma abrupta hacia el progenitor de la voz. Aquel chico de ojos azules pronunció una declaración muy peculiar, viniendo del líder del bando rival, le parecía, en cierta manera, extraño para la asiática.

—Comenzaremos con ¡El Chico! —anunció el presentador.

De inmediato, el pelinaranja se dirigió a su destino montando su patineta. La gente estaba ansiosa por descubrir quien será la afortunada.

El corazón de Kuki aceleró con fuerza cuando sus ojos contemplaron al sudamericano acercarse. Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, sucedió lo que menos deseó. Él se aproximó a su chica, tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza cual un príncipe haría con su princesa. Cuánto le alegró que lo hayan nombrado primero, era la oportunidad perfecta que tenía para realizar su hazaña, sería suya y de nadie más, antes de que alguien siquiera considere tomarla. Le guiñó el ojo, notando el rubor en las mejillas de la asiática. Estaba avergonzada, sus nervios la invadieron al grado de quedarse estática sin poder responder algo, en ningún momento hubiera imaginado que aquel muchacho la eligiera, mas el suceso ya aconteció, no podía hacer más que escuchar las ovaciones del público por haber sido la ganadora.

Steve y Naomi se colocaron a los lados de la asiática.

—Válgame, pues, los premios están de tu lado, nenita. —dijo Steve.

—Anda, dile al mundo cómo te llamas. —Naomi le extendió el micrófono.

—Kuki Sanban. —respondió ella con cierta pena en su voz.

— ¡Les presento a la fan número uno de Ace, ¡Kuki Sanban!

Sus dos amigos aplaudieron con emoción ya que sabían cuánto ella amaba a este grupo de Skaters. La pelirroja resopló un mechón de su cabello mientras rodaba los ojos, no le gustó en lo absoluto que esa muchacha esté llevándose los premios mayores en ocasiones seguidas.

— ¡Felicidades! Sabía que te iban a mencionar. —exclamó Bruce.

—Pero... ¿no te molesta?

—Tu felicidad, es mi felicidad.

Aquella respuesta la tomó desapercibida. Optó por sonreírle de forma dulce al rubio.

—Seguimos con ¡Nigel Uno! —El inglés emprendió su recorrido montando su patineta junto a las barras de sus admiradores.

Abby estaba fresca como la lechuga pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, sin entender por qué la gente gritaba tanto. Y de pronto, su cuerpo se heló por completo al ver que ese chico de descendencia europea paró su recorrido en frente de ella, se colocó de rodillas y, dentro de su chaqueta, sacó una hermosa rosa roja la cual se la extendía mientras posaba la otra palma en el pecho.

—No me vas a dejar con la mano extendida, ¿verdad?

Todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor gritaron de la emoción debido al romanticismo que rodeaba aquella escena. La gorra roja no podía ocultar los ojos saltones que mostraba en su rostro. Estaba hecha piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar, qué hacer para quitárselo encima, ya que eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Sin embargo, recordó cómo los fans se enfurecieron con ella cuando lo apodó "presumido pelón". Se dio cuenta de la trampa, era como si el inglés la hubiera puesto entre la espada y la pared, al rededor de miles de personas dispuestas a crucificarla en el momento que rechace la propuesta.

Mas ella no era la única con una batalla mental. Hoagie abrió su boca hasta más no poder, se encontraba estupefacto, sin entender qué momento de su vida se desprendió de su amiga para no haberse dado cuenta que tenía un admirador secreto, quien estaba realizando la declaración más perfecta que haya visto.

—Abby, no vayas a...

Como un despertador, las palabras del castaño la hicieron reaccionar. Provocando que, por instinto, su mano tome la hermosa flor. Su amigo dio un respingo y posó ambas manos a la cabeza, el líder sonrió pícaramente dejando tras de sí la ovación del resto de las muchachas.

Abby se encontró en medio de Steve y Naomi.

—Dinos tu nombre, chica. —pidió el joven.

—A...bi...ga...il... Lin...coln...

—Un aplauso a la nueva fan de Nigel ¡Abigail Lincoln!—Sonaron los aplausos.

Hoagie agitaba su mano frente a los ojos de su amiga, chasqueaba los dedos cerca de sus oídos, optó por gritar su nombre, pero nada, no recibía respuesta alguna. Lanzó un suspiro, no podía creer cómo apareció ese chico entrometido de forma repentina.

—Y el último, pero no menos importante, ¡Wallabee Beatles!

Los gritos retumbaron más ya que él era quien todas estaban ansiosas por ver. Sin embargo, el güero no se subió a su patineta, sólo avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, buscando con la mirada a su víctima. Cuando la encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír maléficamente.

— ¡FULBRIGHT! —gritó para al segundo lanzar un objeto hacia las gradas de arriba.

Fanny alzó la mirada en cuanto escuchó su apellido, y notó que algo se acercaba a ella con rapidez. Alzó sus manos y aquel objeto cayó directo en ellas. Al verlo, se dio cuenta que era un llavero con un muñequito al estilo de los Tamagochi, tenía un listón en el cuello que decía "caíste".

Wally tomó el micrófono de Steve—. Se llama Fanny Fulbright. —Lo devolvió.

—La nueva fan número uno de Wally es ¡Fanny Fulbright!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Gritó la pelirroja, estaba anonadada. El público aplaudió con fuerza, incluyendo a los Chicos del Barrio que estaban a su alrededor.

—Parece que tu visita al Pelotón fue buena idea después de todo. Tendrás a tu "ídolo" todo el tiempo que quieras. —bromeó Rachel mientras le daba ligeros golpes con el codo.

La escocesa apartó su brazo de ella—. ¡No empieces! Todo esto es culpa de ese güero de tercera.

Lo miró con ojos fúricos, ganas no le faltaban de bajar de ahí y descuartizarlo hasta el cansancio. Del coraje hacía mímicas de ahorco con sus manos mientras gruñía entre dientes; poco a poco sus gemidos fueron creciendo hasta que gritó frenéticamente, se jalaba los cabellos con ganas de arrancarlos.

Los Skaters miraban todo con aburrimiento.

—Miren, hasta grita de la dicha y emoción. —dijo Kenny. El resto del equipo lo acompañó con una secuencia de "aaaww" al seguir escuchando a la pelirroja refunfuñando.

Wally se acercó donde estaban sus dos amigos. Nunca se los había visto tan contentos en una elección de fan como en ese día. Sin importar las dudas, los terceros entrometidos, los regalos que tegan que dar, nada detuvo lo inevitable.

Todas cayeron en la trampa.

Si bien la japonesa iba a sentir recelo por la futura fan del australiano, enterarse que Fanny era su candidata no le pareció algo agradable. Probablemente ella ni siquiera estuvo en su "lista de postulantes", sabía que su personalidad, para el güero, fue muy fastidiosa, pero sus esperanzas no habían desfallecido. En ese momento no estaba con los ánimos que la caracterizaban, pero debía dejar esos asuntos atrás, de todos modos volvería al Punto, con la invitación a la fiesta más envidiada por todo Skater, incluso por ella en años anteriores, así que se propuso a disfrutar el momento. Tal como dijeron los presentadores, los premios estaban de su lado, debía aprovecharlos.

—Felicidades a las tres afortunadas. Las esperamos en el fiestón que será esta noche en El Punto. —anunció Steve.

—Y en cuanto a las otras chicas... lo siento, el otro año será. —añadió Naomi con tristeza. Algunas chicas comenzaron a llorar y abrazarse entre sí para calmar sus penas.

Después de la presentación principal, los espectadores se dispersaron para ver las demás atracciones. Dando prácticamente por terminado el Pelotón.

Un chamaco que portaba una libreta en mano se acercó a la asiática.

—San… ban… —leía con cierta dificultad su apellido. — Ven conmigo.

— ¿Tan rápido? —dijo Kuki algo sorprendida.

—Tengo protocolo que seguir, me dijeron que… oye, un momento, ¡Tú eres Bruce!

El joven se acercó hacia el Skater con gran admiración, lo veía como una celebridad. Bruce se limitó por brindarle un cordial saludo mientras escuchaba las risitas de Kuki.

—Viejo, eres lo máximo en la rampa, ¿me das tu autógrafo?

El rubio procedió a firmar el papel que le dio. El muchacho estaba muy contento al tener ese autógrafo en su poder. Bruce mostraba seguridad después de eso ya que, no pensaba negarlo, se sentía genial dar autógrafos. Pero en eso, se fijó en el rostro temeroso de su amiga, más de lo que ella lucía de costumbre. Bien sabía él que entrar al mundo del Skateboarding se tornaba algo difícil e intimidante. Quizá, al parecer de ella todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido como para considerar qué era lo que realmente deseaba. Él se acercó brindándole esa sonrisa que cada vez más le cautivaba.

—Hey, tranquila. Sé que te ira muy bien.

—La verdad, quisiera que vengas conmigo. —El rubio rió a carcajadas.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible. Aparte que será en el lugar donde nadie quisiera verme, solo la fan puede ir. Diviértete mucho Kuki, sabes que yo te estaré esperando. —Se despidió con la mano.

Kuki siguió al chico de la libreta con timidez, pero las palabras de Bruce la reconfortaron un poco, realmente ese joven resultó ser alguien muy caballeroso con ella. Miró hacia atrás una vez más para despedirse del rubio y se encaminó en el sendero que le indicaban.

Otro muchacho de piel más oscura y anteojos se acercó con la libreta a las gradas superiores.

—Fanny… Chungiht. Venga conmigo. —hablaba sin dejar de mirar las anotaciones del nombre de la chica.

Inmediatamente la pelirroja se levantó con furia.

—Primero ¡es FULBRIGHT! Y segundo, no pienso ir allá. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Los muchachos que estaban al lado suyo la miraron con ojos aburridones.

— ¡Por favor! —reclamó la rubia— si en tu frente está escrito "Muero por ir".

Los chicos se rieron por su broma, haciendo que la pelirroja frunza el ceño más que de costumbre.

—No, no, no, no. En su frente está escrito "Hazme tuya, Wally". —carcajearon más fuerte ante la broma de Mauricio.

—Yo tengo otra. —Continuó Bartie—. En su frente está escrito "Estoy tan sola que tengo que buscar amor de un simple concurso".

La única risa que se escuchó fue la del castaño.

—Viejo, lo arruinaste. —dijo Justin mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Ustedes no son nadie para decirme qué hacer y qué no!

En ese momento, los muchachos recordaron la existencia de Fanny. La miraron tranquilamente.

—Ni siquiera me conocen, no saben qué pasa por mi cabeza. No iré a su mugroso lugar porque no me da la gana, y me importa un pepino lo que haya dicho ese güero, nadie me va a obligar a…

Estando a punto de terminar su aburrido discurso, Chad se acercó a ella y la cargó sobre su hombro.

—Sí, sí, dejemos el teatro para después.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

Los chicos ignoraban los gritos y arrebatos de la muchacha, apoyando al rubio que la lleve a donde sabían que moría por ir. El moreno de anteojos miraba todo un poco asustado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió al séquito que se dirigía al Punto. Fanny mantuvo sus gritos a viva voz amenazando al rubio, forcejeando con golpes y patadas al aire; trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero nada. Todos se dirigieron hacia allá.

Por otro lado, Abby estaba tan concentrada viendo esa rosa roja que seguía sin escuchar los llamados de su amigo.

— ¡Abby!

Ella dio un salto del susto. Miró hacia donde estaba el progenitor del grito con molestia. Pero no esperaba toparse con el mismo semblante de parte del castaño.

—Creo que tu extraña forma de actuar hoy día se debió a ese chico que, tal parece, lo conocías más de lo que yo creí.

Lanzó la indirecta de una forma áspera, dejando a la morena sin palabras. Ella lanzó una risa seca.

—Abby no tiene que darte ninguna explicación. —Se levantó de las gradas para irse. Hoagie le siguió el pasó.

—Ah no, no te preocupes. ¡El calvito lo explicó todo!

Ella volteó hacia su persona de forma rápida.

—Al menos me vas a decir por qué estás molesto.

—Debería estarlo. Acabo de enterarme de la peor manera que has tenido un Romeo en tu vida.

—No exageres, Las cosas no son así.

—Entonces, deberías aclararlo.

— ¿Disculpen? —Otra voz habló.

—¡¿Qué?!

Gritaron los dos chicos y miraron con furia hacia quien les interrumpió. El muchacho con libreta en mano dio un respingo al sentir esos rostros amenazantes. Tartamudeó un poco para poder seguir con la plática.

— ¿U-usted es Abigail? Debe venir conmigo.

Con ese pequeño arrebato había olvidado la curiosa invitación de Nigel al Punto. Mas ahora se concentró en la mirada de su amigo, quien al poco tiempo cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro, tratando de recuperar la calma que siempre le había caracterizado.

—Ya escuchaste. Ve.

Ella abrió levemente su boca, pintando una sonrisa de lado. Negó con la cabeza.

—Mira. Tú, debes confiar más en Abby y dejar de creer que todo lo que haga sin "tu supervisión" es peligroso para ella. Y tú… —Señaló al colado en la conversación— dile a esos Vagos del barrio que Abby tiene cosas más importantes que hacer como para ir a una tonta fiesta.

Dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo muy lejos que debía estar de Nigel Uno y los Chicos del Barrio, unos cien metros de distancia como mínimo. Pero en eso, sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir la mano de su amigo sosteniendo su brazo.

—Me molesté contigo porque no fuiste capaz de contarme nada, dejándome en duda si _tú_ confías en mí. Pero no por eso vas a botar a la basura tremenda invitación.

La morena alzó una ceja—. Ah, entonces ¿Abby está obligada a ir? Olvidemos esto y vamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oye, todos los que llenaron esas gradas morirían por ir a esa fiesta. Si yo fuera tú te despediría con una gran sonrisa y correría al Punto.

— ¡Vaya! Qué considerado. Y Abby preocupada por tratar de enmendar los asuntos contigo.

—A mí me tendrás mañana y el resto de los días para disculparte, pero oportunidades como esta se presentan una vez en la vida.

—Vieja, tu pana tiene razón.

Los dos miraron extrañados al chamaco que trató de meterse en la conversación, sin buen resultado. Volvieron a su plática.

—No resistiría que mañana te la pases lamentándote por no haber ido.

— ¿Y en qué momento Abby dio a entender que quiere ir allá? Nadie va a lamentarse de nada.

—Por supuesto que no, porque irás, ya está decidido. —Miró al muchacho—. Oye tú, "viejo".

El chico miró hacia ambos lados para al final señalarse a sí mismo con intriga en su rostro.

—Enséñale a dónde tiene que ir. —y le dio empujoncitos a la morena. Lo cual le causó algo de molestia.

— ¡Ya bájale! Sabes cuánto odia Abby que hagas la de padre. Tú no decidirás si va a ir o no.

—Hablo en serio, no permitiré que regreses conmigo.

— ¿Y crees que ir allá es lo que Abby quiere?

—No me engañas, yo sé que quieres ir.

—Pero.

—Estarás bien.

Un pequeño silencio se presentó en los dos. Hoagie se dio cuenta con la mirada de su amiga, que en serio sentía temor por ir donde, en realidad, ni siquiera pidió. Aunque para la morena su primer impulso era salir corriendo lejos de ahí, quizá él tenga razón. Muy en el fondo de su ser quería descubrir qué se traía entre manos ese chico de anteojos oscuros. Ella pidió una oportunidad para volver a verlo, pero le sorprendía como el destino le estaba sirviendo las ventajas en bandeja de plata.

—Y… ¿vas a venir o no vas a venir? —habló el muchacho de la libreta con cierto desgano en su voz.

Abigail respiró profundo, sin bajarle la mirada a su amigo, quien al parecer estaba de acuerdo que vaya a esa dichosa fiesta; después de todo, él había mostrado mucho interés por tal grupo de Skaters. Peor aún, las circunstancias ameritaban los posibles deseos de ese problemático y apuesto chico inglés, lo cual le causaba mucha frustración.

Hoagie le hizo señas con las manos en son de que hable, quería saber una respuesta. Y en ese momento vio como su amiga asintió con la cabeza. Él lanzó un suspiro de alivio, la verdad no quería que se perdiera de algo tan grande y asombroso por su culpa. Tomó sus hombros y la giró hacia donde estaba el chico hípster.

—Toda suya.

El muchacho le señaló hacia donde debía ir. Abby caminó con sigilo hacia él. Sin embargo, una parte de ella le decía que no lo haga. Estaba dividida, por otro lado pensaba que, como las cosas se daban de la mejor manera, debía ser por alguna razón la cual quería averiguar.

Eso no quitaba el miedo.

La morena se volteó nuevamente hacia el castaño y caminó de espaldas—. Conéctate, ¿sí?

— ¿Uh? —Hoagie alzó una ceja.

—Que te debes conectar.

—No vas a ir a esa fiesta solo para chatear conmigo.

—Abby no quiere estar sola así que te conectas, ¡¿está claro?!

—Sí, señora. —respondió con un tono aburridón e hizo un ligero saludo militar.

Ella daba pasos hacia atrás, sin quitarle la mirada, apuntándole con el dedo índice en son de advertencia, para finalmente despedirse con su mano. A lo que él respondió de la misma manera, de un modo más eufórico para que se sienta más segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Le tocó voltear. El castaño mantuvo su mano alzada, con la sonrisa más fingida que le haya dado. No podía hacer más, siempre se caracterizó por esconder bien lo que realmente sentía. Bajó su extremidad lentamente, mientras mostraba su verdadero rostro. Tristeza, mezclado con frustración y coraje, una molestia extraña hacia ese personaje que, al parecer, ya formaba parte de la vida de Abigail sin haberse enterado. Se dio un palmazo en el rostro, ¿Acaso dejó que Abby vaya al lugar donde el susodicho Nigel Uno trataría de conquistarla? Lanzó una risa seca y negó con la cabeza, hasta a él le sorprendía cómo su amistad se interponía sobre sus propios deseos.

—Eres un tonto.

Se repitió esa frase. La verdad era que con su estatus popular casi todos sus compañeros se lo decían, mas en aquellos momentos se dio cuenta que, en serio, metió la pata. No iba a permitir que su amiga falte a un lugar que en realidad sí quería ir, pero, ¿a costa de su bienestar y de las pocas probabilidades que tenía para ganar su corazón? La furia estaba apoderándose de su mente. Lanzó un suspiro.

—Tonto… tonto… tonto, tonto, ¡Tonto!

Y del coraje pateó aquel bote de basura que estaba a su lado tan fuerte que ese lanzó un grito de dolor. El castaño dio un respingo al escuchar ese sonido, validando la teoría de que los objetos estaban cobrando vida. O quizá el quejido provino dentro del mismo. Se acercó al contenedor algo temeroso y asomó su cabeza en el interior, topándose con una silueta que al parecer era una señorita rubia peinada de dos trenzas. Cuando ella vio hacia arriba saludó con la mano. Él alzó una ceja.

—En efecto, este día ha sido muy extraño.

La chica se levantó del cesto y salió de un salto.

—Tranquilo, me han encontrado de peores lugares. ¡Hola! —Volvió a saludar esta vez eufóricamente—. Yo soy Heinrietta.

—Sí, y yo regresaré a mi vida cotidiana donde no aparecen bufones dentro de basureros. ¡Ahí te vez!

Después de decir eso, Hoagie se encaminó hacia la salida. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, yo estaría igual de amargada si veo al amor de mi vida largándose con otra persona.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de alguien desconocido; al menos así lo pensaba. Volteó nuevamente hacia la muchacha.

— ¿Qué tanto escuchaste ahí dentro?

—No mucho, pero ya lo sabía, te conozco. Tengo toda la vida de los muchachos de la ciudad aquí. —Señaló la cámara que tenía en su mano derecha.

Ella giró la pequeña pantalla hacia los ojos del castaño, para darse cuenta que, tenía razón, se encontraban fotos de sus vecinos o compañeros de la secundaria, todos varones y de su edad. Pero más terror le dio cuando llegó a las imágenes en donde se encontraba su persona. Abrió la boca del asombro.

—Esto... es... ¡tétrico!

—Ay, no tanto. Quiero ser fotógrafa profesional, así que tengo que ensayar de alguna manera. Además, no te preocupes, sólo tengo fotos de tu rutina diaria. —Hablaba mientras pasaba las fotos—. Cuando vas al colegio, cuando estás almorzando, cuando te diriges a la casa de tu amiguita, cuando te vas a bañar...

— ¡¿Qué?!

Inmediatamente le quitó el aparato, notando esa captura. Se encontraba en el baño, sin gorro, sin googles y, sobretodo, sin camisa, desabrochándose el pantalón. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cual tomate.

— ¿C-c-cómo sacaste esa foto?

Heinrietta reía pícaramente—. Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. —Mas en ese instante, detuvo sus burlas al notar que el joven estaba por borrar la foto—. ¡No! ¡Es la única foto sexy que tengo de ti!

Corrió al alcance de su aparato. Hoagie la apartaba con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía la cámara.

—Sabes, hasta puedo demandarte por esto.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Haré lo que sea por ti.

—Si es así, comienza por alejarte y no volver a tomar fotos a mis espaldas.

—Ay, pero no me pidas algo que no puedo hacer. —Comenzó a saltar debido a que el castaño alzó su brazo en lo alto con la cámara, el tamaño de la joven no le permitía alcanzarla—. ¡Vamos! Pídeme cualquier cosa, información de alguien, sexo por las noches, lo que sea, ¡Pero no borres la foto!

En ese momento, Hoagie sintió que tal vez ese encuentro podía sacarlo de provecho, por lo menos un poco.

—Hay algo que quisiera saber…

—Si es acerca del sexo, estoy libre solo los jueves.

— ¡Eso no! —Se alejó un poco de ella por el temor, con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro—. Solo que, si dices conocer a todos los chicos de la ciudad... ¿Qué sabes de Nigel Uno?

Heinrietta lanzó un grito en son de batalla y se le abalanzó encima para arrancar la cámara de sus manos, pero seguía siendo muy baja y débil como para lograrlo.

—Mucho, todo, se más específico. —hablaba ella entre forcejeos.

—Dime lo que sepas. Cómo es su forma de ser, su vida romántica, si tiene novia. Dime que tiene novia, novio, no me importa quién pero que está con alguien, ¡por favor!

La rubia detuvo su zamarreo para mostrarle una sonrisa en su rostro, tranquila y tenebrosa al mismo tiempo. Hoagie lanzó un suspiro.

— ¿Está solo? —ella asintió con su cabeza.

—Es más, casi nadie conoce el lado romántico de Uno, ya que siempre se muestra parco con todos, incluso con las mujeres. Hace unos años atrás él mantuvo una relación con una chica, se puede decir que realmente la amó, porque la trataba diferente a cualquiera, mas esta lo cambió de manera tan sencilla como si se cambiara de calzones, dejándolo con el corazón roto. Nadie nunca supo por qué se mantuvo al margen de alguna relación, ya que su noviazgo fue secreto, ni un alma se ha enterado de lo sucedido; y hablo en serio, _ni un alma…_ ni tú… ni yo. ¿Está claro? —El castaño asintió con la cabeza—. Así que déjame decirte que esa misma mirada que le dedicaba a su ex novia, mostró hoy día frente a tu amiguita, además que esa rosa no era cualquiera, es una Rosa Carmesí Híbrido de té. Dicen que antes se la usaba solamente para confesiones de amor. No sé que piense el resto, pero para mí, ¡el líder de Los chicos del barrio se está enamorando! —Su risa picarona se prolongó más al término de su plática.

Bajó la mirada, pensando en una simple razón por la que mandó a su amiga justo a la boca del lobo. Supo en ese instante que tal muchacho iba a acercársele con el único motivo de conquistarla, siendo presa más fácil sin él a la vista...

Rió por lo bajo, llegando a la conclusión de que, incluso estando ahí, no podría evitarlo.

Lanzó la cámara levemente, cayendo directo a las manos de Heinrietta, luego de eso se alejó de ahí. Ella la tomó de manera torpe, para percatarse que, lamentablemente, borró la foto.

— ¡Nooo! —Exclamó con dolor—. Igual, ¡Ya la tenía revelada! —Sacó la lengua.

* * *

 **El triángulo amoroso más esperado por todos ya está aquí! (Bueno, sólo para Akuma, pero ya sabes que ambas amamos ese triángulo ;v). Y Kuki va a sufrir, Kagome, ¡VA A SUFIR! Okno :v**

 **Agradezco por sus hermosos reviews, como siempre, son mi motor de arranque c':**

 **¡MENCIÓN DE HONOR! D:**

 **Quiero agradecer también al hermoso mensaje que me dejó Mey-chan Sakura ;3; mi OTP es 1/5 así que apenas dijiste que también te gusta esa pareja ya te amé XD Aunque tenlo por seguro que este fic estará lleno de sorpresas 7u7...**

 **Si, claro, son dramas, todos sabemos cómo terminan los dramas :vvv Pero igual ¡Los amamos! XD**

 **Bueno, bueno, ya me alargue xd de aquí al otro jueves. Se viene la fiesta 7w7**

 **¿Review? :3**


	8. Descontrol

**Quise evitarlo, pero este capítulo quedó bien Al estilo de Masu, requete largo XDxd espero me perdonen (?) Estuve por eliminar algunas escenas pero la flojera me ganó, y ya es jueves, se me acabó el tiempo. Ahí quedó :v**

* * *

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Canción: Because I'm Stupid - SS501.**

* * *

En los portones que dividían los pasillos con la mejor rampa de la localidad, habían tres sillas arrimadas a la pared, las cuales ya estaban ocupadas. En medio estaba la japonesa, con una nostalgia agradable al encontrarse en el mismo lugar que cuando estaba por tener el fan meeting; recordó sus nervios, ansiedad, emoción… ahora no podía decir que compartía los mismos sentimientos. Sin embargo, pese al extraño acontecimiento que sucedió en El Punto, su deseo por formar parte de ese hermoso deporte no habían desaparecido, y estar cerca de personas experimentadas en el asunto le podía ayudar. Por supuesto que no sentía ganas de brincar en un pie, dejó de lado aquellas emociones, sobretodo porque no estaba sola como en la ocasión anterior. A su derecha estaba quien desde hacía poco se transformó en una nueva amiga, Abby. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la japonesa estaba mirándola, giró su cabeza hacia la chica y le guiñó el ojo, mostrando una sonrisa. Kuki devolvió el gesto. No la conocía tan bien, pero cualquiera podía notar su tensión, tal ves pensaba en cómo llegó a tal situación. Ni siquiera ella esperaba que Nigel Uno, líder de los Chicos del Barrio, el ser más misterioso que haya conocido, eligió a la señorita Lincoln como su fan. Le dio una rosa; su amor por las flores le ayudó a reconocerla, era una Híbrido de té para ser más específicos, el símbolo del romanticismo si se trata de pétalos. Observó disimuladamente para verificar si aún la conservaba o la botó a la basura, ya que al principio del día le había mencionado que su plan era alejarlo de su persona. Pese a todo, ahí estaba, reposando entre sus manos, aquella rosa roja controversial que había recibido. Sonrió de lado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tal vez Abby no quería apartarlo del todo.

Miró hacia otro lado. Topándose con dichoso personaje, a su izquierda estaba aquella chica gruñona que, podía decir, consideraría su rival. Fanny. La asiática vio como hace unos minutos, el resto del grupo de Skaters entró con Chad en el medio, quien cargaba a la pelirroja cual saco de papas, y la sentó ahí en esa silla. Desde entonces mantuvo la misma pose, los brazos cruzados, las piernas estiradas y su mirada baja, observando las puntas de sus zapatos; su ceño estaba tan fruncido y cuando exhalaba, parecía que lanzaba humo por la nariz. Su actitud apuntaba al hecho de que realmente no quería asistir. La japonesa, hasta cierto punto, podía comprenderla, ella misma también se llevó la decepción de conocer cómo era su Skater favorito realmente. Probablemente, en el momento que Fanny le pidió su autógrafo, hubo al un enfrentamiento; y conociendo un poco la forma de ser de la escocesa, se notaba que no era de las muchachas que disculpaban fácilmente. No iba a negarlo, estaba celosa, pero quizá sea mejor disfrutar de la fiesta sin estar al lado de quien, parecía ser, no quisiese verla de nuevo. Lanzó un suspiro, ni siquiera ella comprendía bien la manera en que se enredó a tal asunto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Después de unos minutos, apareció la presentadora del evento, Naomi, frente a ellas.

—Vengan conmigo, por favor.

Las tres chicas se levantaron para seguirla. Fanny, a propósito, quiso adelantarse frente al resto, razón por la cual "accidentalmente" chocó su hombro con el de Kuki.

—Típico de ti, sin fijarte por donde caminas. —dijo para después seguir caminando.

Kuki hizo un ligero puchero, pero al instante sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Oye, no le hagas caso, está loca. —Esto último lo susurró mientras giraba el dedo índice cerca de su oído. La pelinegra se rió levemente ante la broma de Abby.

La jamaiquina abrió la puerta de un camerino especial, invitando a las otras señoritas. Cuando entraron, quedaron sorprendidas al ver que el lugar era un bastidor rodeado de fina y hermosa ropa, el suelo era adornado de zapatos, todos de tacos altos, con unas mesas que estaban llenas de maquillaje de las mejores marcas y los precios más costosos; todo era dirigido por diversos estilistas experimentados en cada cargo, esas personas tenían manos ocupadas con tijeras, planchas, pinzas, rulos, brochas de polvo, rizadores de pestañas, todos listos para caer encima de sus futuras víctimas. Naomi miraba los alrededores con total tranquilidad hasta que se topó con la estupefacción de las invitadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que las íbamos a dejar entrar a la fiesta con esos harapos? ¡Bah! —Las chicas miraron a la presentadora con molestia mientras inspeccionaban sus ropas—. Prepárense para la mejor transformación que jamás hayan tenido. ¡Bienvenidas al paraíso!... ¿Jugo de mango?

En un segundo, Naomi extendió sus manos con un plato que tenía tres copas de un coctel con jugo de mango. Las muchachas negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que la presentadora encoja los hombros.

Sin esperar más, los estilistas se acercaron a las muchachas, eran como seis de cada lado de ellas, y las encaminaron hacia los espejos. Por alguna misteriosa razón, las tres pensaron la misma frase.

 _"Esto va a doler"._

Prendas de vestir salían volando, maquillaje por todos lados, hermosos zapatos modelando por sus pies. Aquellas afortunadas chicas tenían en ese momento lo que cualquier señorita de su edad querría, una atención de alta clase como una princesa. Aunque no era tan lindo como lo pintaban las películas.

Kuki veía impotente como un montón de personas se colocaban prácticamente encima suyo. Dos chicas estaban a su lado izquierdo y derecho pintando las uñas de sus manos y otras dos las de sus pies. En medio estaba un muchacho bien amanerado que ponía vestido sobre vestido para ver cual era el indicado. A duras penas podía abrir los ojos por la gran cantidad de rubor que esa brochita le lanzaba. La jaqueca incrementaba por esos enormes rulos que ahora enroscaban su cabello. Y, para variar, veía una y otra vez el brazo de Naomi extenderse con la dichosa copa llena de jugo de mango, el cual siempre rechazaba. Para ser sincera, toda esa atención le abrumaba mucho, venía a ser la primera vez que se encontraba en aquel tipo de situaciomes. Concluyó que disgustaba pasar horas y horas tras bastidor echándose litros de maquillaje y cosas pomposas. Sin embargo, no era la única.

—No, no, no, no, no.

La japonesa escuchaba las súplicas de Abby sobre que alejen ese extraño y nunca antes usado por ella rizador de pestañas, que abrían y cerraban directo a sus ojos. La veía reclinar su rostro hacia atrás mientras el estilista trataba de alcanzar sus pestañas. El brazo de Naomi con su coctel apareció ahora del lado de Abby, quien tomó la copa, se la lanzó al pobre chico, y salió corriendo. Naomi pidió refuerzos y con tres chicas más, fueron tras ella.

Por otro lado, estaba su supuesta nueva rival reclamándole a esa chica que planchaba su cabello con secador. Jalaba hacia arriba tan fuerte que la muchacha colérica no soportaba más.

—¡Dije que más despacio!

Después de su grito, dio un manotón al secador provocando que cayera al suelo. Eso molesto tanto a la estilista que devolvió el manotón al hombro de Fanny. En un segundo la pelirroja le cayó encima y ambas estaban dándose golpes en el suelo. Naomi extendió su mano con el zumo, Fanny detuvo su pelea para decir no. Una vez se fue, siguieron golpeándose.

Kuki lanzó un suspiro de alivio, al menos ella no se portó tan neurótica como las otras dos.

— ¿Lista para el bikini? —dijo el afeminado con rasuradora en mano.

La pelinegra gritó de horror, despegando lejos de ahí como cohete al cielo, solo quedó el polvo. Naomi se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Ay, pero que le vieron a estas tres.

El reloj giraba sus manijas acercando la hora de la fiesta. Poco a poco el punto se iba llenando de los mejores skaters, invitados especiales y el mejor Dj del condado, The Steve, reconocido por mostrar sus mejores dotes en el campo de la música.

Pintaban debajo de sus cejas, remarcaban sus labios, lanzaban aerosoles brillosos por el resto de sus cuerpos, colocaban el mejor calzado en sus pies, soltaban sus cabellos. Naomi dio unos pasos hacia atrás para ver la obra maestra que había creado, y no pudo haberse sentido más orgullosa de sí misma.

Giraron tres espejos de cuerpo completo hacia cada muchacha para que puedan observarse. Abby lanzó un grito desgarrador, Fanny también sólo que de la dicha y emoción, y Kuki… solo alzó una ceja y reclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

Las tres señoritas caminaban siguiendo a la jamaiquina. Kuki plantaba sus pasos con delicadeza debido a que era la primera vez que usaba tacones tan altos; se veían costosos, no quería estropearlos. Portaba un mono corto en crepé negro con abertura en las mangas acampanadas y escote muy pronunciado. Demasiado para su gusto, a decir verdad. Aunque su cuello estaba bien adornado con un collar largo y un pendiente que llegaba al centro de su pecho. Las ondas que realizaron en su cabello negro lo hacían ver como si fuera abundante y sedoso. De nuevo, la ropa corta volvió a alcanzarla; su predilección nunca fue mostrar las piernas, pero en aquella ocasión era imposible ocultarlas, ya que con esa vestimenta, era la parte de su cuerpo que más resaltaba. Sin embargo, no se sentía completamente incómoda. De hecho, le agradó mucho verse al espejo. Fue como encontrarse con una versión interesante y más atractiva de ella misma.

Decidió fijarse en su amiga. Se dio cuenta que la incomodidad si echó senda en su rostro. Caminaba de brazos cruzados, con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza gacha. No parecía labor difícil para ella caminar con esos botines de tacón alto, tal vez sí sabía como manejarlos. Vestía un corpiño concho de vino cruzado por delante con manga larga y atado con tirantes; aquella prenda descubría su plana cintura, la cual ella tapaba con sus brazos. Los jeans skinny color blanco lograban resaltar sus caderas más que de costumbre. Su cabello estaba suelto peinado de lado, con una bincha del mismo color que la blusa. Para Kuki, lucía hermosa, aunque eso no quitaba la pena que le causaba al ver su mirada temerosa.

Al parecer, quien disfrutaba al cien por ciento la ocasión, era la pelirroja que estaba al otro lado. Su vestido dorado corto lleno de una pedreria brillante por toda la tela le daban una linda figura. Tenía un escote en forma de "V", con los hombros descubiertos; su diseño licrado se adhería de manera ventajosa al cuerpo de la dama. Poseía unos tacones del mismo tono del vestido, con tirantes que adornaban sus piernas. No flaqueaba en ninguna pisada. Su cabello estaba completamente planchado, llegando a un liso asiático perfecto, se veía más largo que de costumbre. Ella podía peinarlo con sus propios dedos y aquel cedía al lado que quisiese. Se podía decir que, de las tres presentes, Fanny logró resaltar por la presencia y seguridad que mostraba.

La japonesa lanzó un suspiro, reconoció que Wally iba a quedar impresionado con sólo verla. Claro que, sabía que todas ellas estaban prácticamente irreconocibles; llegó a pensar que sería agradable sacar provecho de aquella oportunidad. No era momento de tristezas, debía disfrutar, por eso las invitaron a pasar un buen rato. Cuando logró escuchar la música electrónica con más fuerza, se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca. Naomi tomó ambas manijas para abrir la puerta.

—Sean bienvenidas, chicas.

Extendió los brazos para abrirlas. En aquel segundo, luces estramboticas iluminaron sus rostros. Personas bailando al son de la música, las bebidas más costosas y suculentas al paladar, realizadas por los mejores "Bar Tenders" de la localidad, y algunos Skaters pirueteando en las pistas. Servicio de primera, buena música, pistas de skateboard a la orden y, sobretodo, sin ninguna supervisión. Si bien El Punto resultaba atractivo por el día, ahora era como ver el paraíso, sin duda alguna era atrayente a los ojos de cualquiera.

—¡Cielos! ¡Este lugar está de pelos! —exclamó Fanny con total emoción, adentrándose al lugar mientras inspeccionaba cada hermoso detalle que adornaba el establecimiento. Kuki no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, le recordó en cierto grado su emoción al ver El Punto por primera vez; no era de sorprenderse, todo aficionado del Skateboard quisiera ver el establecimiento con sus propios ojos. En efecto, tanto ella como la pelirroja eran dos fans muy afortunadas.

—Bah. Abby ha visto mejores lugares. —dijo la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La japonesa la miró de forma molesta, y de inmediato las dos comenzaron a reír. Caminaron por los alrededores.

Los muchachos aprovechaban aquella ocasión para encontrar una nueva damisela a quien conocer. O al menos, ese era el trabajo de Ace. Él estaba conversando con un grupo de chicas mientras le daba sorbos a su vaso de vino. En eso, detuvo todas sus acciones al contemplar tremenda belleza acercándose a la fiesta. Su risa encantadora mientras recogía ciertos mechones de su cabello que se posicionaron en su rostro. Su vestimenta provocativa lo llamada con cada paso que ella daba; observaba cada detalle. Le importaba poco el grupo de señoritas que estaban a su alrededor, contempló su nuevo objetivo y haría lo posible por alcanzarla.

Sobre todo porque era toda suya.

Las chicas se quedaron con la palabra en la boca al darse cuenta que El Chico ya no estaba. Algunas lo observaban irse con molestia, dando a entender la falta de interés que tenía hacia ellas. Ace caminaba tratando de hacer a un lado a la gente, sin perder de vista a su muchacha, quien seguía conversando con su amiga. Cuánto ansiaba llegar hasta su persona, razón por la cual aceleraba el paso.

Mientras tanto, la escocesa seguía admirando cada atracción del Punto, con tal asombro por ser la primera vez que contemplaba todos los detalles que propagaban los blogs de Internet. Caminaba con el susodicho llavero colgando en su dedo índice, como si fuera un anillo. Cuando recordó su presencia, decidió verlo con más delicadeza. La figura cómica de ese Tamagochi era tierna y divertida, causó una ligera sonrisa de su parte. Pero aparte de que era un simple objeto, representaba algo más importante para ella. Ocultaba los sentimientos que tenía hacia aquel muchacho que le brindó tal regalo. No sabía qué pensar, decir, cómo actuar en su presencia. ¿Acaso de esa manera se efectuaba el amor? No quería aceptar la realidad, pero en el fondo debía reconocer que le gustaba Wally, y aquel muñequito no hacía más que recordarlo.

—Y sólo me costó cincuenta centavos.

Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron en tanto escuchó su voz seguido de una carcajada. La pelirroja se topó con la sonrisa picarona del güero. Exhaló con furia.

—Aprovechando la ocasión... ¡¿Puedo saber por qué rayos me trajiste aquí?! Te dejé bien claro que no planeo ser de tu grupito selecto de fans enamoradas de ti. —reclamó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo al grado de presionarlo en su pecho.

—Tranquila, ese grupo ya está lleno. —presumió el australiano y separó de forma áspera su dedo—. Además, tienes que ver esto como un favor para ti. Ya sabes, eres una perdedora, fea, sin amigos. Y ahora lograste tener este tipo de atenciones por primera vez en tu vida. Así que... de nada, me gusta ayudar a los necesitados.

Fanny abrió la boca hasta más no poder, su rostro mostraba asco y furia.

—Crees que doy... ¡¿PENA!? Déjame decirte que, en primer lugar, yo no quería venir aquí, ni siguiera iba a hacerlo. Pero tus amigotes me obligaron a entrar. Así que ¿Quién de los dos da pena realmente? Porque parece que te crees el Rey del mundo como para pensar que todo va a girar a tu alrededor. Pero, ¿adivina qué? ¡Yo no voy a seguir tu juego! Nunca vas a tener control sobre mí, aún si lo quieres. ¡¿Escuchaste?!

—Con ese griterío, creo que lo escuchó todo el mundo. —respondió en rubio mientras se tapaba el oído izquierdo.

Fanny se quedó sin palabras, ya no sabía de qué otra manera podía alejar al güero de su alcance. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero era él quien estaba ganando la batalla. Wally se sentía orgulloso de ver el rostro de confusión y frustración de su acompañante, debía bajar las llamas de "La bomba Fulbright" a como dé lugar.

—Oye, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero, esto es una fiesta. Por si no has ido a alguna, lo cual sí es probable, uno viene a estos lugares para divertirse y relajarse un poco. Yo me voy a bailar, si quieres ven, si no, me importa un pepino. —Le dio la espalda—. Es tu decisión.

Fanny observaba a Wallabee dirigirse a la pista de baile. Las dudas comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, cuestionándose ahora por qué debería seguir actuando de ese modo. En realidad no quería alejarlo, y sabía que, aunque dolía la manera en cómo lo mencionó él, una oportunidad así no se volvería a presentar.

Wally no pudo dar un paso más debido a que alguien se abalanzó a él, agarrando su brazo. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaba la pelirroja. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? Fue _mí_ decisión.

Después de decir eso, jaló la mano del güero para adentrarlo entre el público. Él sonrió de lado y se dejó llevar.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Las dos señoritas forasteras estaban en un mini bar tomando algo de gaseosa, ninguna era tan amante del alcohol, mucho menos acompañadas de gente desconocida.

—¿Vas a acercarte a Nigel?

—¿Bromeas? Abby sólo se quedará unos cinco minutos y después se largara de aquí. —Kuki sonrió ligeramente ante la declaración de su amiga.

En ese momento, un joven se acercó a la pelinegra. Cuando ella lo vio, su semblante cambió a uno de incomodidad. Lo saludó.

—Disculpa, ¿me la prestas? —Le dijo Ace a Abby. Ella se encogió de hombros

— Como quieras.

El hispano tomó la mano de Kuki y la encaminó para bailar con ella. La japonesa miró por última vez a Abby, pero bien sabía que ella no podía hacer mayor cosa, así que optó por seguirlo.

Inmediatamente, la morena sacó su celular del bolsillo, para darse cuenta que el susodicho aún no respondía. "¿Por qué no me contestas?" "¿Dónde estás?", bombardeó el chat de ese tipo de mensajes junto a emoticones de furia. Lanzó un suspiro y lo volvió a guardar. Apoyó los codos en el mesón que estaba atrás suyo. Decidió beber de su vaso mientras observaba cómo la gente bailaba y se divertía. No estaba en sus planes nocturnos ir a una fiesta, razón por la cual no tenía los ánimos necesarios como para formar parte de la celebración. Algo le decía que lo mejor era retirarse, no estaba cómoda, peor aún con toda esa ropa y maquillaje que no iban de acuerdo con su personalidad.

Sin embargo, alguien estaba a unos metros de distancia, observándola atentamente, un poco dudoso de acercarse a ella. Venció cualquier objeción mental y se acercó al mini bar. Abby seguía tomando cuando de sorpresa, recibió un palmazo en la espalda, provocando que expulse el líquido que estaba en su boca. Comenzó a toser.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? —saludó aquel muchacho.

Ella aclaró su garganta con la mano en el pecho.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—En realidad, iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Mi nombre es Mauricio y... bueno... primero que nada, ¿Me recuerdas tu nombre? Lo escuché el en El Pelotón pero, quiero estar seguro de si escuché bien.

Abby alzó una ceja ya que notaba una gran cantidad de nerviosismo en aquel chico. Decidió responder a su pregunta.

—Abigail...

—Lincoln, ¿verdad? —interrumpió él. Su acompañante asintió con la cabeza—. Oh, genial. Entonces, eres hermana de Cree, ¿cierto?

Fue ahí cuando la morena descubrió las intenciones del muchacho en frente suyo. Tan concentrada estaba en sus problemas que había olvidado la numerosa cantidad de chicos que andaban atrás de su hermana mayor, quienes siempre aprovechaban para preguntar por Cree cuando se tomaban con ella.

—Ajá. Y tu punto es...

Mauricio rió levemente—. Bueno, es que, conozco a tu hermana desde hace unos cuantos meses. Fue una muchacha encantadora. La pasamos muy bien esa noche. Yo diría que excelente, oh ¡pero que noche! Fue lo más... —Detuvo sus palabras al notar la mirada despectiva de Abby—, lo siento, creo que me estoy alargando.

—¿Tú crees? —La muchacha cruzó los brazos.

—Fue genial todo, pero, no he podido contactarla desde entonces. La he estado buscando, y. Créeme que cuando te vi me emocioné mucho. Te reconocí de inmediato. ¡Eres idéntica a ella!... —Tras unos segundos de silencio, decidió observar a la chica frente suyo de pies a cabeza. Se puso la mano a la barbilla y sonrió de lado—. Y _Muy_ bonita, debo decir. —lanzó el piropo con el fin de ganar su atención.

Abby no cambió en lo absoluto el rostro escéptico que tenía en aquel momento. En realidad, sólo estaba esperando a que él callara. Mauricio sintió la incomodidad del ambiente, se dio cuenta que siendo amable no iba a llegar a nada, debía ser directo.

—¿Tienes su número?

—Por supuesto que Abby tiene su número. —respondió con sarcasmo.

—¡Lo necesito!

—Conoces la regla de Cree...

—"Nada de dar el número a los muchachos de una sola noche." —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo no quiero que lo nuestro quede en "una sola noche". Soy un buen chico, no le haré daño a tu hermana. Pero tengo que hablar con ella. ¡Por favor!

Bastó con esa conversación para darse cuenta que lo mejor era irse de ahí. Y en ese momento recordó la gracia que le hizo su hermana. De no haber sido por ella no estaría dentro de tremendo lío, cortesía de Cree Lincoln al haberla encerrado en su propia habitación con Nigel Uno. Tal vez la vida le estaba dando una manera de cómo vengarse de ella. No le haría daño encontrar un mensaje del muchacho de una sola noche. Incluso imaginó el rostro de su hermana en la futura escena.

—Hagamos un trato. Abby te dará el número de su hermana, y tu nunca le dirás cómo lo conseguiste. ¿Hecho?

—¡Hecho!

La morena sacó un pequeño papel de su billetera y anotó el número. Mauricio no podía evitar sonreír en el momento.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que me has ayudado. ¡Por fin tendré el número de Cree!

—¡¿Cómo?!

Los dos dieron un respingo al escuchar una tercera voz. El moreno rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de aquel muchacho rubio acercándosele.

—¡¿Cómo rayos lo conseguiste?! Ella nunca pudo habertelo dado. —De pronto, miró a la señorita que estaba un poco asustada por su presencia. Más cuando vio el papel que tenía en su mano—. No se lo des a él, es un depravado.

Mauricio lanzó una risa seca—. Mira quien habla de "depravación".

—De todos modos, el número de Cree será mío... ¿Verdad? —Esto último lo dijo con tono de súplica. La muchacha fruncio el ceño.

—¿Saben qué? Abby no le va a dar su número a nadie.

—¡NOOOOO!

Mauricio formó sus manos como puños al darse cuenta que Chad no sería el único entrometido. En un segundo, Cavallero ya estaba en frente de ellos.

—Yo lo necesito más que nadie, ¡Damelo a mí!

—¿Y tú quien eres? —Abby preguntó dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Alguien que ya tiene novia. —dijo Chad con un tono aburridón.

—Puedo terminar con ella. —respondió Justin con fastidio.

La chica se dio cuenta que tal vez debía alejarse de ese grupo de morbosos. Mas no pudo al sentir que alguien se encontraba atrás suyo.

—Por favor, ¡Dame el número de Cree! —Balooka se arrodilló ante ella.

—¿Alguien dijo "Cree"?

—Su hermosa sonrisa, su adorable mirada. Cuánto nos enamora. —Los gemelos hicieron su aparición.

En un instante, todos los muchachos comenzaron a rodear a Abby para que les de el susodicho número, quien ya estaba algo aterrada por lo que esos extraños estén capaces de hacer con tal de obtenerlo.

De pronto, sintió como alguien le arrancó el papel de sus manos, lo lanzó por los aires, y jaló su brazo para que se aleje de la abominable pelea entre los Skaters para conseguir la hoja. Abby respiró de manera agitada, viendo como esos chicos se mataban entre sí por un pequeño papel. Sin darse cuenta del que la sacó se aquella escena.

—¿Qué hacías con todos esos hombres? Por un momento pensé que me estabas siendo infiel.

Reconocería esa voz donde sea. Aquel acento inglés inconfundible, seguido de esa risa baja y burlona que ya le estaba hartando. Sin pensarlo, le dio un ligero empujón debido a la cercanía en la que estaban. Nigel alzó a una ceja.

—¿Así es como le agradeces a tu Salvador?

—Escucha bien, "Uno". —Enfatizó el apellido del inglés—. Abby sólo vino aquí para no hacerte quedar mal frente a tu amado público, y porque este barniz de uñas es perfecto. —Enseñó los dedos de su mano. Nigel rió por lo bajo—. Pero Abby no va a quedarse a perder el tiempo en esta fiesta. Además, ella tiene novio. —Le apuntó con el dedo.

Nigel bajó sus anteojos para mostrarle a su acompañante la mirada escéptica que tenía.

—Sé que no es tu novio. Lo que me sorprendía era que seguías con esa treta por muy falsa que se vea. —Carcajeó al final.

Abby abrió la boca del asombro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?... Volviste a hacer de acosador, ¿cierto?

—Ya te dije que no soy de esos, pero de todos modos, me tomé la molestia de investigarte. Nunca me gustó andar con chicas que ya tengan novio, por eso debía estar seguro. Mira...

Al decir eso, acercó su mano a su rostro para retirar sus anteojos oscuros, mostrando esos hermosos ojos grises. Resultaba ser la primera vez que ella veía ese color tan cerca. Aquella mirada la dejó perpleja, sus ojos intensos no le permitían divisar hacia otra parte.

—Me he dado cuenta que eres una chica de carácter fuerte. Si realmente no quisieras estar conmigo, ni una duda hubiera aparecido en tu cabeza. Tú también quieres conocerme, al igual que yo a ti. Hagamos algo. Dame una, sólo una razón por la cual no quieres estar aquí, y te dejo tranquila. Claro... —Se acercó más a la señorita— si es que se te ocurre alguna.

Su mirada penetrante acompañada de una perfecta sonrisa. La ceja izquierda estaba levantada, sus labios inclinados hacia un lado. En realidad, no podía hallar un error en aquel rostro. Pero decidió acomodar todos sus pensamientos y recordar las palabras que pronunció. Era verdad, en un principio iba rechazar la invitación, mas la intriga de conocerlo logró ganar la batalla. El momento para descubrir los planes ocultos de aquel muchacho misterioso habían llegado. No podía decir que estaba completamente a gusto con él, pero quería descubrir ese lado escondido que, tal vez, a nadie más se lo había mostrado antes.

Sus oídos prestaron atención a la música que los parlantes emitieron. Debía admitirlo, amaba esa canción, y por primera vez, tenía a la pareja indicada para estrenar sus pasos en público. Miró a su alrededor por unos segundos. Logró toparse con la pareja de su amiga quien, mientras bailaba con ella, le secreteó algo en el oído que provocó que la asiática riera. Al ver a otro lado, el güero estaba enfocado en su muchacha pelirroja, ambos mirándose fijamente mientras la música los guiaba. Nigel hizo la cuenta regresiva de los tres segundos que le quedaban de tiempo disponible. Al llegar a cero, no se dio cuenta cuando la morena tomó su mano y lo encaminó hacia el gentío.

—Lo siento, pero Abby ama esta canción.

El inglés sonrió de forma seductora, siguiendo a tu pareja.

—Nigel también. —respondió él, provocando la sonrisa en su compañera.

Sabía que sus movimientos iban a encantarle, pero no imaginaba que las palabras no cabían en lo que ella le brindaba. La acercó a su anatomía, aún con la incertidumbre de si estaba siendo lo suficientemente discreto para no asustarla, mas cuando las manos de la muchacha se posaron en su nuca, uniendo su frente con la de él, diferenció que era precisamente lo que quería.

El ritmo de la música estaba provocando que los presentes se dejen llevar por la sensualidad que llevaba la letra y el género. Las horas iban pasando. Bajo el compás de aquella canción, la gente estaba llegando al clímax de la noche. Destaparon las botellas del mejor licor que tenían en el condado, todo gracias a ciertos contactos que tenían los Skaters. Sus vasos estaban vacíos en un segundo, las parejas aprovechaban para sobrepasar los límites de cercanía entre sí. Bebiendo en total frenesí, la escena se fue llenando de jóvenes alterados que aceleraban, o disminuian su velocidad al bailar. El centro del Punto estaba rodeado de muchachos que no les importaba qué pareja tenían frente suyo, les parecía estimulante el desliz que estaban dispuestos a pasar. Nadie podía negar que aquella noche se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar espléndido para perderse un momento.

Hasta que llegaron las náuseas.

El líder estaba de rodillas, dando palmadas en la espalda de uno de sus camaradas, ese muchacho rubio que, pese a ser mayor que él, se encontraba indefenso ahora. Abby estaba hacia un lado de la escena, observando el acto de su pareja con cierto desgano. No entendía por qué optó por ayudar a alguien que estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, en vez de seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Cuando escuchó la siguiente bocanada del rubio caer al suelo, sintió que era ella quien estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Abby quiere saber por qué estás haciendo esto. —habló ella de forma tajante.

Nigel la miró con algo de pena.

—Bueno... Es una historia algo complicada, pero la resumire así. La semana pasada, Chad y yo estuvimos de la misma manera, sólo que al revés. Al siguiente día me hizo jurarle que cuando lo vea en sus últimas, debía devolverle el favor. Así que... heme aquí.

—Sabes que él no recordará nada de esto por la mañana, ¿verdad? —La morena se cruzó de brazos.

Nigel se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un líder muy dedicado. —Él escuchó la risa sarcástica de la chica.

De manera sorpresiva, Chad alzó la cabeza con suma rapidez.

—¡Yo invito la siguiente ronda!

Sus amigos gritaron en celebración a la propuesta del rubio. Inmediatamente, todos se sentaron en el mesón del bar y pidieron sus bebidas.

—Por supuesto. "¿Cómo estar al ambiente en una fiesta? ¡bebiendo!" Qué patético. —declaró la morena recuperando su tono despectivo.

—¡Por favor! Como si tú nunca hubieras bebido. —respondió Mauricio, más aturdido que de costumbre.

—Estás en lo correcto. Abby no bebe.

—¿Nunca has tomado? ¿Ni un poco? —El inglés habló sorprendido. Ella negó con la cabeza dejándolo perplejo.

—Pues, por eso es que no nos entiendes. Porque una vez que entras...

—No puedes salir. —Cuando los gemelos alzaron sus manos para chocar sus palmas, los mareos no permitieron atinar al blanco indicado.

—Cuando tomes un poco y te des cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo, a ver si puedes repetir esas palabras. —Añadió un desorientado Chad.

Los muchachos hicieron barra a lo que dijo su amigo. Nigel rodó los ojos.

—Creo que ya no me necesitan. —Tras decir eso, tomó la mano de Abby para alejarla de ellos. Mas el griterío que causaron provocó que detengan el paso.

—No te vas a ir sin que la damita estrene su primer trago. —Los Skaters apoyaron la propuesta de Kenny. Comenzaron a llenar un vaso de vodka, colocaron unos cubos de hielo y pidieron al bar tender una rodaja de limón. En el proceso, Nigel ordenó a los muchachos que no era necesario, y al segundo ya estaban extendiendo el vaso hacia la señorita. Abby los miró con cierto temor.

—Pruébalo. Sabe mejor cuando es gratis. —dijo el moreno con ciertas rastas de su cabello en el rostro.

Nigel decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino con Abigail, pero le sorprendió ver que ella recibió el vaso. Todos estaban ansiosos por ver su reacción ante la bebida. Lo primero que acercó al vaso fue su nariz, olfateando el líquido fervientemente. La realidad era que nunca creyó a la bebida como algo indispensable, razón por la cual, nunca buscó alguna oportunidad para beber un trago. Pero tampoco veía alguna desventaja, no creía que con una ínfima cantidad caería borracha. Los muchachos abrieron sus ojos al notar que dio un sorbo, el cual fue expulsado al instante de su boca. Su sabor era tan fuerte que Abby no hizo más que escupirlo. En ese momento los espectadores no hicieron más que reír a carcajadas, no podían creer que ese trago ya era suficiente para una persona. La morena los miró con molestia, pero el coraje entró en su ser cuando a sus oídos llegaron la risa burlona del inglés, quien también vio cómica aquella reacción. Ella le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

—¿Qué? Eso fue gracioso. —Pronunció él entre risas.

No fue más, Abby volvió su mirada a aquel vaso, inhalo ese olor granular, exquisito para muchos, desagradable para ella. Mauricio golpeó ligeramente a sus amigos para que vean cómo la señorita llevaba toda el contenido a su boca, adquiriendo el sabor cremoso, suave y muy helado del vodka. Cuando terminó, posicionó el vidrio en el mesón de manera tan fuerte que todos dieron un salto al escuchar ese sonido potente. Dedicaron unos segundos de silencio para ver su reacción. Se esforzó por ocultar ese ligero tic que causó la agriedad del trago. Y finalmente, exhalo.

—¿Cómo la ven? —desafió la morena.

En aquel instante, los chicos aplaudieron con fuerza, dando manotones al mesón y a los marcos de las sillas. Nigel esbozó una sonrisa, no creyó que logre tomar esa bebida de forma tan rápida. Debía admitir que quedó impresionado. Abby sonrió triunfante, no fue algo de otro mundo, después de todo. Sin embargo, unas palabras la sacaron de casilla.

—¡Denle otra ronda!

Tanto el líder como su compañera se asustaron al ver que la prueba de los Skaters no había terminado, apenas comenzaba. Cuando le extendieron el siguiente trago, Abby lanzó una rosa nerviosa.

—Oigan, ya párenle. Es demasiado para ella, ¿de acuerdo? —argumentó el líder.

Abby lo miró con cautela. No recordaba haberlo nombrado su guardaespaldas como para que la defendiera, cuando ella podía hacerlo sola. Dirigió su mirada al pelón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes más?

Las barras de los muchachos volvieron a resonar, apoyando la moción de la forastera. Nigel alzó una ceja, pensó que le agradecería por el bien que estaba haciendo, pero si quería jugar sucio, simplemente debía decirlo. Él tomó el vaso antes que la chica lo sostuviera, y tomó el vodka puro con precisión, lentitud, saboreando cada trago. Cuando terminó, lanzó una bocanada de aire, su rostro denotaba el disfrute por tomar aquella bebida. Observó a su nueva fan.

—"¿Cómo la ves?" —Pronunció la misma frase de ella con sarcasmo, dejando tras de sí los aplausos de sus camaradas. La muchachada quedó atónita, percibía que el inglés estaba completamente en sus cabales pese a haber tomado, mientras que ella ya estaba sintiendo mareos con sólo un vaso.

—¡Vamos, denle otro!

Los dos fijaron su mirada al mesón que ya tenía dos vasos listos para ser consumidos. Sin esperar, Nigel los tomó y le extendió uno a Abigail. Antes de ingerirlo, la miró con intriga por una vez más.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

Ella miraba entre el inglés y el trago, no logró obtener respuesta. Sin embargo pensó que, a lo mejor, luego de un par de copas conseguiría una.

—Abby es de hierro, nene. —dijo para después beber del vaso.

X-X-X-X-X

Todo ocurrió tan rápido. En un segundo él estaba a su lado y ahora era como si hubiera desaparecido. El baile la entretuvo demasiado, sin darse cuenta que se encontraba bailando con desconocidos; eso le incomodó. Fue en busca de su amiga, pero tampoco la veía por ninguna parte, lo cual le estaba asustando. Antes de dejarla le dijo que probablemente se iba a retirar del lugar tan pronto como pudiese. Tal vez hizo eso sin avisarle, pero algo de ella le decía que aún estaba ahí y en realidad, a tan altas horas de la noche, no quería irse sola. En su búsqueda, se preguntó por Ace. La estaba pasando bien con él, fue muy dedicado y sutil a la hora de bailar, pero una botella de tequila se interpuso en su camino. Había leído en Internet que él se transformaba en alguien completamente diferente cuando estaba borracho, pero sentirlo en carne propia no fue de su agrado. Hablaba demasiadas groserías, y traspadaba los límites de confianza con cualquier chica que esté frente suyo. Antes de que empezara con ella, optó por alejarse de su persona. Sabía que su grupo más amado, Los Chicos del Barrio, también eran conocidos por ser unos bebedores empedernidos, así que temía por Abby, no quería que le hicieran daño. Por eso se prometió a sí misma que no se iría de ahí hasta encontrarla.

Al pasar unos minutos, llegó a un lugar solitario, donde el color blanco platinado se apoderaba de las paredes y el suelo. No creyó encontrar en El Punto un sitio tan limpio como aquel. Y en eso, su memoria recordó dónde se hallaba. La sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba volvió a su rostro. _The loneliest ramp._ Una rampa completamente privada, la cual ni siquiera era presentada para ningún visitante al Punto, muchos hasta dudaban de su existencia. Pero estaba ahí, frente a ella, podía apreciar cada detalle con sus propios ojos. Y era hermosa, aunque no poseía los mismos grafitis que las rampas de afuera, aquella tenía ese color porque representaba lo que todo Skater que entrara ahí deseaba. Soledad.

Kuki no evitó sus pasos hacia delante, quería verla más de cerca. Y de pronto, se dio cuenta que el lugar ya estaba habitado, un Skater realizaba cualquier tipo de piruetas dentro de la rampa. Se asustó un poco, ya que temía la reacción de esa persona cuando se entere de su presencia. Al darse cuenta que el individuo se detuvo y quedó justo de espaldas hacia ella, reconoció que era el momento para escabullirse lejos sin interrumpirle. Por más que su mente se lo pedía, su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario, no se movía, no pensaba irse. Una pregunta llegó a su cabeza, ¿Qué hacía ahí? El nombre de aquella habitación era por el motivo de encontrar el aislamiento que a veces se necesitaba, pero ocurriendo una fiesta esperada por muchos, la cual se efectuaba una vez al año, parecía que en realidad estaba huyendo. La japonesa se sorprendió más al reconocer quién estaba frente suyo cuando retiró el casco de la cabeza. No midió el volumen de su voz, sólo quería expresar su asombro.

—¿Rachel?

La mencionada dio un salto al escuchar la voz de un intruso, provocando más miedo en la emisora del llamado. La rubia volteó para verificar quién era; bajó la guardia al notar que era la pelinegra.

—No deberías estar aquí. —La Skater habló con un tono sereno.

—Lo siento, de veras. Es que, buscaba a...

—¿Ace?

Kuki detuvo sus palabras al escuchar ese nombre. No vio oportuno dar explicaciones, así que asintió con la cabeza.

—Pasó por aquí hace unos minutos. Tambaleaba al caminar, arrastrando una botella medio vacía. Creo que también te está buscando, porque dijo "¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde está mi fan...?!" —Imitaba el tono somnoliente del hispano y la pose temblorosa en la que andaba—. "¡La quiero conmigo. La quiero ahora!". Y luego se cayó.

Kuki escuchó lo que decía la muchacha con sigilo. Le pareció muy cómica su imitación, pero eso significaba que quien la nombró como su fan ahora no podía siquiera mantenerse de pie. Su rostro cambió a preocupación de lo que pasaría si él llegase a encontrarla. Rachel observó por unos segundos a Kuki. Al no recibir respuesta de parte de la niña, volvió su mirada a las ruedas de su Skate para pulirlas. La japonesa aún no entendía la razón por la cual seguir de pie en aquel puesto, mas no realizaba ningún movimiento para retirarse. Tal vez le sorprendía tener a un miembro de Los Chicos del Barrio tan cerca, sin piropos, sin críticas, sin borracheras, sólo estaba ahí, realizando lo que ella más amaba observar de ellos. Quiso convencerse de que ese era el motivo por el que no se iba. Por otro lado, la rubia no podía seguir en sus asuntos con la misma tranquilidad que antes, no con alguien al acecho. Dejó de realizar sus labores y regresó su mirada a la asiática, provocando el rostro atemorizado de siempre.

—Anda, sé que quieres preguntarlo. Sólo hazlo.

—¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

Lanzó esa pregunta sin haberlo planeado. Se dio cuenta que realmente eso era lo que sucedía, quería saber que le pasaba a ella. Era bien unida a su grupo, suponía que estaba con Chad y el resto del séquito, pero no resultó de esa manera. Lanzó un suspiro y esperó alguna respuesta.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—El nombre de la rampa lo dice todo. Quieres estar sola y no encuentro la razón, deberías estar feliz. ¿Acaso no te gusta bailar? —hablaba con inocencia.

La rubia carcajeo en seco.

—Niña, bailo mejor que todas esas peleles que están allá afuera. —Colocó su Skate en el suelo—. Deberías saberlo, creí que eras nuestra fan. O... Tal vez eres de las muchas que sólo son fan de Wally.

Kuki abrió los ojos como platos. De nuevo, como si se tratase de una maldición, pronunció las palabras menos adecuadas a aquellas personas que quisiera acercar en su vida, pero parecía que el efecto era todo lo contrario. Rachel no se dio cuenta en qué momento la pelinegra bajó a la rampa, acercándose más a ella, notó su mirada asustada y triste al mismo tiempo. Dio unos pasos hacia atráspor su extrema cercanía.

—No, no, no, no. Por favor, no quiero que piense eso. Sí soy fan de ustedes, de todos, sólo que cuando los tengo frente mío me pongo nerviosa. —La rubia alzó una ceja—. Sé que aparte de estar con Los Chicos del Barrio, eras parte de un Street Dance Group. ¡Tengo muchos vídeos de ti! Hasta comencé a practicar ciertos pasos que realizabas.

Rachel alzó las palmas de sus manos en son de calma—. Ya, oye...

—Una vez, en el campeonato del año pasado, el truco que logró que el grupo pase al tercer round fue inspirado en uno de tus pasos de baile.

—Oye...

—Y has inspirado a muchos. ¡Me has inspirado a mí! Naomi siempre lo dice. Eres la única Skater que logra impresionarla. Y sabes que ella es difícil de convencer.

—Hablas mucho, ¿sabes? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Nos enseñaste a que, en un campo de hombres, las mujeres también podemos sobresalir de las cenizas... ¡Poder femenino! —Alzó su puño en alto—... Una vez hasta soñé contigo.

Rachel mantuvo su rostro de estupefacción por todo el diálogo. Unos segundos transcurrieron para darle espacio a una prolongada carcajada de parte de la rubia. Kuki la observaba con intriga, giró su cabeza de lado sin entender que la mantuvo de tan buen humor.

—Ya sé por qué el güero te apodó "fresita". —Continuó con su risa, la cual fue apaciguando poco a poco—. Oye, en serio, no tienes que probarme nada. Creo que a todos nos quedó bien claro el día del fan meeting cuánto nos admiras. Sólo una cosa... si vuelves a soñar conmigo, será mejor que no me entere. ¿Ok?

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó mientras asentía con fervor la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿Ya me quieres otra vez? —Extendió sus brazos.

Rachel la miró con ojos aburridones—. Nunca te quise. —Kuki los bajó e hizo un puchero.

En toda la plática, a causa de los nervios y el temor que se apoderaron de ella, no se había dado cuenta que estaba dentro de la rampa más codiciada y amada por cualquier amante del Skateboarding. Una elaboración perfecta, el tamaño ideal. Era como el cielo de todo Skater. Su mirada de admiración no pasó desapercibida de la rubia. Ella sonrió de lado.

—¿Quieres probarla?

Kuki giró su cabeza de forma rápida hacia ella. Estaba impactada, no podía creer en aquellas palabras. Una propuesta demasiado tentadora se estaba presentado ante ella de una manera tan fácil como para darle completa credibilidad.

—Lo... ¿lo dices en serio?

Después de eso, Rachel le extendió su patineta.

—Dicen por ahí que eres "La mejor Skater". Quisiera juzgarlo lo mi propia cuenta.

Una expresión cual estaba mostrando la asiática era imposible de explicar. Tal como cuando a un niño le ofrecen su dulce favorito, ella simplemente no se podía negar. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó la patineta. Al dar unos pasos recordó esos altos e incómodos tacones que presionaban a sus pies. No dudó en quitárselos y ponerlos fuera de la rampa. Rachel se acercó al borde y se sentó ahí para observar los trucos de la susodicha. Cuando la japonesa se puso en posición, había tanto silencio que lograba escuchar el latir de su corazón; estaba ansiosa, sentía que era el momento de dar lo mejor, dejar su marca en aquella rampa sin defectos. Inició su recorrido por la pista. Saltó con el Skate pateando el "tail" hacia abajo y raspando con el otro pie para estabilizar en board. Fue un Ollie doloroso, hasta cierto punto, ya que estaba descalza, pero el suelo liso que rosaron sus dedos era muy confortable. Saltos y raspones del Tail, un Kick it improvisado. Aquella fresita tenía como única regla mantener sus pies en la tabla, el resto de trucos aparecían por añadidura. Emanaba una frescura inigualable, aquella dulzura no se perdía en el acto. Su cabello ondulado volaba con el viento que provocaban los giros Revert. Su deslizamiento se daba por sí solo en aquella rampa, razón por la cual gritaba de la emoción, celebrando un logro que creyó nunca alcanzar. Sentía como si estuviera volando, con ganas de que ese momento jamás terminara.

Rachel observaba minuciosamente cada táctica de la japonesa. Torpes y al mismo tiempo precisos. No iba a negarlo, su peculiaridad la hacía lucir impecable. Frunció el ceño, no entendía como una niña vestida sobre lentejuelas y pintada por todo su rostro, podía realizar trucos que a ella le tomaron años de práctica, algunos hasta los realizó de mejor manera. La propia intrusa le recordó lo mucho que ella se esforzó para sobresalir en un campo minado de machistas egocéntricos, y de la nada apareció aquella fresita que resaltaba sobre todas las chicas que cualquier muchacho pudiera contemplar. En efecto, evitó responder su razón por la que estaba ahí en vez de festejar con sus amigos, aunque las evidencias demostraron que si se encontraba ahí era para no hablar con nadie. Aún quería estarlo, ya no resistía verla tan feliz, como si el Skateboarding fuera una pradera de lirios.

Kuki giraba sobre su propio terreno en el Skate, divirtiéndose mucho en el momento, mas al ver hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba. La llamó, algunas veces, sin recibir respuesta. Respiró profundo, sentándose en el borde e la rampa. Colocó su mirada hacia sus propias rodillas, pensando en qué hizo mal ahora. Ya no entendía por qué siempre que hablaba con un Chico del Barrio, no obtenía un resultado favorable para sí misma. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de aquella rampa. No representaba la serenidad de estar sólo, sino el lugar que les permitía desaparecer de los problemas, recordar que en momentos de angustia no aparecería nadie en auxilio, y lo único que podían hacer era separarse del resto, al menos por unos segundos.

 _¿Tan deprimente es este lugar?_ Pensó. Tal vez la tristeza aparecía en cuánto cualquiera pusiese un pie dentro. Pensó que lo mejor era irse de ahí, ya no había nada que ver en aquella habitación. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el acercamiento de una persona hacia ella. Cuando lo notó ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió como alguien se le abalanzó encima por detrás suyo, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por toda esta pocilga.

Ella no tuvo que voltear para reconocer quién era. De forma inmediata, lo separó de su persona y se levantó. Debido a los mareos, él no vio venir aquel acto, por eso cedió al empuje.

—Ace, estoy por irme así que te sugiero que vayas a reposar. Luego hablaremos, ¿sí?

El latino río suavemente.

—¿Crees que sólo te nombré para que vengas a la fiesta? Es ahora cuando demostrarás ser _mí_ fan.

Dicho eso, se acercó nuevamente a la asiática para besarla, pero ella puso sus brazos al frente para detenerlo. Una acción casi imposible ya que él le ganaba en fuerza.

—Hablo en serio Ace. ¡Mírate! Estas ebrio.

—¡A mí no me manda nadie. Ni siquiera tú!

La japonesa vio que estaba en zona de peligro, así que abofeteo la mejilla del pelinaranja y trató de irse lejos de ahí. Pero aquella acción sólo enfureció más al chico.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Tomó el brazo de Kuki y la jaló con fuerza hacia él. Ella le gritó que la soltara pero la fuerza del hispano era superior. La empujó hacia una pared, provocándole un golpe en la espalda por el zamarreo. Él se inclinó a la altura de la chica para empezar a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos se tomaban el atrevimiento de pasear por su cuerpo. Le golpeaba, gritaba, arañaba, mas lograba sentir la impotencia de tener a ese muchacho obligándole a lo indebido. Por mucho que gritase, él no se detenía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, no encontraba salida. El dolor y la vergüenza estaban invadiendo su ser, un temor que la estaba paralizando y amenoraba las pocas fuerzas que tenía para combatir contra él. Se encontraba aterrada, los latidos de su corazón aceleraban en gran medida. El Chico logró obligarle a besar su boca, por mucho que se moviese, era él quien estaba ganando. Gritaba, gemia, sollozaba. Era como si ese lugar era perfecto para no ser escuchado, ya que nadie se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Wally caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones mientras cargaba a Fanny en su espalda. Ella estaba fuera de sí.

—Wiii... arre, caballito. —esbozó somnolienta.

—¿Quieres callarte? Pareces demente. —reclamó el australiano.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, la bajó directo a su cama. Al darse cuenta que estaba prácticamente dormida, se fue alejando para dejarla descansar. Le echó una última mirada, no iba a negar que estaba hermosa. Se dirigió hacia afuera, pero calculó mal la distancia de la puerta, chocando su cabeza con la pared; en realidad, también bebió demasiado. Acomodó su mirada y se fijó donde estaba la salida para no volver a golpearse, y se retiró.

Sobó la sien de su cabeza, una ligera jaqueca le dejó el anterior puertazo. Y en eso, a sus oídos llegaron unos gritos. Se encontraba un poco desorientado aún, y sabía que en aquella noche, lo que le sorprendería era _no_ escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Pero aquellos eran diferentes, sonaban como si alguien estaba sufriendo. En el momento que su mente reacomodó la situación, se dio cuenta quién era la progenitora de aquellas súplicas.

—No, no... —Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el origen del acontecimiento.

La asiática luchaba por mantenerse intacta de las manos de aquel monstruo que tenía frente suyo. Y en eso, lo escuchó.

—¡Kuki!

Fue en tan sólo un segundo, y Ace ya no la estaba acorralando. La fuerza que opuso y la rapidez en la que se quitó encima causó que ella cayera al suelo. Alzó la mirada para darse cuenta que alguien llegó en su defensa. El Chico seguía un poco aturdido cuando sintió un puño golpear su rostro. El tembleque en sus piernas logró que fácilmente cayera de rodillas. De pronto, sintió como alzaron su cabeza con fuerza, el gruñó al ver fijamente quién se entrometio en sus planes.

—¿Te atreves a tocarla? ¡¿Te atreves a hacerle daño?! —Empujó su cabeza al suelo—. No permitiré que practiques tus porquerías con ella. ¡No mientras yo esté aquí!

Sin esperarlo, Ace se levantó para propinarle un golpe en la cara del güero.

—No te metas en mi territorio. ¡Ella es mía ahora!

Ambos se abalanzaron con puñetazos el uno sobre el otro. Ace se lanzó sobre Wally provocando su caída inminente, pero él rodó sobre él para quedar encima. Los golpes del hispano siempre fueron más débiles que de su contrincante. Kuki se mantuvo en shock, estática. Viendo como esos dos chicos se atacaban entre sí. No sabía que hacer, sólo observaba todo con quietud. Wallabee realizó una llave en el cuello del latino, quien movía su cuerpo lo más que podía para zafarse, pero estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

—No se siente bien, ¿verdad? Que alguien más fuerte que tú te obliga a sufrir. Anda ¡Dime qué se siente!

Ace estaba poniéndose rojo de la fuerza que estaba realizando sumado a la falta de aire. El rubio estaba cegado, quería callarlo de alguna manera, que sienta lo que le causó a Kuki.

—Para...

Un susurro salió de sus labios temblorosos. Poco a poco estaba recuperando valor. Ya no quería ver esa escena, no debía terminar así. Finalmente, se obligó a sí misma actuar en consecuencia.

—¡Detente!

El güero sintió un ligero empujón hacia su cuerpo. Kuki le seguía dando manotones para obligarlo a que lo suelte.

—¡Déjalo, por favor! ¡Detente! ¡No hagas esto! —seguía gritándole.

La voz de la chica se hizo más potente en los oídos del rubio. Al notar lo que estaba por causar, separó sus brazos del pelinarajna, quien cayó agonizante a punto de desmayarse. Wally se separó de él con temor en su rostro, nunca hubiera imaginado llegar a esos límites con alguien de su equipo que desde hace años era su amigo, compañero, como un hermano. Respiraba agitadamente, recuperando el silencio que ese lugar caracterizaba. Los llantos de la asiática eran el único sonido que les acompañaba. El australiano se levantó al instante, tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la llevó lejos de ahí. Dejaron al individuo que causó todo ese descontrol; él mantuvo un rostro fúrico, sin remordimientos, sin arrepentirse, lo único que le importaba era haber permitido que el güero ganase. Gruñó con potencia en su voz, y dio un palmazo en el suelo, después escondió su rostro con sus brazos para tratar de calmar su coraje.

Wally caminaba a paso rápido con aquella señorita atrás de él. Era una escena repetida en los dos, pero él no quería que esté por lo menos cerca del suceso. Cuando sintió la distancia adecuada para detenerse, lo hizo. Su mirada cansada y al mismo tiempo molesta, resultaban ser un lado nuevo para ella. Nunca lo había visto así, lucía preocupado. Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna. Transcurrieron unos segundos para que el güero hablara.

—Dime que no te... te...

—No. En serio.

—¿Estás segura?

—Te digo la verdad, créeme.

—¿Por qué te fuiste a solas con él?

—No lo hice. Sólo...

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no escuchaba nada? Dime. ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

—Wallabee...

Él tomó sus hombros, presionando sus dedos en la piel pálida de la asiática.

—Nunca me hubiera perdonado si te pasaba algo, ¿oiste? Nunca.

Kuki alzó ambas cejas, su boca se abrió levemente. Quedó anonadada ante la declaración del güero. Realmente estaba aterrado, inclusive, un poco más que ella. Se preguntó en si las palabras de odio que le había lanzado todo ese tiempo en verdad las sentía, porque podía evidenciar el gran interés de él por su bienestar. Era un poco confuso, pero avivaron las pocas esperanzas que tenía sobre lograr que él la vea con diferentes ojos.

—Por favor, dime si él...

Detuvo sus palabras cuando sintió el tacto cálido que provocaba la mano delgada de la japonesa. Estaba posicionada en su mejilla izquierda, masajeando su piel lentamente. Ella misma no entendía el valor que adquirió para realizar algo así. La cercanía que mantuvo con el australiano le causaba el mismo cosquilleo que sentía antes de conocerlo.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

Sus palabras lo dejaron embelesado, pero fueron el detonante suficiente como para sacarlo de su trance y darse cuenta de la escena melodramática que estaba creando. Recuperó su compostura volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Separó de forma rápida su rostro de aquel tacto. Kuki recuperó todo el temor que le provocaba con sólo verlo cuando diferenció su cambio de semblante, agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Sé más cuidadosa para la próxima. No siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarte. Yo _no_ soy tu guardaespaldas. ¿Quedó claro?

—¡Sí señor! Digo, señora. No, que digo, señor, digo, ¿señorito?

—¿Es en serio? —El güero rodó los ojos. Tras decir eso, le lanzó a la asiática el par de zapatos que había abandonado en la rampa, ella no sabía en que momento los recogió, pero se los puso al instante que atrapó el calzado.

—De veras, le estoy muy agradecida. Necesito descansar ahora. Será mejor que me vaya.

Wally se encogió de hombros—. Me parece bien. —Se acercó a la salida—. Sólo espero que tu casa no esté tan lejos.

Kuki se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del Skater. Al ver que avanzaba hacia la puerta principal, lo siguió a paso rápido.

—Pero, no necesita acompañarme.

—¿Bromeas? Si te hicieron eso aquí en El Punto quién sabe lo que te pase afuera si andas sola. No quiero muerto feo en mi zona. —dijo para después seguir con su camino.

Kuki siguió quieta por unos segundos más, volviendo a receptar lo que el muchacho le anunció. Aceleró su caminar aún más al darse cuenta que no pensaba esperarla.

—Pero, no tengo que irme sola. Pensaba regresarme con Abby, sé que está por aquí. Ha de estar buscándome.

—¿Te parece que ahora te está buscando?

El güero habló mientras señaló las ventanillas de la puerta principal, que mostraban el interior del Punto. Kuki se asomó para darse cuenta que los Skaters seguían festejando en completo frenesí, con Abigail al mando. Estaba trepada en los hombros del Mauricio y comenzó a lanzar cerveza a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, los presentes le aclamaban como si fuese una celebridad.

La japonesa abrió la boca a más no poder, nunca imaginó verla en aquella escena. Wally la miró con reproche.

—Tranquila, ella sí está en buenas manos. Ahora camina. —Le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro para que lo siga. Kuki miró entre el interior del Punto y al australiano que ya estaba a una distancia considerable. De nuevo, sin cansarse de ello, fue tras él, con la rapidez suficiente para alcanzarlo.

—Gracias por todo, Wallabee. —habló ella de forma temerosa. El rubio chasqueo con su lengua.

—¿Por qué me llamas Wall... —En eso, recordó la restricción que él mismo le puso. Aún no estaba de acuerdo en darle la confianza suficiente. Sonrió de forma triunfante—. Eso, así debes llamarme. Wallabee.

—Pero, ibas a decir otra co...

—¡Wallabee, dije!

—Ok, ok. —La japonesa bajó la mirada.

Ambos caminaron por las afueras del Punto sin tratar de encontrarse con su mirada. Resultaba un poco incómodo, pero a la vez intrigante. Wally veía a Kuki mientras ella observaba otra cosa, nunca tuvo la oportunidad para poder decirle que se veía linda con ese vestuario. Cuando sintió su mirada, él vio hacia al frente, encorvando un poco su espalda y alzando los hombros para lucir más rígido que de costumbre. Fue el turno de la japonesa para verlo. No podía creer cuánto había arriesgado por mantenerla segura, el temor que él había sentido en aquel momento, fue algo interesante de contemplar. Se dio cuenta que el güero Beatles tal vez no sea tan rudo como quisiera aparentar. Sonrió un poco para seguir con su mirada al frente.

—Casi te matan y ¿sonríes? —bufó el australiano. Sin escuchar una respuesta de parte de ella. El rodó los ojos y siguió por el sendero.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien estaba vigilándolos en la penumbra. Él sacó su celular.

—Siguen juntos. Creo que más que antes. Debo intervenir ahora.

— _No. Te verás muy sospechoso apareciendo de la nada a tan altas horas de la noche ¿No crees?_ —respondió en la otra línea una voz varonil, proveniente de un adulto, demostraba su autoridad por encima del muchacho—. _Ten paciencia. Recuerda que pronto apareceré para recordarles quién manda en las calles._

Él sonrió de lado.

—Se arrepentirán de habernos quitado el primer puesto.

— _Y tal parece que quieren conseguir una nueva recluta. Pero lo siento, Chicos del Barrio, yo la vi primero._ —De la bocina del celular se escuchó una risa leve y macabra al mismo tiempo—. _Acorde al plan, Bruce._ —Se finalizó la llamada.

Sus ojos azules en la oscuridad eran más profundos, la sombra de los edificios de la ciudad pegada en su rostro provocaban un ambiente tétrico, añadiendo su mirada malévola. El rubio observaba desde la lejanía aquella pareja apartándose de su vista. Pensó en lo muy satisfactorio que sería conseguir el fin de su relación. Mejor aún, de todo el séquito de Skaters.

—Acorde al plan. —repitió la última frase de su jefe para sus adentros.

* * *

 **Nuevos villanos serán descubiertos, donde menos se lo esperen o.o (Porque, qué es un drama sin villanos misteriosos Bv)**

 **Gracias a NinjaStyle789 Por su review (y el fav ;v). Sus comentarios son hermosos, a** **gradezco todo su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz c':** **Estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar según lo acordado, se me está haciendo un poco difícil, pero en esta semana lo logré. Haré lo posible para que el próximo jueves puedan disfrutar del siguiente capítulo :D**

 **¿Review? :3**


	9. No todos piensan igual

**Pasaron muchas cosas la semana pasada. Unas tristes, otras felices, pero el punto es que robaron mi tiempo Dx y no pude actualizar según lo acordado TuT de veras lo siento y espero me perdonen por eso. No los molesto mas, esperaré que este capítulo sea compensación por la demora :'(**

 **X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Canción: Because I'm Stupid - SS501.**

* * *

La alarma sonó, el pitido que siempre escuchaba todos los días nunca había sido tan fastidioso como en aquel momento. Quiso ignorarlo por unos segundos más, pero resultó una acción imposible. Levantó la mitad de su cuerpo para acercarce al despertador y finalmente apagarlo. Rasgó los ojos con los dedos de sus manos, obligándolos a abrirse, ya que estos querían ceder bajo la tentación de seguir cerrados y regresar a la cama. Mas recordó la promesa que le hizo a sus padres de llegar temprano en el nuevo semestre, debía cumplirla. Pese a las órdenes de su mente, seguía sin las ganas necesarias para levantarse, era como si lo único que despertó fue su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo se mantenía inerte. Empezó a creer que estaba dentro de un sueño, o sólo era el extremo cansancio que tenía. Estiró los brazos para contrarrestar la pereza, y en eso, notó un rasguño que yacía en su brazo derecho. Lo observó detenidamente, recordando los minutos de angustia que paso a causa de las viles manos del Chico, Ace, quien se encargó de arruinar la noche con su borrachera. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no recurrían a él, sino al muchacho que la salvó, ese güero egocéntrico y sin buenos modales resultó ser quien logró rescatarla, nadie más, sólo él. Su caminata a casa fue un poco extraña, podía sentir su incomodidad, trataba de evadir las miradas de la señorita que estaba a su lado. Pero ella no podía dejar de verlo, le intrigada mucho ver ese nuevo rostro en Wally, una consternación inexplicable con palabras; aquel gesto recuperó el amor que siempre tuvo hacia él. En realidad, el mejor momento que tuvo en esa fiesta, fue cuando terminó, porque pudo estar cerca de su mayor admiración sin nadie que se interponga en aquella escena. Comenzó a reír ligeramente, la emoción no cabía en su cuerpo, realmente estaba sorprendida de haber pasado esa extraña pero hermosa experiencia con el australiano. Seguía siendo su fan, razón por la cual tendría presente el suceso de ayer por el resto de su vida.

—Debería publicarlo en Twitter. —se dijo a sí misma.

Inmediatamente tomó su celular, mentalizado todos los hashtags que estaba por poner para llamar la atención de los fans del güero. Pero al tener el móvil en mano, recordó a otra persona, a quien estaba buscando por casi toda la noche. Decidió en primer lugar llamarla, quería asegurarse de que llegó con bien a su casa.

*w*w*w*w*w*

El tono de timbre retumbaba por el pequeño parlante incorporado. Aquel celular vibraba sobre la mesa pequeña que estaba a lado de su cama, pero no había más movimiento que el de ese teléfono inteligente. Finalmente logró llamar su atención, haciendo que una mano saliera desde el montón de sábanas y mantas que cubrían su cuerpo en totalidad. Al colocar la palma en su cómoda, inspeccionaba de manera torpe donde se encontraba el móvil. Mientras el llamado seguía sonando, la mano seguía tanteando sin poder alcanzar su objetivo. Después de lanzar prácticamente todos los objetos que rodeaban el teléfono al suelo, lo alcanzó. Al sostenerlo, lo llevó consigo a su improvisada cueva de sábanas.

—...¿Hola? —habló con voz somnoliente.

—¡Qué tal! Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. —dijo Kuki del otro lado de la línea.

—Ah... sí, todo en orden... ¿Q-quien habla?

La japonesa rió al notar la desorientación de su amiga.

—Soy Kuki.

—Sí... lo sabía. —respondió con cierta vergüenza.

Al sentarse en su cama, destapó su rostro demacrado con delineador corrido por debajo de sus ojos. Abby colocó una mano en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —escuchó la voz de la pelinegra en la bocina.

—Como si hubiera bebido cinco botellas de vodka. —respondió con los ojos entrecerrados—. Abby te buscó al final de la fiesta... ¿sí llegaste bien a casa?

—Sí, sí, tranquila. Todo... en orden. —repitió la frase de su amiga. Logró escuchar una ligera risa de Abby—. ¿vas a ir al colegio?

—Abby nunca falta, tiene un historial limpio que mantener. Aunque no quiera ahora.

Kuki sonrió al escucharla, un poco tranquila de que, por lo menos, no ocurrió ninguna novedad con ella. Sin contar el exceso de alcohol, en efecto, todo estaba en orden.

X-X-X-X-X

La morena cepillaba sus dientes con desgano, pero debía eliminar cualquier olor sospechoso, ya que ningún miembro de su familia tenía conocimiento de lo ocurrido anoche. Colocó una buena cantidad de enjuague bucal en su boca, haciendo gárgaras lo más fuerte posible, esperando que una buena limpieza la levante y le quite toda pesadez en el cuerpo. Se dio unas cuántas palmadas en las mejillas cuando se veía al espejo, diciéndose a sí misma que ya era hora de levantarse y actuar normal. En el momento que puso un pie afuera del baño, las náuseas estuvieron en su contra. De forma inmediata regresó al baño y cerró la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca.

X-X-X-X-X

En su caminata por los pasillos, meditaba concienzudamente en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ciertos destellos aparecían, pero eran como escenas aleatorias. Recordaba a los Chicos del Barrio, todos a su alrededor, bebiendo y bailando. Lo muy cercana que estuvo a Mauricio y las bromas pesadas que comenzaron a hacerse. Los muchos mensajes que los muchachos enviaron a su hermana mayor en directo, ya que decidieron anotar su número y así todos ganaban. Pero lo que más tenía presente, era a un muchacho de anteojos oscuros protegiéndola de cualquier peligro. Su sonrisa, sus brazos fuertes, su mirada penetrante. Entre más mareada se encontraba, más perfecto lo veía.

Agitó su cabeza al instante. El primer pensamiento que obtuvo en la mañana era _jamás_ repetir una locura como aquella. Por lo tanto, no debía conmemorar el acontecimiento como algo hermoso, mucho menos cualquier escena que tenga con ese conquistador europeo. Su deber era recuperar la compostura que tanto le había caracterizado.

Estando cerca de su casillero, pensó en quien realmente ansiaba ver. No podía creer que pese a lo de anoche, no pudo dejar de pensar en él, dándose cuenta en el gran aprecio que le sentía. Aceleró su paso ya que su compartimiento estaba a lado del de ella, sabía que lo encontraría ahí. Mas no fue de esa manera. El bloque estaba vacío, provocándole la pregunta de dónde se encontraba en aquel momento. Caminó al rededor del lugar, y se dio cuenta que estaba justo en la esquina del otro lado de la pared. Sonrió al verlo, aquella típica escena de bravucones aprovechándose de los más débiles le causó nostalgia. Era la rutina de siempre. Dejar que los chicos malos les roben su tarea mientras tenían una de respaldo.

Un muchacho fornido bien alto tomó los papeles del castaño y lo empujó contra la pared. Sus camaradas se reían en son de burla.

—Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Gilligan. Ahora tendré una A y no quedaré castigado. ¡Buen trabajo!

Chocó sus manos con las del resto de su equipo y entre risas se fueron. Hoagie mantuvo un rostro atemorizado hasta perderlos de vista. Sonrió malévolamente.

—En realidad, te sacaras una B porque _esta..._ —Alzó sus deberes en alto—. Es la verdadera tarea. —rió eufórico.

Sin darse cuenta que habló lo suficientemente alto como para que los bravucones escucharan. El maleante ya se encontraba al frente suyo.

—¡DAMELA!

Hoagie le dio su tarea con ojos aburridones. Al verlos ir, lanzó un suspiro, dejando una nota mental de no volver a presumir algún logro en voz alta. Y en eso, una hoja se reclinó hacia su hombro derecho. Él lo tomó, y vio que trataba del mismo deber que acabaron de robarle.

—A Abby aún no le han quitado su tarea, pero te vas a sacar una B.

La morena pensó que con esas palabras, podía calmar la situación, ya que suponía encontrarse en un ambiente incómodo tras lo acontecido. En efecto, así fue. Hoagie trató de mostrar una sonrisa, pero nunca había sido bueno fingiendo. Ambos mantuvieron silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que la muchacha decidió que alguien debía romper el hielo en cualquier momento.

—Ya, dilo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada malo.

—No te creo.

—Abby no necesita que le creas.

—¡Pero se nota! Estás que apestas a alcohol.

—¡¿Qué?! —Trató de olfatear su propio aliento, para darse cuenta que no olia nada—. Mentiroso.

—Lo sé. Pero caíste en la trampa. —Exclamó contento mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Al instante recibió un golpe de su amiga, él se quejó del dolor—. Disculpa, pero no creo merecer un golpe.

—Claro que sí, Abby estaba preocupada por ti. No respondiste a ninguno de sus mensajes.

—Pero sí lo hice.

—¡¿Esto te parece una respuesta?!

Acercó su celular directo a los googles del chico, mostrando los mensajes que le envió. Al final se encontraba su respuesta, aquella paloma azul que subía y bajaba su cuello sin parar. El emoticon que Abby más odiaba. Hoagie se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos respondí.

Ella lanzó un suspiro de coraje. Optó por relajarse un poco ya que él tenía razón; no merecía arrebatos, tal vez una ligera explicación no estaría mal. Cerró los ojos para guardar la calma.

—Abby bebió un poco. Pero... Ya sabes.

A sus oídos llegó la risa baja del castaño. Ella lo miró con suspicacia sin descifrar la razón de su alegría.

—Siempre te agarra rápido.

—¡No es cierto! —Se defendió ella.

Pese a eso, siguió escuchando la burla de su amigo, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa. Tras calmarse, el chico de los googles mantuvo un rostro serio.

—¿Estuviste con Nigel?

—Hoagie, no hay necesidad de...

—Oye, creo que habíamos quedado claro de que, a partir de ahora, nada de secretos entre los dos. Estuviste con él, ¿Sí, o no?

Abby rodó los ojos.

—Sí, un rato.

—¿Y tuvieron sexo? —Exclamó. Su amiga lo miró con asco.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡Qué dije! —Le apuntó con el dedo.

—¡No! Demente. No pasó nada. —Negó con la cabeza en decepción hacia el muchacho. Él se encogió de hombros, por lo menos debía salir de las dudas.

En eso, el timbre de ingreso a las aulas sonó. Precisamente, era hora de la clase más polémica a partir de lo sucedido, historia. Ambos sabían que no iba a ser de su agrado a ver a ese chico inglés al acecho, inclusive Abby sentía incomodidad. Tal vez la paso bien anoche, pero eso no quitó la desconfianza que sentía por aquel caballero lleno de misterios. Los dos caminaron hacia el salón.

—¿Feliz porque vas a ver a tu príncipe azul? —amenazó el castaño.

—Cortesía de _cierta persona_ que Abby debe sentarse a lado de él. —reclamó la morena.

—Tal vez si me hubiera enterado de la verdad las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

—Si fueras menos "bocón" las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Hey. No me copies las frases, se original.

—"Se original". —Imitó su última amenaza. El castaño la miró con reproche para después sonreírle.

Respiró profundo, todo parecía normal. Tal vez su amiga no estaba realmente interesada en ese muchacho. Podía ser que no todo estaba perdido. De todos modos sabía con plenitud que, en cuanto atraviesen esa puerta, el nuevo admirador de Abby buscaría cualquier oportunidad para conquistarla. No iba a aguantar algo así estando tan cerca. De pronto, cuando los dos entraron al salón de historia, inmediatamente cifraron sus miradas hacia los tres últimos pupitres del lugar. Ambos se asombraron al darse cuenta e un detalle.

—¿No está?

Más sorprendidos quedaron al notar que exclamaron esa pregunta al mismo tiempo. Se miraron entre sí con intriga, para después ingresar en el aula. Hoagie recuperó su sonrisa, por lo menos en aquella hora no tenía de qué preocuparse. Abby también bajó la guardia, ya que no estaba con los ánimos necesarios como para inventar una razón de alejar a Nigel Uno. Sin embargo, no esperaba su ausencia en el lugar, mas cuando lo que más le decía en la fiesta era que estaría en todas las clases de historia de ahora en adelante. ¿Sucedió algo de lo cual debería preocuparse?

X-X-X-X-X

Sus pies presionaban la baldosa del suelo. Caminaba a paso firme, sin importar los murmullos, las miradas, los supuestos riesgos de encontrarse dentro. Regresar a la misma secundaria donde había sido expulsado no parecía una buena idea, pero la situación lo ameritaba, al menos así lo pensaba él. Poco le importaba que las autoridades de la institución le descubrieran, él sólo se dirigía al lugar con un propósito, y no planeaba irse hasta cumplirlo.

— _¿En que estabas pensando? Espero no hayas pensado salir ileso de esta situación, sin afrontar las consecuencias._

Los puños de sus manos incrementaron al recordar la conversación con sus dos colegas, de los cuales uno de ellos había difamado su nombre e, inclusive, del grupo entero. De esa gravedad lo veía el líder. Más coraje sintió por su ser al escuchar la respuesta del Chico.

— _Ese es mí problema. Lo solucionaré, voy a enmendar las cosas, de eso no lo dudes. Pero nada de esto te compete, ni a ti, ni a Beatles. Así que no se hagan los pendejos y métanse en sus propios problemas._

Siempre odió cuando las palabras se transformaban en gritos, los gritos en insultos, los insultos en golpes. Esa cadena detestaba desde tiempos inmemorables, mas no pudo evitar que algo así suceda. El Chico se encontraba necio en su pensar, y ni el australiano ni él estaban con sus cabales como para soportarlo, ¡Estuvo a punto de abusar de una chica! Peor aún, aquella señorita tan indefensa y frágil. No imaginaban qué hubiera pasado si Wally no aparecía a tiempo. El inglés lanzó un suspiro, nunca le gustó pelear con los de su propio equipo, menos con quienes consideraba amigos cercanos; Ace formaba parte de esa lista. Fue un golpe bajo para él.

Sobretodo con los planes escondidos que tenía preparado para la japonesa.

Sonrió de lado, no tuvo más opción que decírselo a su mejor amigo, aquel muchacho corajiento que demostró desde un principio el desagrado que le sentía a la "fresita". En efecto, reconocía que él no iba a estar e acuerdo, aun así pensó que con lo sucedido tal vez ablande su corazón, resultando todo lo contrario. Sin importar su reacción, él no pensaba rendirse. Eran años que veía ese fuego y vigor en una chica al practicar Skateboarding, no iba a soltarla fácilmente.

— _No eres el único que la quiere. Bruce también está atrás de ella._

Bruce D'Lane. Ese nombre, representaba al personaje más odiado por Nigel Uno. No estaba dispuesto a observar como ese malnacido ganaría terreno frente a su propios ojos, no si podía evitarlo.

— _¿Qué te hace creer que estás por encima de Bruce en la mente de Sanban?_

— _Tú lo estás._ —El líder recordó la conversación que tuvo con el güero.

— _Ya lo sé. Pero no pienso ayudarte. Estás sólo en esta. Por eso ponte a pensar. El líder de Los de la otra cuadra, atento, caballeroso, elegante, "y con unos hermosos ojos azules"_ —La última frase lo dijo con un tono un poco afeminado—. _Versus el líder de Los Chicos del Barrio. Callado, misterioso, sonríe una vez cada diez años, parco y de pocas palabras._ —Lanzó un bufido— _¿A quién crees que la fresita escogería?_

En ocasiones, muy pocas, no encontraba más opción que darle la razón al rubio, como en aquella declaración. Sabía que en facilidad de habla y presencia, Bruce siempre llevaba la delantera. Pero lo conocía más que la palma de su mano, sabía que sus propósitos nunca eran buenos. Él siempre pensaba en sí mismo y preferiría lograr su propio beneficio sin importar a quién pisotear en el camino. No era el niño bonito que pintaba en su carta de presentación. Y quería desenmascararlo. Además, no estaba tan seguro de creer a Wally del todo. Él no quería a Kuki cerca, así que podría mentir o exagerar alguna situación. En realidad, estaba solo, tal como el güero le dijo, por ende, la solución se efectuará a su manera. Era el líder, a fin de cuentas quien tenía la última palabra sería él, le guste al resto del equipo o no.

La encontró, a unos metros de distancia, recogiendo unos libros de su casillero. Al notar el buen temple de su rostro notó lo fuerte que era; pese a lo acontecido la noche anterior, podía sonreír con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Se contagió de su alegría, reconociendo que ella era una chica que no se podía eliminar fácilmente de la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando la ligera sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro, desapareció al instante que vio al siguiente personaje acercándosele, la abrazó de la cintura, y le habló tranquilamente, como si se tratase de un amigo de años. Frunció el ceño, quería llenarse de las esperanzas de que Wally estaba exagerando, mas tal parecía que sus palabras fueron veredictas, ya que la pelinegra se veía muy cómoda a lado de ese adolescente. Con aquella escena llegó a la conclusión de que no parecería justo tomar una decisión solo, necesitaba escuchar las opiniones del resto de sus colegas, de cada uno de ellos.

Se fue. Sin llamar la atención de nadie, al acecho de que algún adulto lo descubriese. Ya afuera, tomó su celular y tecleó unas palabras para mandarlas a todo su grupo. Ese simple texto levantaría cualquier sospecha de los miembros sobre lo que se avecinaba, lo suponía, su equipo estaba lleno de personas inteligentes. Pero debía hacerlo, ya que no iba a permitir que las dudas se apoderen de su decisión.

 _Todos en El Punto. 3:00 pm_

*w*w*w*w*w*

—¿Por qué... bebí... tanto...?

Caminaba de forma tambaleante, mientras se lamentaba por haber caído bajo las garras del alcohol. Siempre le gustó beber, pero no en días que sabía tendría algo que hacer al siguiente, como ahora. Quiso faltar, pero ya estaba advertida de los profesores que, con una falta más, volvería a la sala de castigos, lugar que no quisiera volver a visitar. Se dirigía a su casillero. Con los ojos entrecerrados, abrió el compartimento, para encontrar dentro a una muchacha pálida con los ojos cerrados en posición tal como entierran a las momias. La resaca se le quitó al instante de tremendo susto; gritó a todo pulmón. La señorita rubia del interior del locker abrió los ojos y saludó con su mano.

—Buen día, Fulbright. Creí que nunca llegarías, ya se me estaban acalambrando las piernas. —Salió del espacio pequeño para estirar su cuerpo.

La pelirroja no podía estar más molesta con aquel personaje.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro?! —reclamó.

—Te estaba esperando, para tomarte una foto.

Al instante, sacó su cámara iluminando las pupilas de la escocesa con el flash cegador. Fanny cerró los ojos y los tapó con sus manos, quejándose del dolor que causó la excesiva luz tan cerca de su persona. Heinrietta revisó la captura.

—Aish. Se supone que debías salir bonita.

La pelirroja rasgaba sus ojos sin poder divisar con plenitud— ¿Y por qué rayos quieres una foto de mí? ¿Eres lesbiana o algo así?

A sus oídos llegaron las carcajadas burlonas de la alemana.

—Primero, si en tal caso lo fuera, tu serías de mis últimas candidatas. Y segundo, soy hétero a mucha honra, cariño. —Guiñó su ojo—. No te emociones mucho pero, sólo sigo órdenes. Tengo que conseguir una foto linda de ti para él.

—¿Para quién?

—Eso no te incumbe. Ahora, ¡sonríe! —Le apuntó con su cámara.

—Espera, espera.

Tapó la lente con sus manos, cerrando los ojos para que ese flash no vuelva a cegarla. Cuando la captura se realizó, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y ya no había nadie a su alrededor. Miró hacia todos lados, desconcertada, pero no había rastro de aquella chica misteriosa.

—Debo estar alucinando. —dijo para sí misma.

Pensó en esa extraña posibilidad. ¿Alguien quiere fotos de ella? No descubrió por medio de la muchacha quién era el que la mandó, y de igual manera pensó en él, o por lo menos quiso ilusionarse que fue él quien la envió. La noche anterior la pasó muy bien a su lado, se divirtieron mucho. No conseguía recordar algo más, pero momentos con él no serían eliminados de su memoria jamás, incrementando el amor que le sentía. Sin embargo, tenía un temor, no sabía si aquel sentimiento era recíproco, y no quería salir lastimada en el trayecto para descubrirlo. Centró su cabeza en aquel casillero, pensando una y otra vez si estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ganar su corazón, poniendo su propia felicidad en juego.

Por otro lado, la rubia fotógrafa llegó hacia el muchacho que la envió.

—¿La tienes?

—Bueno...

Ella le mostró la foto que logró tomar de Fanny. Cuando él notó que sólo eran sus manos frente a la cámara, gruñó de la furia.

—¿Y así te dices llamar buena fotógrafa?

—Ay no te aloques, güerito, tengo el resto del día. —Volteó para retirarse—. Habrá más de donde vino eso.

—Más te vale. ¡O tendrás que devolverme mi dinero! —Le gritó en la lejanía con puño en alto.

Fue cierto, en realidad fue él quien envió a la rubia en cubierto para tomarle fotos. Su forma de ser era despectiva, demasiado como para que él pudiera soportarla, pero algo no le permitía alejarse. Necesitaba conocerla, ya que había momentos en los que la encontraba dulce y agradable, y usaba esa forma de ser dura como un caparazón para no mostrar su vulnerabilidad. Recordó aquella foto que le mostró Heinrietta, la mirada que tenía hacia el infinito le pareció interesante. Al verla ayer en El Punto, lucía hermosa. Cuando se enborrachó y tuvo que cargarla hacia su habitación, le parecía cómico como ella susurraba cosas en su oído, como balanceaba su cuerpo para que la baje. En realidad le estaba cautivando la forma de ser de aquella señorita. Mas quería mantenerse al margen, no estaba dispuesto a demostrar siquiera algo de interés, no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Caminó por los pasillos para toparse con una escena desagradable a sus ojos. También la tenía presente a ella, pero no en tan buen concepto. Menos en ese instante, que estaba caminando a lado del rival más despreciable. Fue como un viaje al tiempo en la conversación que tuvo con Nigel, Bruce podía ganarle en encanto; pero cuánto detestaba ver a ese muchacho salirse con la suya. Puede que superara a su propio líder, pero al güero Beatles nadie merecía destronarlo. Incluso si el balance se diferenciaba con aquella señorita asiática. Cuando Bruce se dio cuenta, el australiano ya estaba frente de ellos.

—Aléjate de ella. —amenazó con una voz profunda y tenebrosa. Tomó la mano de la japonesa y la encaminó lejos de su alcance.

Bruce rió por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía creer lo muy bajo que había caído ese güero con el fin de distanciarla de él.

Wally seguía caminando con un temple molesto; aquellos que pasaban por ahí le abrían paso ya que sabían como reaccionaría. Pero, de forma sorpresiva, un jalón de brazo lo detuvo.

—¡Wallabee!

Cuando él giró su cabeza hacia atrás vio que la pelinegra detuvo su caminar y obligó al güero a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? Sólo estábamos conversando.

Mas toda la seguridad que Kuki estaba mostrando se esfumó cuando vio el rostro despectivo y fúrico del muchacho.

—Hace unos días gritabas como loca que eras nuestra fan. Pues déjame decirte que con lo que acabas de hacer demuestras lo contrario. No te pido que le dejes de hablar, pero sí que te decidas de una buena vez. Yo no aguanto las fans a medias. —Se alejó de la señorita. No sin antes decir una última frase—. Deberías saber eso, se supone que conoces mucho de mí, ¿no?

Ella parpadeó varias veces con un ligero puchero en su boca. Recapitulando las palabras que le dijo el rubio. Tenía razón, conocía mucho de él. Y algo que le caracterizaba por excelencia, era que sus celos eran capaces de llevarlo en peso. Puso su dedo índice debajo de sus labios, meditando en aquella posibilidad, lo cual le provocó una pequeña sonrisa. Por otro lado, Wally sabía bien de la estúpida escena que había hecho. Incluso él reconocía lo muy celoso que se comportaba con las cosas que le pertenecían. Pero no podía creer que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos frente a esa fresita que procuraba alejar lo más de él. Formó sus manos como puños, se dijo a sí mismo que, sin importar lo que pase, lo mejor que podía hacer era separarse de esa muchacha, sólo para acomodar sus pensamientos y convencerse a sí mismo que a él nunca le agradaría ese tipo de chicas. Asintió con la cabeza, quería asegurarse de que era una determinación correcta. Y en eso, un vibrar de celular lo alejó de su meditación. Al ver el mensaje, sonrió de lado. Sabía que su líder no podía tomar una decisión solo, y conocía a su equipo, supuso la respuesta que obtendría en aquel momento. Le alegró saber que la oportunidad para alejar a aquella niña se estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata.

Por lo menos, eso quería creer.

X-X-X-X-X

Tal como lo había citado, todos los Skaters estaban en El Punto, a las quince horas en punto, ni un minuto de atraso porque sabían cómo reaccionaba su líder cuando lo hacían esperar. Todos se situaban al rededor de un mesón ovalado. Nigel estaba sentado en una de las esquinas, con los codos sobre la mesa, un poco intrigado sobre el resultado. Reconocía que el futuro debate que estaba por efectuarse no procuraba obtener un resultado pacífico.

El tiempo voló a toda velocidad, llegando a las quince horas con cincuenta y un minutos.

—Es una mimada y engreída. Yo no quiero a ese tipo de nenas en mí Punto. —Pronunció Chad.

—Debemos fijarnos en sus maniobras, ¡Son asombrosas! Y tú lo sabes. —respondió Mauricio.

El reloj apuntó las dieciséis horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—¿Qué pasa si hace mal un truco? Comenzará a llorar y llenará la rampa de lágrimas. ¡No podremos practicar en una piscina! —Algunos presentes rieron por la sátira de Balooka.

—Kuki no es débil, simplemente muestra sus sentimientos más que otros. Muy diferente a ti, por eso te sorprende.

Joe lo miró a Kenny molesto, pero decidió contener su ira frente al fundador de Los Chicos del Barrio.

El minutero transcurrió media hora después.

—Alguien debe tomar una decisión, _"prontooouu"._ —enfatizó Jason la manera de decir "pronto".

—¿Sabes que el que atrasa la decisión eres tú? —reclamó Peet.

—Es verdad, ya decídete. —enfatizó su hermano gemelo.

—¡Atrévanse a gritarme otra vez! —el muchacho enfurecido resaltó su molestia.

—Ya, ya, no tienen que llegar a esto. —Mauricio calmó a los presentes.

Llegaron a ser las diecisiete horas con cincuenta minutos.

Ace lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, colocando su mano en su cabello. Se sacó los anteojos para verla a los ojos, esperaba negación de todos, menos de ella.

—Por lo menos... ¿puedo saber la razón?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo me da mala espina. Se la ve muy frágil. No necesitamos un nuevo miembro. Y admítelo, esa forma de ser va a chocar con cualquiera de nosotros. —se cruzó de brazos.

—Puede ser... —Nigel intervino—. Pero tú viste sus maniobras en carne propia. Tal vez sea demasiado dulce para nosotros, lo reconozco, pero ella es talentosa.

—Quizá demasiado.

A los oídos del hispano llegó esa declaración de la rubia. Frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Ya no es culpa que sea más bonita que tú.

Se atrevió, levantó al León dormido. Ella siempre trataba de guardar la clama, pero nunca permitió que alguien, mucho menos ese chico que no merece respeto en ningún concepto, se pasara de listo con su persona; añadiendo que no estaba de buen humor como para soportarlo.

Nadie se lo esperaba, pero todos quedaron atónitos al ver a la rubia levantarse y abofetear la mejilla de Ace, tan fuerte que fue el sonido más insólito por todo el salón. Lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta.

—¡¿Quieres volver a decir eso?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices en la cara?!

Ace se levantó de su silla, zafándose del agarre, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla. Como si fuera una señal, todos se pusieron de pie y quienes estaban a lado del pelinaranja opusieron fuerza sobre él, no iban a permitir que realice otra de sus escenas machistas, sobretodo con alguien de su equipo.

—¡Podría hacer eso y mucho más contigo! —De todos modos gritó tales palabras mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

—Ya cálmense, los dos. —Bartie intervino acercándose a la rubia.

—¡¿Ven lo que hace esta fresita?! Esta dividiéndonos a todos. —Exclamó Justin.

—Nada de esto es su culpa. —respondió Kenny.

El debate se transformó en confrontamiento. Todos los presentes alzaron la voz con el fin de imponer su propia opinión, nadie estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer. Aunque el líder trataba de callar a sus colegas, lo único que lograba era unirse al griterío. Sólo un personaje estaba contemplando toda la escena. Rió, le parecía cómico el ambiente, y el ver que todos estaban a punto de matarse entre sí superó sus expectativas sobre lo mal que quería que resultase aquella reunión. Pero ya fue suficiente, demasiado teatro tampoco era de su agrado. Se acercó a la alarma contra incendios y, sin dudarlo, jaló la palanca para que la sirena ensordecedora calmara el temperamento de los presentes. Todos se detuvieron en seco y miraron hacia los lados para darse cuenta que fue él güero quien presionó el botón.

—¡FUEGO! —Exclamó Jason completamente asustado. Al instante, Balooka le dio un fuerte manotón en la cabeza.

—El único fuego que hay aquí es el que sale de sus estúpidas cabezas. —Los Skaters mantuvieron silencio. Después de eso Wally comenzó a olfatear—. ¿Huelen eso? Apesta a neuronas quemadas.

Nadie pudo refutar nada, ya que tenía razón, hasta cierto punto. Nigel lanzó un suspiro, agradeciendo mentalmente a Wally por haberse entrometido. Era momento de recuperar la batuta.

—Hagamos algo. Si esto no funciona, quien tomará la decisión seré yo, no me importa lo que digan. —Los muchachos miraban al inglés con cautela, esperando su veredicto—. Ustedes van a votar. Si o no, sin explicación. No votaré porque quiero que ustedes estén conscientes del resultado. Comenzaremos desde mi derecha. —Señaló en esa dirección, donde estaba Bartie.

—Sí. —A su lado se encontraba Joe.

—No.

—Sí. —dijo Mauricio.

—No. —Declaró Jason.

Quien estaba a lado era Chad. El líder estaba esperando su respuesta, ligeramente ansioso. Pero él mantuvo su ceño fruncido.

—No.

Lanzó un suspiro, decepcionado de que el joven se haya dejado llevar por sus impulsos, en vez de apoyarlo en una decisión mas sensata.

—Sí.

—Sí. —Los gemelos tomaron su decisión.

—Sí. —Ace pronunció lo obvio para el resto. Dedicó una mirada despectiva a la muchacha que estaba a lado suyo. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No. —Devolvió la mirada al latino.

Justin era el siguiente.

—No.

—Sí. —votó Kenny.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el último votante. Se encontraba frente a frente con el inglés, la mesa era bien larga pero lo único que hacía era observarlo, al igual que su líder. Él sabía que estaba a un voto de obtener el resultado. Pero necesitaba ponerle más trabas. No hallaba la manera, ya que los votos positivos estaban ganando la decisión. Quiso rendirse, pero su orgullo podía más. No le importaba mucho la resolución final, debía dejar claro cuál era su postura frente a lo que sea que se decidiera. Le daba igual si su propia votación era sólo una ayuda para colocarse la soga al cuello, se debía dar el lujo de, por lo menos, aclarar su punto. Su decisión, la cual nada ni nadie la cambiaría.

—No.

X-X-X-X-X

Kuki estaba en el supermercado, realizando las compras que le habían encomendado los padres. Su patineta estaba reclinada en una de las vitrinas mientras recogía las cosas necesarias que estaban escritas en la lista de su mamá. Él la estaba observando desde la distancia, un poco temeroso del recibimiento que obtenga de su parte. De todos modos debía hacerlo, fue por eso que se ofreció para acercarse a la señorita.

—Hola. No creí encontrarte por aquí.

Ella dio un respingo y giró hacia el progenitor de la voz. Al reconocerlo, su cuerpo se heló por completo. Decidió seguir con su camino a paso rápido ya que no deseaba estar con él, no después de lo sucedido. Ace lanzó un suspiro, mas no pensaba rendirse. Fue tras ella.

—Kuki. Por favor, háblame. Me siento muy arrepentido por lo que te hice.

La japonesa no detenía su caminar, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese muchacho. Pero Ace no iba a desistir.

—Kuki, te lo pido... escúchame un segundo...

El Chico aceleró el paso y logró tomar su mano. De pronto, la japonesa jaló su extremidad con fuerza para zafarse del agarre.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó con temor.

Ella tapó su boca con ambas manos, se encontraba aterrada. El pelinaranja se dio cuenta que ella definitivamente no quería verlo. Su respiración era profunda, atenta a cualquier paso que haga el joven que estaba al frente suyo. Al notar que él se mantuvo quieto, optó por dar media vuelta e irse.

—¡Vengo en representación de Los Chicos del Barrio!

Se detuvo en seco. Aún se encontraba a espaldas de Ace, trataba de receptar esa pequeña frase que salió de su boca. Él dio dos pasos hacia al frente.

—Kuki, soy capaz de jurarte que haré lo que sea para enmendar todo el daño que te causé. Cambiaría por ti, solo quiero que me perdones. Y se que lo harás, porque en tu corazon no hay maldad.

La pelinegra giró a su persona para darse cuenta que ya estaba solo a centímetros de distancia, con un pequeño sobre extendido hacia ella. Lo tomó con cierto temor, mirando al pelinaranja; se lo veía frustrado, arrepentido. Tenía razon, hasta cierto punto, ya que a ella nunca le gustó enemistarse con nadie. Solo que, en el caso del hispano, iba a ser una acción difícil de solucionar.

—Tres indicaciones. Practica, nada de nervios, y sé puntual.

Sin decir más, se fue, dejando a la muchacha con intriga. Observó la carta que le dejó El Chico, y la sorpresa que obtuvo al leer el contenido fue tan grande que las palabras no cabían para explicar lo que sentía.

 _Kuki Sanban, ve al Punto mañana a las 16:30, tendrás una audición de admisión a Los Chicos del Barrio. No llegues tarde. Te estaremos esperando._

Las personas del supermercado no esperaban escuchar un grito tan agudo y potente, razón por la cual todos saltaron del susto. Resultó ser la joven skater quien, de la emoción, dejó todas sus compras detrás y salió del establecimiento. Miraba y releía la nota una y otra vez, percatándose de que sea real lo que le estaba sucediendo. Giraba sin cesar de la felicidad mientras estiraba sus brazos.

—No puede ser. ¡Tendré una oportunidad para formar parte de Los Chicos del Barrio! Estaré en El Punto, participaré en sus campeonatos y... ¡Wally! Digo, Wallabee. —Recordó a aquel rubio que estaba ablandando su forma de ser frente a ella. Esa noche en la fiesta, el acto caballeroso al llevarla a casa, los celos que sintió al verla con Bruce... No debía desperdiciar la oportunidad para hacerlo sentir orgulloso de tener una fan como ella. Formó sus manos como puños.

—Nada de juegos. Debo demostrarle a Wallabee que soy una fan devota a los Chicos del Barrio. ¡Tengo que impresionarlo!

Sin esperar más, alistó su Skate para iniciar su recorrido. Emprendió el viaje a toda velocidad, debía entrenar fuerte para lograr una presentación decente. No estaba dispuesta a flaqueos, su grupo más amado le estaba dando una oportunidad única. Sobretodo, sentía la necesidad de que su ejemplo a seguir quede completamente seguro que ella era fan de un solo grupo. Patinaba con mayor potencia, ignorando a los transeúntes que pasaban por las calles, para ella eran un obstáculo, mientras que las personas le abrían paso muy aterrados por la rapidez de la chica. Algunos osaban de gritarle en la lejanía que tenga cuidado y se fije por donde iba. Pero Kuki estaba de oídos sordos, en aquel momento centraba sus pensamientos en una sola cosa.

—"Wallabee, voy a dedicar mi presentacion a ti. No quiero que dudes más de mi devoción, quiero que estés orgulloso de mí. Tengo que impresionarte".

Cruzó la calle sin percatarse que el semáforo estaba en verde. Cuando el conductor se dio cuenta que un peatón avanzaba a toda velocidad, tuvo que frenar a raya. Sacó su cabeza fuera del auto a reclamarle desde lo lejos, sin lograr que la muchacha detuviese.

Ella no veía nada más que su propósito, dejar cautivado a Wally. Sentía que era su deber, que él merecía saberlo. Aceleraba su andar cada vez más. Con los ojos nublados, no se fijo en aquel hidrante de incendio viejo y gastado que estaba cerca suyo, sin preveer el impacto. Su acción fue demasiado tarde, trató de elevarse pero la tabla chocó con la boquilla, partiendo en dos el skate. Por lo deteriorado que se encontraba, el grifo no soportó la presión de agua y cedió a esa que brotó como fuente. Kuki rodó en el suelo y quedó debajo de una suma cantidad de agua, que descendía con potencia y mojaba todo su cuerpo. La japonesa respiraba agitadamente por el susto, más aun, por la vergüenza. Las personas a su alrededor miraban atónitos a aquella señorita que no se movía de la corriente de agua que le caía encima. Las palmas de sus manos estaban rojas, hicieron un buen trabajo en amortiguar la caída, llevándose el precio del dolor. Su mirada era fija en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Al conectar el enchufe, aquel produjo unas chispas desde el exterior, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Mientras él calibraba todos los propulsores, ella tomaba nota de cada detalle; el proyecto debía salir perfecto. Algo extracurricukar, pero era efectivo para que el joven inventor adquiera mas experiencia en el ámbito de crear innovaciones.

Tenía dos pinzas en cada mano, ambas cableadas. Él las conecto en lo que parecía ser una sandía. Al segundo los dos se aproximaron a la bombilla que estaba debajo de la fruta. Luciendo una acción imposible, la luz de la lamparilla iluminó la habitación, al igual que las esperanzas de los dos muchachos a la teoría de que las frutas lo podían todo. Sonrisas alborozantes pintaban sus rostros.

—¡Éxito! —gritó el muchacho con los brazos extendidos.

La sandía explotó sin aviso alguno, esparciendo toda su pulpa por el lugar. Abby cambió su sonrisa a un ceño fruncido, Hoagie seguía con la misma pose añadiendo un pedazo de sandía en la boca. Unos segundos transcurrieron para escuchar un estruendo afuera de casa. Al asomarse por la ventana, quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿Esa es Kuki? —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Me debes un helado. —pronunció el castaño con felicidad.

—No empieces. —Tras decir eso, le dio un manotón en la cabeza y lo encaminó hacia afuera.

Kuki seguía sin mover un músculo, recibiendo una somera cantidad de chorros de agua. Mas al notar que el líquido ya no estaba golpeando su cuerpo, alzó la mirada. Un paraguas estaba protegiéndola, dirigido por un muchacho que, iba admitir, le alegraba mucho verlo.

—Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero, una chica tan bonita como tú no deberia estar mojandose de ese modo.

Se dio cuenta que, a su lado, se encontraba su amiga cubriendo sus hombros con una toalla y la ayudó a levantarse. Se dirigieron a la casa del chico.

X-X-X-X-X

—"No llegues tarde. Te estaremos esperando". Ah, entonces por eso te alocaste. —dijo Abby al culminar de leer la nota.

—Sí. Me emocioné tanto sin mirar los riesgos. Ahora mi patineta esta arruinada... —Tomó los pedazos que quedaban de esa. Lanzó un suspiro— Al igual que la mejor oportunidad que tenía.

—Tranquila Kuki. No todo está perdido. Por lo menos no te pasó algo más grave. —consoló Hoagie.

—Además, recuerda que Abby tiene una patineta, y ni siquiera la usa. Puedes tomarla si quieres... solo no se la muestres a este sujeto. —Señaló al castaño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo verla? Te recuerdo que era mía.

—Ahora es de Abby, y ella dice que no.

—Pero...

—¿"Pero"? —La morena le apuntó con el dedo. Él lanzó un suspiro.

—Pero nada. —respondió él un poco triste. Abby sonrió de forma triunfante.

—Ay, muchas gracias chicos. Ustedes son tan... tan...

La japonesa no pudo terminar su frase ya que un fuerte estornudo salió de su boca, se tapó las manos con rapidez. Los otros chicos se miraron entre sí.

—¿Tan...? —preguntó el castaño.

—Puede ser muchas cosas. Entrometidos, zoquetes... —enlistó Abby, su amigo le daba la razón.

—No, no. Lo siento es que...

Otro estornudo se interpuso en su plática. Fue ahí cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta lo que sucedia.

—Ok, eso suena mal. —dijo Abby.

—Podrías estar resfriada. —El castaño tocó la frente de la asiática— ¡Cielos! Ardes en fiebre.

—Pero —Un moqueo—, no puedo resfriarme. Tengo que ir mañana... al... Punto... —Estornudó nuevamente.

Tras escuchar eso, el instinto materno de la Sra Gilligan apareció. Salió de la nada y se acercó a ella con una taza de té de manzanilla.

—Oh, mi amor, lamento lo que te pasó. —Le extendió el vaso. Kuki tomó un sorbo—. Recibiste mucha agua helada y con el dolor de cabeza, probablemente te dure días, o una semana.

La japonesa escupió el líquido.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó fuera de sí.

—Gracias por elevar su moral, mamá. —dijo Hoagie en tono sarcástico. La señora se llevó la mano a la boca por pena.

—Cariño, si quieres te llevo a casa. Tus padres han de estar preocupados por ti.

Fue ahí cuando recordó la razón de su salida al supermercado. Abrió los ojos como platos, aterrada por el futuro recibimiento de su familia.

—Olvidé las compras. Mis padres me van a matar. —exclamó asustada.

Hoagie se le acercó abrazando sus hombros.

—Hey, no te preocupes. Mi mamá tiene el don del convencimiento. —dijo para después guiñarle el ojo. Ella miró a la señora quien también guiñó su ojo un poco sobreactuado en un intento para lucir cool.

—Estás en buenas manos, Kuki. No hay mujer más dulce que Betty. —añadió Abby para calmarla.

La japonesa trató de mantener la calma. Tal vez si iba con un adulto sus padres pudieran suavizar el castigo, porque sabía bien que ellos no iban a dejar pasar aquella mala acción de parte de su hija. La señorita aceptó y ambas se dirigieron a su casa; la señora Gilligan colocó una manta sobre la asiática para cubrirla porque se la estaba notando débil. Los dos chicos quedaron en la entrada de la casa hasta perderlas de vista. Al cerrar la puerta, Hoagie sostuvo una de las dos partes que conformaban el Skate de la pelinegra.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Kuki de todos modos va a intentar audicionar mañana.

—Y no podrá hacerlo sin una patineta. —respondió la morena al tomar el otro pedazo de madera.

Ambos unieron las mitades para darse cuenta que fue un corte limpio, ni una parte se había perdido. Parecía como si lo único que necesitaba ese objeto era juntarse de nuevo. Y en eso, el foco de las ideas se encendió.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —le dijo a su compañera.

—Siempre es así, Hoagie. Siempre es así.

X-X-X-X-X

El bus se estacionó, dejando que una persona bajara de él. Observó hacia todos lados por si había entrometidos en la mira, ya que nadie debía enterarse de que estaba ahí. Al no encontrar moros en la costa, se adentró por el lugar. Sacó un manojo de llaves, colocó la indicada a aquel portón de madera maciza, con un tallado peculiar. Abrió las puertas, logrando que sus ojos volviesen a contemplar el interior del establecimiento; la verdad, le parecía una costumbre estar dentro. Un lugar espacioso, con rampas por doquier, realizados con los mejores y más costosos materiales. La calidad de sus implementos se podía notar a simple vista. Él alzó su mirada un poco, las paredes estaban perfectamente limpias, pintadas de un rojo concho de vino. El suelo de cemento bien liso y sobre él, la mejor cerámica cubriéndolo. En realidad, extrañaba un poco estar ahí de nuevo, pero debía guardar las apariencias. Siguió adentrándose al lugar más despreciado por los Chicos del Barrio, la casa de las víboras, el acentamiento de los enemigos. La Mansión, el lugar de entrenamiento de Los de la otra cuadra. Pese a todo, él no se sentía como forastero, es más, saludó a unos muchachos de alta clase y ellos respondieron de la misma manera, como si se tratase de un amigo de años. Todos sabían que era Chico del Barrio, pero había demostrado con plenitud que su devoción era para ellos. En eso, una muchacha se acercó a él de forma seductora, era algo que siempre le caracterizaba. Abrazó al joven y le dio un lento beso en la mejilla.

—Ya te estábamos extrañando, Ace.

El Chico sonrió a la señorita, acariciando su mejilla. Siempre le pareció atractiva, pero no pensaba realizar ningún movimiento con alguien que, en personalidad, se parecía mucho a él.

—Bruce me llamó.

Ella hizo señas de dolor.

—No se supone que deba decir esto, pero, está molesto.

Ace lanzó un suspiro, reconocía que al momento en que su superior se enterara, no obtendría buenos resultados. Después de unos segundos, la muchacha se alejó de él, pero su comentario solo le provocó más intriga al hispano.

—¡Lizzie! —exclamó su nombre.

La castaña volteó nuevamente hacia él para darse cuenta que el pelinaranja volvió a acercársele.

—¿Saldré ileso de esta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Anda a descubrirlo.

La dejó ir. Con la preocupacióm de saber qué sucedería. Quiso obtener más información de Lizzie, pero se dio cuenta que ya estaba alrededor de sus dos amigas, Ashley y Connie, quienes son informantes de Bruce por excrlencia, no necesitaba meterse en más problemas. Se dirigió donde el superior.

El rubio estaba en su oficina, con tan solo una lámpara de mesa iluminando el lugar, conversaba con una muchacha a quien no se le podía divisar el rostro por la oscuridad. Y en eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al pelinaranja en el exterior. De inmediato, Bruce comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te di la orden más sencilla de todas. Tú mismo viste que muchos de nuestros _hermanos_ querían esta misión, pero no, te la di a ti. Lo vi conveniente, eres un Chico del Barrio en cubierto, ¿por qué no? —Colocó sus brazos en el escritorio—. Sin embargo, fallaste.

El hispano bajó la mirada, un poco decepcionado. Mientras tanto, el rubio se levantó de su asiento.

—Conquistar a Kuki Sanban para que, poco a poco, la instes a ser miembro de Los de la otra cuadra. Ella es una chica muy tímida, no había necesidad de ser apresurados. Debíamos esperar que el tiempo nos dé los mejores resultados. Pero no, pensaste que lo mejor sería arrinconarla contra la pared. Tal vez pensaste "Eso siempre me ha funcionado con las chicas. ¡Ella no será la excepción!" —El líder hablaba mientras daba círculos por toda la habitación. Su risa se transformó en carcajada—. ¡Felicidades! Ahora alejaste a Kuki de ti, ¡Para que se acerque más a ese estúpido güero!

Golpeó aquella lámpara del coraje, oscureciendo aún más el lugar. Ace no esperaba tal arrebato de furia y entró cierto temor en su ser al notar que el rubio se acercó a paso rápido hacia él.

—Ahora, ¿Qué sugieres? ¡¿Que la droguemos y la traigamos aquí?!

—No todo está perdido. Pido una segunda oportunidad, sé que puedo volver a acercarla a mí.

—Quisiera intervenir, Bruce.

Los dos muchachos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la señorita que los estaba acompañando. Bruce suspiraba de manera fúrica; pensó que el tiempo que se dedicaría la chica en hablar iba a ser suficiente para tranquilizarse. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ella se acercó a paso lento hasta la escena.

—Tal parece que no se han dado cuenta de un detalle. Y es que la niña Sanban se está fijando en otra persona, de la cual podríamos sacar provecho. Esa persona... eres tú, Bruce.

Tanto él como el pelinaranja la miraron sorprendidos. Ella acercó sus manos a los hombros de su líder para masajearlo, logrando relajar el rostro del rubio.

—Sé que será más difícil, ya que tú eres el enemigo declarado. Pero no tenemos opción, y ella está empezando a considerarte como alguien muy preciado. Podrás hacerlo. Quiero decir, ¿quién podría resistirse a esos hermosos ojos?

Acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza. Él sonrió de lado, siempre le agradó aquella muchacha, mejor aún al notar que los rumores de ella fueron ciertos, su mente maquinaba los mejores planes para lograr su propósito. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Qué suerte tengo de tenerte a mi lado. No te quisiera de enemiga.

Ella ríe picaronamente, contagiando al rubio.

—Osea, ¿y yo qué?

La pareja observó al Chico, quien mantuvo un rostro escéptico ante tan absurda idea.

—No lo vas a lograr. Todos los Chicos del Barrio te tienen en la mira. Se supone que _soy yo_ quien debe conquistarla.

Bruce caminó hacia el muchacho. Capaz de reírsele en la cara. Ace era alguien muy orgulloso, debía callar frente a quien sí era su líder, pero aquella risa ya le estaba hartando.

—No me digas que te enamoraste de esa flacucha.

—No le faltes el respeto.

—Por supuesto, tu eres el indicado para decir eso. —Caminó alrededor de él—. ¿Desde cuándo te importa una mujer? Tú mismo lo dijiste, "todas las mujeres son aventuras". Entonces solo debías disfrutar tu _aventura,_ eso es lo único que sabes hacer. ¿O estás celoso de que, tanto en los Chicos del Barrio, como aquí, no sirvas para nada?

Eso fue suficiente para nublar su mente y permitir que los impulsos ganasen la batalla. Su puño se aproximó a él para golpear su rostro. El rubio no vio venir tal acto, razón por la cual recibió el impacto, tambaleó un poco e hizo lo posible para no caer al suelo. Inmediatamente, la chica se dirigió al escritorio para pedir resfuerzos.

—Te recuerdo que fue _mí_ idea, yo sugerí traerla a nosotros, ¡Así que no vas a dejarme de lado en esta!

Antes de que el pelinaranja siguiera, Bruce devolvió la golpiza para contrarrestar su furia. En el momento que los dos se estaban enfrentando, unos muchachos aparecieron para sujetar a Ace de los brazos, obligándole a caer de rodillas. Él forcejeó para soltarse, mas fue una acción imposible; David y Lenny, los mejores aliados de Bruce, se caracterizaban por ser los más fuertes del grupo. El rubio peinaba su cabello con los dedos, acariciaba su mandíbula para verificar que podía moverla con facilidad. Regresó su mirada hacia el latino.

—¿Crees que no puedo? Tal vez deberías recordar que lo arruinaste todo, Ace. No me importa si esa chica te flechó, perdiste tu oportunidad. —Caminó del lado contrario, dándole la espalda. Remangaba su camiseta—. ¿Sabes? Pensaba considerarlo, darte otra oportunidad, pero... creo que será un castigo justo. Solo para que no olvides quién tiene autoridad sobre ti. —Llegó a su escritorio. Giró hacia su persona y apoyó su cuerpo en el mesón—. Estás atado de manos, Ace. Nos dejas a nosotros y te quedarás en la nada. "Todo lo que tiene un valor, tiene un precio". He citado esa frase un millón de veces. Entonces, _tú precio_... es que sigas mis órdenes —Se dirigió a la puerta. Sus amigos lo siguieron—. Te gusten, o no.

Cerró la puerta de un tirón, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo. Corrió en auxilio hacia el pelinaranja, se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él la empujó lejos de su alcance, no quería que siquiera le toque.

—Todo esto es tu culpa. ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Sabes bien lo que estoy sintiendo por Kuki.

Fue en aquel instante que escuchó la risa de la intrusa.

—Por eso mismo tenía que quitarte. Necesito conseguir mí objetivo, y tú solo ibas a arruinar lo que yo estoy logrando —Se puso de pie—. Tengo que velar por mis beneficios de vez en cuando.

También abandonó la habitación, dejando al hispano enfurecido, más que todo, impotente. Tenía claro que estaba en el bando más fuerte, lo mejor era seguir órdenes y no molestar a esas personas.

Él también debía velar por sus beneficios.

X-X-X-X-X

Sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta, con una manta cubriendo todo su cuerpo, Kuki Sanban pensaba cómo el día no podría llegar a ser peor. Pese a las dulces palabras de Betty, en el mometo que se fue, ya no había nadie quien la salve de la furia paternal que se le avecinaba. Un castigo de dos semanas sin poder usar su laptop resultaba ser poco para Kani, pero consideró justo debido al estado de salud en el que se encontraba su hija. Ella sostenía una buena cantidad de pañuelos para retirar de su nariz el moco acumulado. Sus ojos se veían somnolientos, su cabello alborotado, la piel de la asiática era más palida que de costumbre. Pero nada de eso era la razón de su desánimo. Faltaba poco tiempo para que su audición empezara, y ella se encontraba en el calabozo de su casa, bajo el resguardo de sus padres y su molestosa hermana, quien juró no perderla de vista. Observó el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, apuntó las diesciséis horas en punto. La idea descabellada apareció en su cabeza, no quería ceder a la provocación, pero aquel grupo de Skaters significaba mucho para ella, era su momento de demostrarles lo que sabía hacer, quería que estén convencidos de que su decisión fue la correcta, ansiaba ver sus rostros anodadados.

Lo imaginó, ilusionado, emocionado, orgulloso de ella. Era su mayor anhelo, necesitaba demostrarle a su dechado que ella podía ser parte de aquel mundo rudo del Skateboard y un simple resfriado no iba a detenerla. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por él. Por los Chicos del Barrio.

Se levantó, sacudiendo todas sus extremidades para recuperar fuerzas. Se dirigió al baño para ducharse con el agua bien helada, su fin era levantar su cuerpo y quitar la calentura. Cuando ya estaba lista, se escabulló por la ventana de su habitación, procurando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Aún en el techo, se dirigió a un árbol que estaba a su izquierda, se puso en cunclillas y estiró sus brazos hacia la rama más cercana, balanceó su cuerpo al tronco y procedió a bajar. Era un recorrido muy conocido por ella y no descubierto por su familia. Ya en el suelo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia El Punto, con la esperanza de llegar a la hora indicada, debido a que no tenía reloj a su alcance, solo le quedaba la opción de rogar que su recorrido sea efectuado justo a tiempo.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Los Skaters estaban en la rampa principal, esperando la llegada de la susodicha. Pero su demora les estaba causando aburrimiento. En los escalones inferiores, Pete y Peter dedicaban una reñida guerra de pulgares, Jason les hacía barra y apostaba con Balooka. Justin bostezaba y seguía viendo fotos de unas chicas con cuerpos exuberantes. Chad trataba de conciliar el sueño en las gradas superiores, los ojos ya se cerraron; su cabeza estaba recostada en las piernas de Rachel, ambos compartiendo auriculares. Ella observó la hora de su celular debido a que Mauricio, quien estaba debajo de ellos, le preguntó. Eran las diesciséis horas con diesciocho minutos. El moreno lanzó un suspiro, miró a Kenny con preocupación, la cual el castaño no supo cómo responder. Los pensamientos del fundador se disolvieron al escuchar una voz que se aproximaba a los muchachos.

—Oigan, mi novia quería saber si podría venir. Nunca ha visto una audición de admisión así que...

Bartie pudo terminar su diálogo porque un muchacho rubio lo empujó con la fuerza como para no divisar la parada del pobre chico.

—No va a venir. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al güero que pidió atención con tan impulsivo acto. Ace se encontraba a una esquina de las gradas.

—Aún no es hora. Llegará pronto.

—¿No tienes reloj? Esa niña hubiera llegado una hora antes de lo citado. No vendrá.

Tras decir eso, encaminó sus pasos hacia su líder, quien se encontraba cerca de los portones principales. Estaba molesto con el inglés, ya que fue su voto de "desempate" la razón por la que Kuki Sanban iba a audicionar. Sin girar su rostro, sabía que era Wally el que se acercaba. Antes de que el australiano mencionara alguna palabra, el inglés alzó su mano derecha, en son de que guaradara la calma.

—Será mejor que vayas a ver cómo está Bartie. —dijo sin cifrar su mirada hacia otra parte.

—Tranquilos, estoy bien. —A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz desorientada de castaño.

Wallabee exhaló fúricamente y se alejó de él, quiso que el muchacho decidiera cancelar aquella estupidez, mas no lo logró; le causaba mucho coraje la seguridad que Nigel estaba mostrando. Pero, en su interior, sentía la misma intriga que todos los presentes.

 _Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta, Sanban._ Pensaba.

La japonesa corría sin dar tiempo al descanso, suponía que era demasiado tarde, pero por lo menos quería dar una explicación al respecto. Estaba lejos del lugar, y sus fuerzas se estaban gastando. Detuvo su recorrido para coger aire, su respiración era agitada. Pensó desistir, y en ese momentó recordó la razón de su esfuerzo.

—Debo hacerlo... tengo que impresionarte, Wallabee... ¡Tengo que impresionarte!

Emprendió la carrera con ímpetu; tener presente su motivación le ayudaba a recuperar las energías suficientes para lograr su objetivo. Se mentalizó a llegar, sin importar el costo.

El reloj ya apuntó las diesciséis horas con veintinueve minutos. Todo el grupo ansiaba que el minutero llegue a la hora dicha, simplemente para saber cuál iba a ser el resultado.

—Voy a llamarla de nuevo. —Nigel se dirigió a los pasillos con celular en mano, marcando los números.

El güero caminaba en círculos mientras observaba el reloj, parecía que el tiempo se puso del lado de la asiática y recurría despacio. La angustia lo llevaba en peso, deseaba que ese minuto terminase y encontrar la excusa perfecta para oponerse a su entrada.

Finalmente, el tiempo acabó. Los treinta minutos más esperados por todos ya habían llegado. Y en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Sin pensarlo, Wally se acercó a la entrada, seguido del resto. Cuando la puerta se abrió, los rostros de los Skaters recuperaron el fastidio y la molestia que tanto les caracterizaba.

*w*w*w*w*w*

La asiática llegó con prontitud, alegre de ver los frutos de su recorrido, pero el cansancio estaba invadiendo su ser. Agitó su cabeza y procedió a entrar. En eso, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Notó que los Chicos del Barrio estaban rodeando a una especie de forasteros, y en el momento que los reconoció, se alegró mucho. No esperaba verlos, pero reconocía que iba a necesitar de su apoyo.

Venía a ser por segunda ocasión que los dos eran rodeados por un gentío de Skaters, solo que en aquel instante eran los mismos miembros del grupo más amado por los deportistas. Si los aficionados eran así de ardidos, no podían imaginar como iban a ser ellos. Hoagie temblaba como gelatina, Abby los miraba con seriedad.

—Se puede saber... ¿Qué hacen aquí? —habló el australiano.

El castaño tomó la palabra.

—Primero, ¡este lugar está genial! Segundo, mi asistente aclarará cualquier duda. —Inmediatamente se escondió detrás de la morena, ella rodó los ojos.

—Vinimos en representación de Kuki Sanban. Ella está indispuesta y no podrá venir.

—¡Esperen!

Todos buscaron a la progenitora de la voz. Cuando sus dos amigos se dieron cuenta que era la asiática, corrieron preocupados a su alcance.

—Kuki, no puedes hacer esto. Estás enferma. —le dijo Abby.

—Sé que lo lograré, no vine hasta El Punto por nada.

—¿Estás segura? —Ella asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del muchacho.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos sorprendidos. El séquito entero se quedó sin palabras al ver que esa fresita había logrado llegar justo a tiempo, simplemente no podían creerlo. Quien mantuvo una mirada más fúrica era el rubio, quien se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza; logró entender que la oportunidad de separarse de ella se desvanecía con plenitud.

El líder se acercó a la rampa principal, preocupado porque no logró obtener respuesta a su llamada. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a cierta morena invadiendo su establecimiento. Formó una sonrisa, se suponía que lo siguiente que haría era echarlos fuera del lugar, pero una visita así no se iba a presentar de nuevo. Caminó hacia el gentío, y en eso, la japonesa se puso frente suyo, deteniendo sus pasos.

—Lamento la demora, en serio, pasaron muchas cosas. Pero no iba a permitirme faltar, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para...

—Sí, sí, sí, está bien.

El pelón hizo a un lado a la asiática para acercarse a quien realmente deseaba ver. Abby notó su presencia, sabía que al ir estaba obligada a verlo, pero eso no quitaba la incomodidad en su ser.

—Me alegro verte de nuevo. ¿viniste por "otra ronda"? —bromeó.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, estando a punto de ofrecer una respuesta, alguien más intervino.

—En realidad, estamos aquí por Kuki... los dos. —El castaño tomó la mano de su amiga y la acercó más a su alcance, antes de que ese entrometido intente alguna jugada. Abby reaccionó ante las palabras que pronunció Hoagie. Ella asintió su cabeza con firmeza. El güero veía la escena con furia contenida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar para que eches a estos dos peleles? —reclamó.

—Oye, te recuerdo que ella es _mí_ fan... lo que nos resta a un pelele.

El castaño abrió la boca para después fruncir el ceño. Su amiga quiso reír ante la broma del inglés, mas al sentir la mirada amenazante de su amigo mantuvo su seriedad.

—Muy bien —Nigel prosiguió—. Kuki, la rampa es toda tuya. Por lo general hago estas audiciones solo, pero decidí que lo mejor será que todo el grupo delibere tu desempeño. —Dirigió su mirada a su equipo, quienes ya estaban sentados en las gradas—. Quiero que observen hasta el más mínimo detalle. La opinión de cada uno de ustedes será importante. Sean minucosos y justos, queremos una decisión grata para todos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El inglés no esperaba que aquella chica rubia alzara la mano.

—Oh, yo tengo una preguna. ¡¿Podemos empezar de una maldita vez?!

Todos los miembros apoyaron la moción con bullicios. Nigel pidió que guarden silencio. Todos bajaron la voz y seguían murmurando sobre lo molestos, incluso incómodos que se encontraban al estar ahí. Rachel se cruzó de brazos y ahora fue ella quien se apoyó en el hombro de Chad; no podía cifrar su mirada en otra parte, solo observaba como el inglés pedía a esa muchacha que se sentara a su lado. Rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de coraje, optó por ver la audición.

Kuki se acercó al borde de la rampa. Y recién en aquel segundo, se percató de un ínfimo detalle.

—¡Olvidé mi patineta!

Todos dieron un respingo y reclamaron entre sí, esa declaración fue la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—¡Hey! ¿Te refieres a _esta_ patineta?

Kuki escuchó las palabras de su amigo. Al voltear, vio como él mostró una Skateboard completamente renovada, la cual deslizó hacia su persona. Estaba impactada, el día anterior vio a su fiel compañera partida en pedazos, y ahora, parecía que había vuelto a nacer. Su estilo era diferente, el decorado lucía perfecto; el cambio radical no perdió la escencia de lo que era antes. Los Skaters se sorprendieron al ver una patineta en perfecto estado y con un diseño único del cual podía ser envidiado por muchos. Cuando la tabla llegó a sus pies, ella la alzó muy contenta.

—No solo vinimos a hacerte barra, nena. —dijo Abby para después chocar su mano con la del castaño.

—Oigan, ¿Ustedes hicieron eso? —le preguntó Mauricio a la muchacha. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No fue la gran cosa.

—Pues quedó estupenda. Oigan... puede ser mucho pedir, pero, mi skate está del asco, y no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme una nueva. ¿Podrían arreglarla?

—¿Cuánto hay? —Hoagie intervino tratando de sonar rudo. Abby le dio un golpe en el hombro para que se callara.

—Tranquilo, dulzura, lo haremos con gusto. —El moreno agradeció y les extendió su patineta.

La pelinegra colocó su Skate en el concreto, alzando levemente el Tail para obtener el balance ideal y realizar sus maniobras. Cuando se deslizó por la rampa, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, ella trataba de volver en sí, pero parecía ser que su cuerpo había perdido todas las energías que tenía. Los chicos veían el bajo desempeño de la fresita, lo cual les sorprendía porque lo que más caracterizaba en sus tácticas era su entusiasmo. La japonesa seguía diciéndose a sí misma que podía hacerlo, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, no iba a permitir que todo quedara a medias después del esfuerzo que realizó. No pensaba rendirse, mas el cuerpo no estaba de su lado. Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta que la señorita andaba sin rumbo alguno, y cayó de su patineta, provocando que todos dieran un respingo por el temor y la intriga. Trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero estaba desfalleciendo.

—Abby sabía que no debías hacer esto. —exclamó la morena.

Ella y su amigo se levantaron para auxiliarla, pero alguien se les adelantó. Antes de que cayera al suelo, alguien logró sostenera para evitar el impacto. El rubio la tomó de sus hombros y la agitó levemente.

—Kuki, ¿Qué tienes?

Sus ojos lograron ver al muchacho australiano frente suyo; trató de decir algo, pero perdió la consciencia en ese instante. Todos corrieron hacia la rampa atemorizados por la escena. El güero la colocó bien despacio en el suelo, gritando su nombre para que despertase. Los muchachos estaban al rededor de ella sin saber que hacer ya que, pese a los llamados, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados. No obtuvieron ninguna respuesta de su parte.

* * *

 **11k palabras desperdiciadas :v**

 **Oficialmente es jueves, acá ya van a ser las 2 de la mañana, así que lo logré XD**

 **La verdad no sé si el próximo jueves pueda actualizar, haré lo posible para lograrlo, y espero me tengan paciencia uwu Los antiguos lectores míos sabían que yo demoraba mucho en actualizar, pero quiero hacer un esfuerzo doble con este fic porque siento que lo vale c':**

 **¿Review? :3**


	10. Desacuerdos

**X-X-X-X-X: Cambio de escena.**

 ***w*w*w*w*w*: Escena transcurrida al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar.**

 **Canción: Because I'm Stupid - SS501.**

* * *

Voces lejanas e inentendibles llegaban a sus oídos. Sus ojos relativamente abiertos eran cegados por diversas luces blancas que le apuntaban directo al rostro. Podía percibir el estrés en el ambiente, pero la debilidad en su cuerpo no le permitían emitir palabra alguna, se sentía convaleciente. Sin embargo, entre todo el bullicio, una pequeña frase logró entender. Aquellas palabras de las cuales siempre soñó escuchar.

" _Wallabee está orgulloso de ti"._

La japonesa revoloteó los párpados levemente al recuperar la consciencia, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que se hallaba en la cama de su habitación. Observó hacia todos lados consternada al notar su ubicación, mas al querer levantarse su cuerpo reaccionó de diferente manera, el dolor extenuante de sus huesos no permitió que realizara tal acción. Lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor y decidió mantenerse recostada. Al lanzar un suspiro volvió a abrir los ojos para contemplar el techo. Todo fue tan confuso y rápido que no podía diferenciar si lo acontecido anteriormente fue por un sueño, o real. Apoyó su mano en su frente y sintió lo caliente y sudorosa que estaba, masajeó levemente su sien. De pronto, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de manera repentina, mostrando a su mamá dentro de la habitación. Se acercaba a ella con termómetro en mano.

—¡Gracias al cielo que despertaste! —colocó el aparato en su boca. Tras unos segundos después lo retiró y observó los resultados—. ¡Sigues ardiendo en fiebre! Ay Kuki, sigo sin entender la razón de tremenda travesía que hiciste en ese estado de salud. Pudo haberte pasado algo peor.

—Creí que iba a poder aguantar, mamá. Lo siento tanto. ¿Y papá?

—Agradece que no está aquí. Su cuerpo estaba caliente también, pero de la furia. Se tuvo que ir a un viaje de negocios. El doctor recomendó que descanses por lo menos dos semanas, el tiempo suficiente para tu castigo. Ahora te traeré algo de sopa.

Genki se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, un poco más aliviada porque ya logró ver los ojos de su hija abrirse. Cuando cerró la puerta, Kuki ocupó su mente en tratar de recapitular los sucesos anteriores a encontrarse en su recámara, pero era una acción imposible. No lograba recordar mayor cosa. Intentaba unir las escenas aleatorias de su cabeza para que cobrasen sentido y, sin embargo, no lograba entender del todo lo que había pasado. Recordaba que audicionó para ser miembro de los Chicos del Barrio… después de eso, no sabía más. En un instante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que su madre volvió a abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

—Llamaron a la puerta y… es un chico, dice que quiere verte.

Los ojos de la japonesa se exaltaron, ya que no podía imaginar quién era el que esperaba por ella. Genki continuó hablando.

¿Le digo que se vaya?

No mamá —interrumpió Kuki—. Por favor, ¿puedes dejarlo pasar? Es de mi escuela. Tal vez quiera dejarme alguna tarea.

La japonesa mayor pensó detenidamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Los voy a estar vigilando.

Kuki asintió con la cabeza. Al irse, los nervios invadieron su ser. La duda realmente no resultaba en "quien será", sino "cuál de los dos será". Primeramente pensó en Ace, muchacho que, después de lo sucedido entre los dos, mostraba mucha preocupación por ella. Sinceramente, no deseaba verlo, ya que no tenía ganas de mostrarle una sonrisa fingida. Por otra parte, pensó en Wally. Muchacho que había ganado una parte de su corazón, pero bien reconocía que él no la soportaba. A sus oídos llegaron los pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras, aproximándose a la puerta. El tembleque en su cuerpo no dudó en aparecer. Se preguntaba otra vez si era Ace o Wally. La ansiedad del momento la obligaron a cubrir su rostro con las sábanas que tenía alrededor. La puerta finalmente se abrió.

—Te traje unas flores.

Un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza. En efecto, no era Wally, mucho menos Ace; inclusive, aquel acento británico era difícil de confundir. La japonesa retiró las mantas de su rostro para diferenciar aquel personaje. Se mostró sorprendida al darse cuenta que se trataba del mismo líder de los Chicos del Barrio.

—Pero no me malinterpretes, todos pusimos para comprarlas, solo vine a traértelas.

La asiática mostró cierta intriga en su rostro debido a tan repentina visita, ya que sinceramente no esperaba que sea él aquel personaje misterioso que se avecinaba a verla. Nigel, mientras tanto, se acercó para dejar el ramo de flores en sus manos.

—Gracias… no se hubieran molestado. —bajó la mirada—. Después de todo, fue mi culpa que todo esto haya pasado.

—Oye, no te culpes. Hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance, es más, te exigiste demasiado. ¿Sabes? Por un momento sentí que te obligué a hacer la audición. Así que, no creo que te sientas tan culpable como yo. —bromeó al final.

La japonesa sonrió levemente.

—Podemos compartir la culpa, si quieres. —le dijo al inglés.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Los dos rieron un poco. Kuki decidió mirar el adorno floral, realmente estaban hermosas, sobretodo porque venían del grupo que ella, pese a todo, admiraba muchísimo.

—Si me hubieras avisado que estabas enferma habría comprendido. —habló el inglés con un tono más serio.

—Es que… no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Ustedes se toman muy en serio estas audiciones. Exactamente hace cuatro años atrás que no hacían una. No era algo que podía tomármelo a la ligera.

Nigel colocó su mano en la barbilla.

—Vaya, ¿cuatro años? Ni yo había tomado la cuenta. —Rió por lo bajo. —Realmente me sorprende tu devoción al grupo. Nunca había conocido a alguien así.

Tras decir eso, acercó su mano a la cabeza de la asiática y despeinó delicadamente sus cabellos. Ella cerró los ojos y encogió los hombros al sentir tal acto. Al terminar, el inglés se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Tan pronto se va?

—Solo estaba de paso, necesito regresar al Punto. —Antes de dirigirse a la puerta, regresó su mirada a la pelinegra para pronunciar unas últimas palabras—. Nos vemos en dos semanas, Kuki Sanban.

Cerró la puerta.

Kuki movió levemente su mano en son de despedida. Mas la intriga volvió en su ser debido a las ultimas palabras que pronunció el británico. ¿A qué se refería con verse en "dos semanas"? Quiso analizar alguna respuesta pero la belleza de aquellas flores que tenía en frente suyo la cautivaron por completo. Realmente le atinaron, ella adora los girasoles. Mientras los veía, se dio cuenta que había una pequeña nota encima del adorno. Al sacarlo de su lugar se dispuso a leerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración aceleró su potencia y sus manos comenzaron a agitarse sobre el aire de la emoción. El grito que la señorita Sanban acostumbraba realizar fue interrumpido por su fuerte dolor de huesos, tosió levemente y aclaró su garganta con la mano en el pecho. Pero la felicidad por enterarse lo que decían esas palabras nadie se la quitaba. Comenzó a dar saltitos ligeros sentada en su cama y volvió a leer la hermosa nota en voz alta.

—"Kuki Sanban, te damos este presente como regalo de bienvenida. Felicitaciones, eres el nuevo miembro de los Chicos del Barrio". ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo logré! —Exclamó a más no poder.

De pronto se dio cuenta que dentro del sobre había otra sorpresa. Con entusiasmo revisó que era. Su emoción aumentó.

—Son… son las llaves del Punto.

Abrazó aquel objeto metálico con dulzura y, tras dar un suspiro, abalanzó su cuerpo a la cama. No podía creer que pese a las dificultades logró su objetivo. Al parecer, todo su esfuerzo valió la pena.

X-X-X-X-X

En el Punto, los muchachos, a excepción del líder, se encontraban sentados en el suelo formando una especie de ronda. Todos estaban comiendo. Ya era una costumbre cenar en grupo para pasar un rato ameno; sin embargo, aquella ocasión fue distinta. Pese a la cercanía, nadie emitía palabra alguna, se mantenían en lo suyo observando sus alimentos. Algunos hablaban entre sí, pero solo susurraban pequeñas frases con el que tenían a lado. El silencio incómodo se mantuvo por un tiempo prudencial.

—¿Ya están listos para tener a la fresita merodeando por aquí?

Como siempre, en ese tipo de situaciones, Chad era el indicado para romper el hielo y tomar la batuta.

—No hables de esa tonta. —Joe respondió—. Me da odio con solo pensar que ella va a estar aquí.

—No creo que sea tan malo. Podemos acoplarnos a un nuevo miembro, así como lo hicieron conmigo, ¿no? —habló Bartie con dulzura.

—¿Y quién dice que ya te soportamos? —Bromeó Kenny mientras le dio un manotón en la cabeza. Algunos rieron.

—Pero tiene razón, debemos mentalizarnos que ella va a estar aquí. —Añadió Mauricio.

—Además que tendremos "buena vista" cuando haga sus piruetas. —dijo Justin con un tono seductor. Los muchachos rodaron los ojos al escucharlos.

—Claro, eso es lo único que te importa. —Señaló Rachel con un tono aburridón.

—Si quieres sólo te veo a ti.

Los muchachos hicieron bulla junto con risas al escuchar la propuesta de Justin. La rubia rió sarcásticamente mientras le mostraba el dedo de en medio.

—Que ni se te ocurra morbosear a Kuki. Ella es delicada como una pluma. —Habló Peter poéticamente mientras Pete saca una rosa roja mágicamente de su manga.

—Y nosotros seremos sus ángeles de la guarda. —Los gemelos extendieron la rosa con poses dramáticas. Sin darse cuenta de a quién se la estaban dando.

—Ay, chicos, deténganse, su encanto me emociona. —bufó Jason con un tono afeminado.

Ambos jóvenes gritaron del horror y se apartaron con rapidez. De forma inmediata, todos rieron a carcajadas por la broma del rubio.

Pero habían dos personas que no estaban formando parte de la algarabía. Uno de ellos los observaba fijamente. Cada día le fastidiaba más su compañía. El estar con los de La Otra Cuadra provocó que los considerara sus inferiores, como los perdedores que siempre habían sido.

—¿Podrían callarse?

El silencio regresó. Mas ahora, en vez de incomodidad, lo que se sintió en el ambiente era fastidio. Miraron a Ace en espera de una razón por la cual debían hacerle caso. El muchacho se veía frustrado, respiraba de forma agitada. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué ordenó algo como eso, simplemente no estaba de ánimos para escuchar risas.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no te vas?

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia él. Aquel güero que tan solo se había dispuesto a escuchar. Él tampoco estaba con el entusiasmo suficiente para compartir la alegría del resto, pero sintió coraje al escuchar a Ace. Algo había cambiado en él, sentía que ya no era el mismo, razón por la cual sentía que no merecía ser tratado como siempre ha sido. Si era momento de decirle las cosas en la cara no había problema. Pero mejor decidió dejar el asunto ahí. Wally se levantó para alejarse del grupo. Aunque no miró hacia atrás, podía sentir las miradas de todos vigilando cada uno de sus pasos hasta perderlo de vista.

—Ya no tengo hambre.

El hispano soltó su hamburguesa para que cayera al suelo y se fue de inmediato. Su partida fue más rápida que el muchacho anterior.

El silencio en el resto del grupo duro unos segundos más, tan solo porque nadie entendió la razón por la que esos dos se hallaban tan amargados.

—Sí, ahora estoy convencido de que Nigel tomó una pésima decisión al dejarla entrar.

—No exageres, Chad. —el moreno respondió a la acusación del rubio.

—¿Acaso no ves? La entrada de esa niña solo traerá problemas. Este lugar es para verdaderos Skaters, no para novatos melodramáticos como ella.

—Oye, yo la vi en vivo y en directo. —Kenny interrumpió—. Esa chica tiene talento.

—Todos aquí tenemos talento, pero no fue tan fácil entrar aquí. ¿Cuánto nos costó? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? Se la pusieron muy fácil.

—Ahí si concuerdo contigo. —Añadió Jason—. ¿Recuerdan la iniciación que me hicieron para entrar? Aún tengo los traumas. —esto último dijo mientras mostraba un ligero tic en el ojo.

Fue ahí cuando el foco imaginario de las ideas se encendió en la mente del rubio.

—¿Saben qué? Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Los muchachos le prestaron atención con cautela para averiguar a qué se refería.

—Lo único que necesita esa fresita es una pequeña sacudida. "Los tres chiflados" la dejaron entrar con facilidad, pero nunca dijeron que nosotros no podemos darle una cordial bienvenida… al estilo de los Chicos del Barrio.

Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de los planes del rubio.

—No, Chad. Debemos seguir las reglas. Prometimos no hacer nada de ese tipo de cosas para evitar peleas.

—¿Y quién nos va a reprender? ¿Nigel? Tú y yo somos más experimentados que él, y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero _yo_ hice las reglas y digo que no. —Esta vez, Kenny habló con un tono de voz más serio—. Deja de tenerle celos a una simple niña y terminemos esta conversación de una buena vez.

—Pero Chad tiene razón. —Balooka intervino—. Nadie le hizo difícil su entrada a los Chicos del Barrio. ¿Dónde quedaron nuestras tradiciones? Tradiciones que _tú_ impusiste.

Las dudas aparecían en la mente de todos. Sabían que la forma en la que Kuki ingresó fue demasiado sencilla comparado a todo lo que cada uno de ellos tuvieron que pasar. Sonaba un poco injusto.

—Vamos chicos, debemos hacerlo. ¿Acaso no extrañan molestar a alguien como en los viejos tiempos? Ese don de ser abusivos recorre por nuestras venas. —Bromeó para ganarse las risas de sus amigos— ¿Quién está conmigo?

El rubio estiró su brazo hacia al frente, esperando que alguien más lo apoyara ya que sabía que una travesía de esa índole no la lograría solo. Mantuvo su brazo estirado por unos segundos, sintiéndose incómodo al ver que nadie apoyaba su moción.

De pronto, alguien mas estiró el brazo y colocó su mano encima de la del rubio. Todos se sorprendieron en gran manera al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Bartie?

El castaño lanzó un suspiro.

—Dijiste algo muy cierto. A mí me costó lágrimas para estar aquí. No debe ser tan fácil para ella.

Chad sonrió de lado, contento de que alguien le hiciera caso. Sabía que si uno tomaba la iniciativa, el resto cedería con facilidad.

Otra mano se unió al par de chicos.

—Yo te apoyo hermano, tú sabes que para eso estamos los amigos. —Comentó Justin.

—También me uno. Esa niña necesita conocer con quienes se va a meter. —dijo Jason mientras extendió el brazo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí.

—P-pero, no vamos a ser tan crueles, ¿verdad?

—Porque, no quisiéramos que le pase algo malo o…

—Ay, ya déjense de mamadas. —exclamó Balooka mientras empujó a los dos pelinegros y los unió al gentío. Los tres colocaron sus manos junto al resto.

Chad estaba emocionado de que sus compañeros hayan accedido a su idea. Pero faltaban tres personas. Los más difíciles de convencer y, al mismo tiempo, los más importantes para él. Sabía bien que si ningunos de ellos aceptaba ayudarlo, su plan iba a resultar en desastre. Los necesitaba.

—Oigan. Ustedes saben que lo que dije es verdad. Debemos mantener nuestra reputación, sobretodo frente a esa novata.

Rachel lo observaba con atención. Su rostro no mostraba interés alguno, es más, parecía que lo único que quería era irse de ahí. Mauricio negaba con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos, no podía creer que su amigo se hallara en chiquilladas como esa. Kenny denotaba seguridad en su mirar, él ya tenía la respuesta en su mente, todo estaba claro para él.

—Es ilógico lo que quieres hacer, Chad. —Respondió el moreno—. No está mal darle una oportunidad a Kuki. Es una buena chica.

—No te hagas.

Mauricio la miró inmediatamente. No esperaba que soltara una acusación de ese modo, más aún porque pensaba que iba a estar de su lado.

—Tú tampoco la soportas. Solo que, a diferencia de estos incompetentes, eres todo un caballero.

Él mantuvo silencio. No pudo debatir ante aquella muchacha que lo conocía perfectamente. Más nervios le dieron al escuchar la risa sarcástica de Kenny, personaje que también apoyó la palabras de la rubia.

Rachel se levantó para acercarse a los muchachos, quienes aplaudieron y celebraron al darse cuenta que ella sí los iba a apoyar. Con eso la seguridad en Chad regresó.

Ahora observaron al último personaje. Mauricio les importaba poco, ya que esto era un efecto dominó. Si él accedía, al otro no le iba a quedar otra opción.

Kenny colocó una mano en su barbilla para pensar un poco. En efecto, sus reglas eran bien directas y por todos estos años trataba de acatarlas a carta cabal. Y una de ellas era que para formar parte de los Chicos del Barrio debía pasar por sinnúmero de pruebas. Así que lo que ellos le iban a hacer no se comparaba a lo que realmente debería pasarle a la nuevo miembro del grupo.

—Como fundador de los Chicos del Barrio opino… ¿quién carajos es Nigel? ¡Yo lo parí!

El grupo entero carcajeó al escuchar tremenda broma. Cuando Kenny se levantó, Mauricio imitó tal acción para detenerlo.

—Kenny, piénsalo bien.

El castaño volteó a verlo.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar cuando sólo éramos tú, yo, y un par de pandilleros? Tú sabes el precio que tuvimos que pagar para estar donde estamos. Al resto sólo les estamos cobrando los intereses. Y faltan los de la fresita.

El bullicio de los chicos aumentó a recibir a Kenny para la travesura que iban a hacer. Mauricio lanzó un suspiro, se hallaba atado de manos. Nunca negó todo lo que se había dicho, ya que bien sabía que tenían razón, su manera de entrar fue demasiado sencilla.

—No vamos a hacerle nada malo, solo la queremos asustar un poco. Que se dé cuenta que el grupo no solo lo conforman tres personas.

Escuchó atentamente las palabras de Chad. Todos estaban atentos esperando su reacción.

La mano del moreno se posicionó justo encima del grupo. Ahora ya estaban completos para el propósito malévolo que tenían en mente. El rubio se hallaba más que satisfecho al notar que su plan iba a salir a la perfección.

—Vamos a mostrarle a la fresita quienes mandan realmente en El Punto. Este es el plan.

Los chicos se acercaron más para escuchar su idea.

*w*w*w*w*w*

Se dirigió al balcón del establecimiento, un poco molesto por la mala actitud de Ace. En el borde de la terraza se dispuso a observar el paisaje, aquellas fábricas lanzaban humo por el techo como si se tratase de un ferrocarril. Su mente estaba en blanco por el extraño acontecimiento que hubo en El Punto. Qué fastidio era para él saber que, en definitiva, Kuki Sanban iba a ser la nueva miembro de los Chicos del Barrio. Ya había tenido suficiente "ternura" en el dichoso fan meeting. Ahora va a tener que soportarla hasta el fin de los tiempos por las tontas decisiones de su líder.

De pronto, en su mente asaltaron otros pensamientos, sacando su forma de ser interior. En efecto, esa muchacha le parecía un ser insoportable y, al mismo tiempo, valiente y tenaz. No podía creer que haya realizado tremenda travesía aun cuando las fuerzas no estaban de su lado.

 _Wallabee cargó a Kuki para llevarla de inmediato al hospital, todos se dispersaron para abrirle paso. Los muchachos le ayudaron a tomar un taxi, él colocó a Kuki con delicadeza en el asiento para después sentarse a su lado y dirigir al taxi a su destino._

 _El tráfico estaba un poco pesado, pero el estrés del chofer se debía más bien a los gritos del güero, quien ordenaba con voz fuerte a que acelerara, acción que no podía hacer debido a los autos que tenía en frente. Ambos personajes llevaron una pequeña discusión sobre las leyes de tránsito y la urgencia de llegar rápido al hospital._

 _El australiano respiraba de manera agitada mientras recostaba a la asiática hacia su hombro, podía ver como su rostro estaba mojado en sudor, lucía más pálida que de costumbre. Sus labios se movían levemente, parecía que trataba de decir algo pero él solo podía escuchar unos leves quejidos._

 _Lanzó un suspiro mientras acomodaba el cerquillo de su frente para ventilarla un poco._

— _¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? ¿Ves en el lío que nos metiste?_

 _Los labios de la japonesa lograron pronunciar algo más. El güero no lograba entenderla, hasta que escuchó con atención; se llevó una gran sorpresa._

— _Wallabee…_

 _Arrugó las cejas en sorpresa. No supo como ella pudo descubrir que lo tenía a su lado, ya que estaba inconsciente cuando el la cargó. Su asombro fue más fuerte al escuchar a la asiática pronunciar su nombre nuevamente. Quiso soltarla, ya que en sus planes no estaba que ella sepa que fue él quien acudió a su rescate de manera inmediata. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las siguientes palabras de la señorita._

— _Debo volver… tengo… tengo que… impresionar a Wallabee…_

 _Los ojos del güero se volvieron saltones. Quedó atónito, no podía creer que todo lo que había hecho Kuki Sanban, realizar su audición de Skateboarding en esas condiciones, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, sí tenían un propósito. Más que impresionar a todos, más que ser miembro de los Chicos del Barrio, más que ganarse el lucro por su talento, lo más importante para ella era que Wallabee Beatles la vea y quede impresionado. Quedó sin palabras, mientras observaba el cuerpo convaleciente de su acompañante. Se dio cuenta de que, sin importar cuán dulce y un poco insoportable sea su personalidad, ella podía demostrar el coraje que todo Skater debía tener. De pronto, otro lado de la forma de ser del australiano resurgió. Acercó más la pequeña cabeza de la japonesa a su hombro y arregló un poco los mechones de cabello que se posaban en su frente. Aprovechó para apreciar su rostro con ternura, se veía tan vulnerable… tan dulce. Después de pasar sus dedos por su mejilla pronunció las siguientes palabras._

— _Wallabee está orgulloso de ti._

 _No podía creerlo, pero la asiática calmó un poco su rostro y dejó de moverse tanto al escuchar esas palabras, era como si había encontrado la paz en aquel instante. Él no paraba de observarla, acarició su cabellera nuevamente muestras se fijaba en cada detalle de su rostro, sus mejillas pálidas, su frente sudorosa, sus ojos caídos… sus labios delgados._

Agitó su cabeza con rapidez y comenzó a darse manotones en su sien abruptamente. Cuánto coraje sentía al darse cuenta de que no podía quitarse a esa muchacha de sus pensamientos. Nadie supo lo que pasó en ese taxi, era un recuerdo que ni siquiera la japonesa iba a presenciarlo. Solo él se dio cuenta de que, en lo más profundo de su ser, sentía interés por la señorita Sanban.

Pero no, no pensaba admitirlo, mucho menos demostrarlo, apenas la conoce y, aunque le haya parecido atractiva no significaba que iba a cambiar su personalidad frente suyo; no lo había hecho con nadie, mucho menos con ella. De todos modos, le pareció muy apresurada la decisión de aceptarla como miembro oficial de los Chicos del Barrio tan solo por pena, o al menos eso piensa que Nigel sintió por aquel suceso. Ella va a volver al Punto, tendrá que verla nuevamente, pero las cosas no cambian. Kuki Sanban es un ser despreciable para él y debe demostrárselo.

Cerró sus ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza para convencerse de aquel pensamiento.

X-X-X-X-X

El rubio se hallaba en una habitación con poca iluminación, tan solo una lámpara posicionada en el escritorio era la única luz frente suyo. Quien estaba sentado ahí era alguien superior a él, un personaje a quien debía obedecer y agachar la cabeza para escuchar sus ordenes si era necesario. Bruce estaba con David y Lenny bajo su resguardo, pero los tres sabían que en aquel momento no debían hacer más que dejar que su ira fluya porque, en efecto, el que estaba en el sillón se encontraba molesto.

—Sé que Ace no hizo bien su trabajo en traerla con nosotros, —Expuso el rubio de ojos azules— pero por eso doy mi propuesta, estoy dispuesto a conquistarla con el fin de atraerla a nuestro lado.

Los codos de la figura masculina que se escondía en las sombras se colocaron en el borde del escritorio.

—Mi pregunta es… ¿cómo lograrás pasar desapercibido del resto del grupo? Eres el enemigo número uno de los Chicos del Barrio. Harán que se aleje de ti.

—Estoy ganándome su confianza, puedo sentirlo. Sé que ella seguirá conmigo, sin importar lo que los otros le digan de mí.

—Estúpido Ace… —pronunció el hombre mientras se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla—, si él hubiera hecho bien las cosas no estaríamos en esta situación… tú no vas a caer en el mismo error, ¿o sí?

—¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme? —Soltó una carcajada burlona— he tenido mejores muchachas que esa, no se preocupe por ello.

—Y… ¿Qué hay de Beatles?

Esa pregunta provocó un pequeño silencio en la habitación. Los amigos de Bruce lo miraron esperando que él diera una respuesta, pero sinceramente no la tenía. Odiaba admitir que Wally estaba ganando terreno en el corazón de aquella muchacha sin siquiera pelear por ella.

—Justo como lo imaginé, no sabes cómo deshacerte de él. —dijo el hombre misterioso.

—Estamos en eso, se lo prometo. Solo que él es un hueso duro de roer. Pero _ella_ lo está intentando, creo que ha avanzado lo suficiente.

El hombre colocó su mano en su barbilla y luego chasqueó los dedos.

—Tráiganla.

Lenny y David salieron de inmediato para llamarla. Tras unos segundos de espera, la señorita misteriosa entró a la habitación. El personaje tras el sillón comenzó a hablar.

—Espero que tú también te hayas "ganado su confianza". —La última frase la dijo con sarcasmo haciendo las señas de comillas con dos de sus dedos.

—Hago lo que puedo, y estoy segura de que lo voy a lograr.

—¿Ah sí?… entonces, ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo veo acabado aún?!

Al gritar esa pregunta golpeó la mesa y lanzó casi todos los objetos que habían en ella, por poco y botaba la lámpara. Los muchachos dieron un respingo al escuchar tal estruendo, pero trataban de guardar la calma.

—Puede que me esté demorando, pero no significa que todo esté perdido. —dijo la muchacha.

El hombre se sentó en el sillón y masajeó la sien de su cabeza. Su silencio fue señal suficiente para darle a entender que siguiera hablando.

—Nos está pidiendo prontitud, y lo estamos haciendo. Pero un corazón tan duro como el de Wallabee Beatles necesita más que un pequeño cruce de palabras. No le pido tiempo, porque eso ya lo tengo controlado. Solo le pido calma. Observe tranquilamente como cae en mis redes…

Ella se acercó al borde del escritorio, quedando frente a frente con el superior. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y reclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante. La luz de la lámpara logro mostrar finalmente el rostro de la señorita.

—¿O qué? ¿Lo he decepcionado alguna vez?

La oscuridad no permitía ver las facciones del hombre, pero se notaba que una sonrisa malévola se pintó en su rostro. Una pequeña risa se escuchó por la oficina.

—Siempre te gusta tener la última respuesta, ¿verdad, Fulbright?

La sonrisa de la chica se formó con más picardía. Se trataba de la mismísima Fanny Fulbright, la joven escocesa de risos pelirrojos, la niña ruda malhumorada que no tiene amigos. La, aparentemente, fan de Wally que se acercaba a él con sentimientos ocultos los cuales quería descubrirlos a medida que se conocieran más. Por supuesto que tenía planes ocultos, planes malévolos debajo de la manga que tenían que ver con Los de la Otra Cuadra. El hombre escondido en las sombras continuó hablando.

—Solo quiero ver a Beatles acabado, y a Sanban de mi lado. La manera es lo que menos me importa. Ahora vayan y continúen con el trabajo.

Inmediatamente, los cuatro jóvenes salieron, mostrando alivio en sus rostros porque al fin se alejaron de esa oficina llena de estrés y temor. Antes de que Fanny se distanciara del resto, Bruce tomó su brazo para detener su caminar.

—Más te vale que no cometas ningún error. Me he dado cuenta como miras a ese güero, así que no quiero más anomalías.

—¿Crees que soy Ace? Ya dije que lo tengo todo bajo control y no descansaré hasta que Wally caiga rendido a mis pies. —Se acercó más al rubio—. Aleja a Kuki Sanban de él. Lo quiero solo para mí.

La risa de Bruce llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja.

—Tampoco te tomes el lujo de dudar de mis tácticas. Yo nunca me rindo hasta conseguir lo que quiero. —El rubio acaricio la mejilla de la señorita con delicadeza—. Y lo que quiero ahora es verte feliz.

Tras decir eso, se fue, dejando a la señorita Fulbright con total satisfacción. Ella también estaba dispuesta a sacar sus mejores tácticas, aun si implicaba hacerse la mosca muerta, no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo, el objetivo de todos Los de la Otra Cuadra, destruir a los Chicos del Barrio, uno por uno.

Siempre se empieza por el más fuerte.

* * *

 **¿Alguien se acuerda de mi? No me resiento si no, he tardado mucho en actualizar TuT**

 **Es mas, por lo que veo, este fandom esta requete muerto xd**

 **En serio lamento la demora, pero el 2017 fue un año muy dificil para mi por muchas razones. Espero este año sea distinto (aunque ya vayamos tres meses de el y las cosas estan medio igual pero ya que xddd). Hare lo posible por acrualizar con prontitud. Y espero este capitulo les haya sido de su agrado. (Si no recuerdan algunos detalles, tranquilos, pueden volver a leer el fic sin ningun problema XDDDD okno).**

 **¿Review? :'3**


End file.
